Never think
by Andie Mosby
Summary: Sakura no es como las otras chicas, ella experimenta todo lo que encuentra y no teme a las consecuencias de sus actos. Pero cuando decide que el médico Li será una de sus más grandes aventuras ¿Qué consecuencias traerá cuando él se enamora de ella?
1. Prologo

**Never Think **

**Por Andie Mosby**

Sakura no es como las otras chicas de 17 años, ella experimenta todo lo que encuentra y no teme a las consecuencias que sus actos puedan tener. Pero cuando ella decide que el joven médico Li será una de sus más grandes aventuras... ¿Qué consecuencias traerá cuando él se enamora de ella y es capaz de darle todo lo que quiere? ¿Sakura se podría enamorar de esta persona y cambiar solo por él? Su vida no es perfecta pero ella nunca lo ha querido así.

**Prologo**

Suspiré, estaba más que molesta. No entendía como podía estar sentada _ahí _en vez de estar en una fiesta divirtiéndome de lo lindo... No era justo.

Pero todo sea por la sabiduría de mi santa madre, me ve unos rasguños en el brazo y sí, tuve que haber intentado matarme. No hay otra razón. Y por más que me jodiera la vida, así era, no había otra razón para esos cortes. Era un intento de suicidio con todas sus reglas, sólo que Mamá había entrado antes de poder concluirlo, y en el mismo lapso ya me tenía en una de las habitaciones del hospital internada porque había perdido bastante sangre, estúpido.

—Esto no es necesario, madre—. Dije mientras miraba todo alrededor, no podía mirarla a ella. Con sus ojos verdes y su negro cabello hasta la cintura que terminaba en unas cuantas ondas, la sonrisa triste... Eran demasiado para mí. Por más que intentara ser rebelde, nunca dejaría de ser aquella niña que intentaba todo para hacer feliz a la madre... y al padre.

—Claro que lo es, querida Sakura.— Y ahí estaba, la perfección en persona, cuando una madre común te reprendería y castigaría, mi madre, en vez de eso, simplemente te diría que todo estaba bien. Era lo que odiaba de ella, su perfección. ¿Por qué yo no podía tener ese cuerpo escultural, esa altura, la palidez de ese rostro y ese cabello de modelo de shampoo?

En cambio, yo, era pequeña, con el cabello tan corto como el de un chic_o _rebelde, me sentía patética y poco femenina comparada con mi madre.

—Sí.

Dije mientras suspiraba nuevamente y esperaba ver entrar a la habitación al Dr. House o ya de menos al Dr. Shepard. Eso Sí valdría la ida al hospital... Porque yo los odiaba, toda mi infancia había vivido en unos a causa de las enfermedades de mi padre. Estaba muerto, pero no tiene importancia, o la dejo de tener cuando mis sentidos se vieron afectados y mi cerebro perdió varias neuronas al contacto de mis ojos con Edward Cullen en persona, o bueno, alguien que se le parecía mucho, muchísimo. Un ángel dentro de una bata médica. No había otra forma de describirlo, aunque déjenme obviarles que lo intentaré.

Era alto, si me ponía de pie estaba segura que le llegaría un poco mas abajo del hombro, bajo la bata de médico, camisa y corbata formal, resaltaba un pecho que bien podría haber sido tallado por Miguel Ángel, su rostro era el de cual dios griego, sus pómulos marcados bajo esos ojos hipnotizadores, y sobre ellos unas pestañas gruesas del mismo color que el cabello alborotado, de un color chocolate similar al de una tableta... Era para orgasmearse de sólo verlo.

¿Quién se acuerda de House en este momento? Yo, definitivamente no.

—Buenas tardes Doctor, Soy la señora Kinomoto, lamento las molestias.— Dijo mi madre como actriz acostumbrada a la misma línea. Y es que, lo era. Con mi padre enfermo, mi hermano siempre teniendo accidentes y yo, rebelde, en ocasiones drogadicta y masoquista si se puede decir, tenía para saberse el guión de memoria.

—No se preocupe, para eso estamos nosotros— Y sufrí un colapso, o casi, creo tenia un orgasmo, no lo sabía, pero ¡dios!, intentaría suicidarme más seguido sólo para ver a ese doctor. Continuaba con la mirada dura pero una sonrisa salía de sus labios. Era tan contradictorio con sus gestos... me intrigó — ¿Qué es lo que necesita?

—Mi hija, bueno... intento suicidarse. — Mirada triste, odiaba cuando mi madre ponía esa cara, y es que yo la cagaba cada cinco minutos que era difícil ver otro gesto en el rostro de una mujer joven, pero demacrada por preocupaciones.

—Muy bien— Comentó mientras se giraba a mí, me miró por primera vez y frunció el ceño, aun así se veía atractivo. — ¿Señorita...?

—Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura.

—Muy bien, señorita Sakura, ¿Es la primera vez que lo hace?... Bueno... ¿Qué intenta hacerlo?

—No— Contestó apresuradamente mi madre en mi lugar. —Ya es la quinta vez.

Y lo mismo de siempre, las mismas preguntas ¿sufres depresión? ¿tienes problemas? ¿tomas algunas pastillas? Y el largo etcétera. El doctor, vendó mi muñeca y me dio el alta a los cinco minutos del vergonzoso interrogatorio, hay cosas que nunca cambian... ni lo harán. Y una de esas es los estúpidos test que te hacen por cada enfermedad.

No, no tengo depresión, tampoco problemas, nada por el estilo. ¿Por qué lo hago? ¿por qué soy una rebelde sin causa y una furgoneta sexual? ¿una drogadicta y, en ocasiones masoquista?

No lo sé, ¿acaso tiene que haber razones para todo?

Lo único que sé, es que no voy a descansar hasta tener a ese Dr. Apuesto.

—Hasta luego, Sakura— Dijo el Dr. Mientras me daba la receta contra la depresión que, según todos los doctores, tengo. —No intentes hacerlo nuevamente.

—Hasta luego Doctor, espero verlo pronto.- Y le guiñe un ojo, por que, aunque sé que no soy tan hermosa como mi madre, tengo mi encanto, y a mis 17 años se usarlo por completo. Y quedó demostrado en el instante en que el doctor se sonrojó y desvió la mirada apenado.

No espero verlo pronto, porque no voy a esperar.

Ese dios griego tenia que ser mío, por lo menos una noche. Y no descansaría hasta lograrlo.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Antes que nada, si leyeron: muchas gracias. Déjenme escribir un poco y explicar también:

Esta por el momento es lo que se le podría llamar mi historia mas adulta, generalmente escribo de cosas rosas, amor y paz, niñas buenas y sentimentales... pero en esta ocasión eso no tiene NADA QUE VER. Esta Sakura es totalmente inversa a como la conocemos... Así que por favor si quieren continuar leyendo esta historia les agradeceria sus comentarios... ¿Qué creen que pasará?

* * *

Acabo de corregir las faltas de ortografía... Me dio miedo leer todas aquellas. Aun debe haber alguna por ahí, espero no sean tan temibles. Saludos. 15.11.12


	2. Evasiones propias

Los personajes de CLAMP no me pertenecen, esto es por el simple hecho de escribir a mis personajes favoritos como no son xD

**Never Think**

**Por Andie Mosby**

**Capitulo 1. Evasiones Propias**

—Ahhh! No lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer, ¡Lo amo! — Y realmente no lo podía creer, estaba en un centro comercial caminando tranquilamente con mi madre cuando comencé a gritar lo anterior. Porque era más que increíble encontrarte con un rostro tan hermoso, sobre todo cuando ese rostro hermoso abarcaba mas de la mitad de un estante. Profería grititos intermitentes de la emoción y es que ver a mi adorado (y amado, como espero haber aclarado) Motohiro Hata en un póster gigante en promoción de su nuevo disco, era para que comenzara a convertirme en una chica cualquiera... normal, emocionada por un artista pop.

—Ah, Sakura— Fue el suspiro de mi madre que me sacó de mis tontos pensamientos, de niña _común_. Rápidamente me convertí en piedra al notar la tristeza y el deje de pena en los ojos de mi madre. ¿Qué había hecho ahora?

—¿Ocurre algo malo? — Lo ocurriera o no, no me importaba.

—¿Por qué te comportas así? ¿por qué gritas que lo amas? — Mi madre sí que era especial, me drogaba y hacía cosas de las que una madre siempre te reprendería, pero la mía, mi madre, se enojaba por que grito que amo a alguien. Y luego me preguntan porque soy tan rara...

—¿Y qué si lo amo o no? — Pregunté elevando mi voz. No era de _su_ incumbencia.

Mi madre tardo un poco en contestar, bajaba su mirada en prolongadas muestras de que intentaba decir algo. ¿Qué era lo que de repente le molestaba tanto a alguien como ella?

—Sakura— Hablo después de un largo silencio. —Tú no amas a nadie.

Ja, y eso era otra cosa que una madre nunca te diría. Sus palabras me molestaron en lo profundo de mi ser, mientras intentaba no mover esas fibras que mi madre estuvo cerca de tocar.

—Eso no lo sabes tú.

Me marche completamente indignada. No me importó que mi madre se quedara sola, triste, y probablemente deprimida. Ella se lo había buscado.

Caminé alrededor del centro comercial, no me había percatado de que era noche y no tenía dinero para el transporte, pero mi orgullo era mayor y no regresaría con ella, por nada de lo que ocurriera.

Ande largo rato por las calles paralelas a la gran zona comercial, y los vellos de mis brazos y de mi nuca se erizaron al ver del otro lado de la oscura calle a un hombre alto, aparentemente fuerte y un poco borracho, yo no estaba vestida como para pasar desapercibida. Caminé un largo tramo... intentado no hacerme notar, pero al pasar frente a un banco pude observar claramente que mi intención era imposible: los grandes espejos que cubrían las ventanas me mostraban ampliamente mi aspecto, incluso aun debajo de los tintineantes faroles que me iluminaban.

Me vi, pequeña, como siempre lo había sido, hermosa y vestida de un modo extravagante. El cabello castaño rojizo me llegaba un poco debajo de los hombros, con varios mechones morados y rosas acomodados, algunos cubriéndome la mitad de mi hermosa cara. La camisa, rosa, de una sola manga dejaba ver mi sujetador negro y mi falda, del mismo color del sujetador, se abría en partes dejando ver un poco más arriba de mi muslo. Era exhibicionista.

Y no era desagradable, me agradaba que me miraran, pero sólo cuando yo miraba a los demás. Ese viejo, mugroso y con seguro aliento alcohólico no tenía el privilegio de mirarme, sólo lo tenían aquellos chicos que a mi parecer eran físicamente atractivos. Era vana y superficial.

Avance más rápidamente, casi corriendo, en momentos como esos agradecía no ser tan torpe como mi madre, pero sí ágil como mi difunto padre. Tomé una bocanada de aire, la noche era fría y me cuerpo realmente lo resentía... Ese viejo podría querer pasarse de listo conmigo y pensar siquiera que me tocara con sus mugrientas manos o me recorriera con su aliento... Mi respiración no tardo en aumentar y un pánico recorrió cada parte de mi cerebro: tenía miedo.

No me importaba si el viejo me seguía o no, daba igual, ya estaba aterrada... Era la fuerte sensación de _deja vú_... El recuerdo de cosas del pasado, después de todo la herida nunca se había cerrado. Vivir algo como eso, uno de los recuerdos más nítidos que tenía, me habían hecho correr... no huía de ese viejo alcohólico, huía de mi propio pasado.

No dejé de correr hasta que me encontré frente a la casa de Tomoyo, no podría ver a nadie más, no en esas condiciones.

Los sirvientes me hicieron pasar hasta su habitación, llamé a la puerta, se oyó un suspiro, como de quien espera algo desagradable, Tomoyo me esperaba.

Me sentí aun peor justo en el momento que entré, Tomoyo se encontraba sentada sobre el diminuto piano que estaba junto a su balcón, tocaba una melodía que no reconocía, pero estaba segura que era una de sus creaciones... al igual que su ropa.

Tomoyo desde pequeña había deseado ser modista y siempre solía diseñarme vestidos en el total y estricto sentido de la palabra _Kawaii_, todos eran de colores vivos y alegres, llenos de moños y gatitos o fresas... Eran los típicos vestidos de alguien que era feliz. _De mí, cuando era feliz_. Pero Tomoyo no era por nada mi mejor amiga, cuando dejé de vestirme así y cambie mi estilo por uno más deprimente basado en colores oscuros, ella cambió conmigo... Su color favorito, el azul cielo, de un momento a otro pasó a ser azul marino, todo para seguir mis pasos.

Me odié por lo que le hice. Ella vestía así... Sólo por no alejarse de mí. Por no desentonar a mi lado.

—Hola, Sakura-chan, que milagro verte, ¿qué te trae a estas horas?

—Hola Tomoyo, nada, ¿no puedo pasar a visitar a las amigas? —Ella dejo de tocar el piano al escuchar mi respuesta, parecía una burla. Mi madre diría: Tú no tienes amigos.

Me mordí el labio tan sólo de recordar eso... Tomoyo, quien era una persona sumamente perceptiva, lo notó al instante.

—Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿ocurrió algo malo? ¿lo v...? — La interrumpí completamente antes de que terminara esa última pregunta, no quería saber nada al respecto. Siempre tan perceptiva...

—Estoy bien, simplemente... un tipo me venía molestando eso es todo, no te preocupes— Pero ella lo hacía.

Conocía a Tomoyo desde que tenía memoria, mi madre y la de ella eran primas, prácticamente hermanas, así como ella y yo. Ella, una buena amiga, tierna, alegre y simpática, se convirtió en un ser totalmente distinto... Sólo por mí.

—¿Puedo dormir aquí, por favor?

Tomoyo sonrío, su sonrisa cálida como mil soles... Cerró sus ojos y se levanto hasta llegar a su cama, donde yo estaba sentada, y me abrazó... Inconscientemente, como cuando es inevitable, moví mis temblorosas manos alrededor de su espalda y rompí en llanto. Por todo. Por mi padre, por los horribles recuerdos, por las horribles cosas que le hacia a mi madre... Por ser _yo._

No recuerdo cuando el llanto pudo más y termine dormida sobre la cama. Lo sabía porque había dormido varias veces en ellas antes y el olor de las colchas era el de jazmín, el preferido de Tomoyo. No abrí los ojos pues me negaba a regresar a la realidad, quería dormir eternamente... pero cuando hay tanto ruido como lo había en el momento era difícil. Suspiré y me incorporé lentamente tratando de descifrar las diversas voces que se escuchaban. Una de ellas era la de mi madre. Avance rápidamente hacia la puerta, mi madre hablaba con Sonomi entre sollozos mal acallados...

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? — Escuché preguntar a Sonomi.

—Un autobús lo golpeó de frente... salió volando... —Logró contestar mi madre después de varios intentos...

—¿Y como esta Touya? —. El aire me faltaba. Touya había tenido un accidente, como siempre, pero no lograba entender porque mi madre sollozaba de esa manera. Rogaba internamente que mamá contestara la pregunta de la cual esperaba la respuesta...

—Muy grave, tiene heridas internas múltiples... Los médicos no me quieren dar esperanzas...

Sentí que caía... me aferré fuertemente al marco de la puerta para no aterrizar en el suelo, como mi madre lo había hecho... Mi padre, mi hermano...

—Pero no entiendo ¿por qué salió a estas horas de la noche? — Sí, ¿Por qué?

—Estaba buscando a Sakura, estaba muy preocupado por ella...

Mierda.

Acaso _todo_ era mi culpa, siempre _todo_ tenia que ser por mi obra. Touya probablemente muriera, y sería por _mi_ culpa.

Tome una bocanada de aire. Y salí rápidamente por el balcón, tenía experiencia en eso...

Tomé un taxi, y di una dirección apresurada. No tardamos mucho en llegar a mi destino, pagué rápidamente con dinero que le había tomado a Tomoyo.

Y entré al gran salón. Como siempre, como cada noche, siempre había alguien esperándome con una sonrisa llena de ganas, mi noche apenas empezaba. Me acerqué a bailar con la primera persona que encontré. Nublar mi mente y olvidar todo, absolutamente todo: esta noche, no conozco a nadie llamado Kinomoto Touya.

* * *

**Notas de autor: **Nada importante que mencionar. Espero les haya gustado, no olviden comentar.


	3. ¿Dónde están?

Los personajes de CLAMP no me pertenecen... bla, bla, bla..

**Never Think**

**Por Andie Mosby**

**Capitulo**** 2. ¿Dónde están?**

Argh, me dolía la cabeza a horrores. Eso es a lo que uno nunca se acostumbra, el día después de beber nunca era tu mejor amigo... Awww, tenia sueño y estaba totalmente agotada, claro, después de la nochecita que había pasado ¿quién no lo estaría?

Intenté suspirar, pero mi suspiro quedo deshecho por un bostezo, debido a que la sangre no llega al cerebro, no por sueño.

Solté una tonta risotada después de pensar aquello, yo siempre había asimilado los bostezos con el sueño, pero Touya siempre se encargaba de llevarme la contraria y darme un discursito mareador del porqué bostezamos. Touya, mi hermano...

Bah, vaya nochecita y para nada...

¿Donde quedaban los violadores y asesinos cuando uno los necesitaba?

Me sentí vacía en cuanto lo recordé, era estúpido pensar que una borrachera y todo el sexo posible le pudieran restar importancia a lo ocurrido. Y más estúpido, repetir la historia. Igual que con mi padre...

Negué con mi cabeza intentando despejar los horribles pensamientos que se cernían sobre mí. Y para ahuyentarlos aun más, me puse en pie mientras me arreglaba de una forma tonta. Je, un vestido blanco, para poder ir al hospital y visitar al tonto de mi hermano, ¿quién termino siendo el monstruo?

Tragué pasado apenas pase la puerta de cristal, últimamente había demasiada vigilancia en el hospital y no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de por qué. Pero trate de comportarme de una manera un poco coherente, pensando en mi situación, Por un día, ser una niña buena no tenía nada de malo. Cuando por fin llegue a la habitación donde una enfermera, ya entrada en años, me había dicho que se encontraba mi hermano logre ver a mi madre a un lado de la entrada.

—Sakura— Dijo mientras suspiraba de alivio,_ O de pesar_. —He estado tan preocupada por ti, ¿dónde te has metido? Touya no para de preguntar por ti...

—¿Qué no se encontraba herido de gravedad? — Pregunte totalmente incrédula de las palabras de mi madre... Según yo, venía a despedirme de él.

—Eso me había informado el médico ayer, pero resulta que se habían equivocado de persona, tu hermano sólo tiene quebrados la pierna y varias costillas, nada grave—. A pesar de que mi madre debería estar llorando de felicidad por la alegre noticia, se notaba consternada y en cierto modo preocupada, si Touya no se encontraba grave, ¿por qué ella se veía así?

—Y, ¿por qué estas tan preocupada? — Dije sin poder contenerme... Mi madre era tan despistada como yo en mi momento... Y de la misma manera transparente hasta por las orejas. Todo en ella, servia para delatarla. Mi madre suspiró rendida.

—Pues resulta— Comenzó mi madre con seguridad—. Que los resultados que nos habían dado de Touya en su momento... Son de una persona a la que conocemos.

—¿De quien? — Vamos, nadie puede ser tan importante...

—Son de Yukito, él iba con tu hermano cuando ocurrió el accidente... — Equivocación...

Miré el reloj con disimulo, no pasaban de las 12 del mediodía, no encontraría ningún bar abierto.

Pero ¿qué diablos hacia Yukito con mi hermano? No puedo ni respirar en paz ni por cinco minutos porque algo peor viene. No es que sea peor que muera Yukito a mi hermano, ambos sería terrible, pero, Touya era mi hermano, tengo cierto derecho y él tiene ciertas obligaciones sobre mí, pero Yukito, él no era nadie.

¿Dónde estaban los médicos calientes y lujuriosos que tanto vemos en las series de TV cuando uno los necesita?

Si no venían a mí, tenia que buscarlos, claro está, pero un grito me sacó de mis divagaciones, no supe de donde venía hasta que vi a mi madre correr hacia la habitación donde Touya- ..._O Yukito_- se encontraba. Cual va a ser mi sorpresa sino enorme al ver que el grito no era de dolor sino de ira. Mi hermano peleaba a gritos- Y si no estuviera herido, a golpes- Con un medico de revuelto cabello caoba... Con _mi_ medico de revuelto cabello caoba.

—Aléjate de mí, mocoso. De seguro esa jeringa venia en tu set de _Mi Alegría_, no te atrevas a tocarme hasta que vea tu licencia médica—. Vaya, nunca había visto a mi hermano tan enojado o que le gritara a alguien aparte de mí... Ah, que lindos eran los sedantes, que lo volvían a uno tranquilo y callado... —¡Qué no te me acerques!

—Atiéndame Joven, es necesario para que pase el dolor... —Comenzó el Dr. con un gesto que pretendía ser tranquilizador...

—¿Joven? ¿JOVEN? ¡Pero si soy _más_ grande que tú! Mocoso impertinente...

Mi mama se sonrojó a lo ocurrido, si bien, tenia más razones para querer a Touya que a mí, él era un chico enfadoso y explosivo con los demás, porque con mi madre y conmigo era sólo amor y dulzura. El notable sonrojo de mi madre se extendió por todo su rostro cuando mi adorable hermano comenzó a gritar de vulgaridades y palabras altisonantes al por mayor...

Claro estaba que no todos comprenderían ni soportarían una escenita como aquella, por lo que no paso el tiempo hasta que _mi_ medico se molestó y, sin advertir o jugar limpio, le clavó la aguja violentamente a Touya, quien sólo grito de dolor, para finalmente darle un puñetazo en cara al doctor apuesto.

¡Oh, no! ¡En la cara no!

Todo paso tan en cámara lenta, que no pude evitar soltar una risotada, mientras mi madre, prácticamente rogando que la tierra se abriera y se la llevara, soltó un chillido de sorpresa, pues eso nadie se lo esperaba.

Había sido algo realmente divertido que nunca se espera ver en un hospital, por lo que no me moví ni un centímetro hasta que me percaté que mi madre, apenada y pidiendo perdón a gritos, se movía para ayudar al doctor apuesto, ¿cómo era que no sabia su nombre?

Mi madre se movía lentamente pero en cuanto toco al medico me sentí con unas tremendas ganas asesinas, aunque fuera a una simple mosca, ¿por qué lo tocaba? Era _mío_, pero mi disgusto creció cuando vi al doctor sonreír de una manera apacible agradeciendo las atenciones de mi madre... que no debía ella hacer.

¿Dónde estaban los cuchillos de carnicero cuando uno los necesita?

Intentando aparentar buenas intenciones y una muy apenada mirada me acerque donde ellos para intentar alejar las manos de mi madre de ese rostro tan perfecto y tan parecido a... donde se encontraba una gran marca de tono rojizo, que era justo el lugar donde mi hermano le había clavado sus nudillos.

—No te preocupes Nadeshiko, ya lo hago yo— Tanto mi madre como él me voltearon a ver de una manera que claro indicaba que sospechaban de mis acciones, intenté disimular un poco, sólo un poco—Touya está que arde y no creo poder calmarlo.

—Oh, cierto— Ante lo verdadero de mis palabras mi madre corrió donde mi hermano, y lo más gracioso es que varias enfermeras parecían con miedo a acercarse.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? — Dije de una manera que lo hizo sonrojar, era tan guapo.

—No, gracias— Dijo con un tono amable pero sin decir más, se puso de pie y se fue por la puerta que justo estaba detrás de él.

Eso no lo iba a permitir. Corrí hacia él, intentando no parecer que lo perseguía o que esperaba algo más.

Lo vi acercarse al elevador y corrí tras de él para poder entrar sólo para _ayudarle_. Él no me miró y yo no le hable. Fue cuando mire atentamente cada parte del elevador.

¿Dónde estaban los botones de STOP en los elevadores de hospital cuando uno los necesitaba?

Sólo habíamos bajado un piso cuando una señora de aspecto de chica _Buena onda_ entro con nosotros y le dedicaba miraditas coquetas a_ mi_ doctor.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Pregunte para llamar su atención

—Li, Li Shaoran.

—Bueno, Shaoran— Al decir su nombre me miró sorprendido por la confianza con la que me expresaba. Pero no se notó ofendido— Sólo quería agradecerte por cuidar de mi hermano y por ayudarme la ultima vez que estuve aquí.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron y la única persona que nos acompañaba salió apresuradamente, pero antes de que alguien más pudiera entrar presione el botón que cerraba las puertas y me lancé sobre Shaoran para besarlo apasionadamente.

Él estaba paralizado como para corresponderme, pero después de todo era hombre y como tal, en cuanto la sorpresa fue superada posó sus manos sobre mi cintura y me atrajo aun más a él. Tal fue su entusiasmo que me levanto unos centímetros del suelo. Movía su boca al compás de la mía y sentí un tipo de necesidad, que hace años que no sentía.

No quería volver a sentirme así.

Por lo que fue agradable cuando las puertas se abrieron y él y yo tuvimos que separarnos para aparentar un poco. No fue hasta que me percaté que había llegado a su piso cuando me sonrió tiernamente y soltó:

—Vaya forma de agradecer la tuya. Pero lo siento, no estoy para eso... nunca significarías nada para mí. Lo lamento.

Ja, me sentí herida y no entendía el por qué. Yo no lo quería. Ni lo necesitaba. Tal vez era el simple sentimiento de rechazo. Pero eso me hizo decidirme por completo. Él tenía que ser mío.

Aunque...

¿Dónde se encontraban los hombres buenos y agradables que respetaban a las mujeres cuando una se enamoraba?

En ningún lado, esos no existían.

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

Me doy risa a mi misma intentado corregir las faltas de ortografía. Creo, que ya terminé, no dudo que aún queden por ahí algunas, pero bueno, nada peor a cómo estaba antes.


	4. Suicidio por Amor

Los personajes de CLAMP no me pertenecen... Yo, ¡NUNCA JAMÁS! Me habría atrevido a hacerles eso a mi Sakura y menos aun a MI Shaoran... y estoy feliz de no ser las CLAMP sino ya me habría suicidado del trauma por lo que hice... ¡ODIO A LAS CLAMP!

Amm... tenía que desquitarme, perdonen, ahora... pasemos a la historia. Escrito después de leer el capitulo 217 de Tsubasa... Muerte a CLAMP.

**Never Think**

**Por Andie Mosby**

**Capitulo 3. Suicidio por Amor**

—Sakura, es tarde... ¡Sakura! — Toc Toc—. Sakura, abre la puerta. ¡Maldición, Sakura! —Esas eran las Palabras mágicas, cuando mi madre gritaba "Maldición", no quedaba más que levantarme y apagar los 3 despertadores que se hallaban en mi habitación. Solté un bostezo de fastidio cuando me dirigí hacia la puerta para poder abrirla sin problema.

Ante ella, majestuosa y en una bata de baño, estaba mi madre. Tenía el ceño fruncido y, para alguien como ella, eso era estar enojada. Pero su gesto no tardo en convertirse en una sonrisa de burla para después soltar una sonora carcajada mientras estudiaba mi rostro. Hace tanto que no la veía reír.

—¿Qué, tengo cara de chiste? — Pregunte fastidiada por su reacción.

—Sakura, nunca entenderé como es que puedes dormir mas de 12 horas seguidas, tener tres despertadores que suenan como campanas de catedral y un gato que te araña la cara y los brazos y, aun así, no despertar.- ¿Gato que araña cara y brazos?

Oh, dios.

Corrí desesperada al cuarto de baño en cuanto mi madre soltó aquello, casi tropecé con Kero, mi gato, y tuve que sostenerme fuertemente al marco de la puerta... No estuve del todo segura cómo no me estrelle contra algo, pero de lo que sí estoy completamente segura es de que mi grito, el que pegué en cuanto pude apreciar mi reflejo en el espejo, fue escuchado diez cuadras a la redonda.

—¡Kero! — Chillé con desesperación en cuanto logré repararme del asombro.

Mi rostro, generalmente pálido, pero hermoso, se encontraba cubierto de arañazos,-o zarpazos-, al igual que mis brazos, y parte mi de pecho.

Ahora entendía porque mi madre se burlaba de mí.

Suspire totalmente exasperada y me volví aun molesta persiguiendo a mi gato, bicho rastrero me las iba a pagar.

Pero, Oh Dios, la justicia no existe. Y justo cuando logré alcanzar su cola con mis manos, mi madre, de nuevo con el ceño fruncido, me recordó lo tarde que era... ¡Mierda!

¡De todas maneras no quería ir a la escuela!

Suspiré, pero ahora, con pesadez. Antes, cuando tenia 15 años, solía despertarme gritando y corriendo acerca de lo tarde que llegaría a la escuela. Ahora, a mis 17, sólo bostezaba y pedía disculpas sobre lo tarde que llegaba. Tanto los profesores como los demás alumnos podían irse por donde mejor les viniera.

Me alegraba que no estuviera Touya pues siempre era quien iba a gritarme cuando los 3 despertadores ya se estaban encargando de despertarme... Touya, y en ocasiones Yukito. Vaya vida la nuestra. A Yukito lo conocía desde que tenia memoria, solía ser el mejor amigo de mi hermano y digo _solía ser_ porque después de cierto tiempo, y después de varias novias por parte de mi hermano y del último, ninguno había vuelto a tener _Nada_ con _nadie _que no fuera _ellos_.

O eran solo ideas mías o entre ellos realmente pasaban _cosas,_ pues varias veces Yukito se quedaba a dormir en la habitación para invitados, pero al amanecer siempre salía de la habitación de mi hermano. Y eso es raro.

Un timbre me sacó de mis divagaciones y fue sólo cuando me percaté que ya estaba frente al instituto y el timbre que sonaba era nada más ni nada menos el que se tenía para comenzar las clases... ¡Maldición! Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia la entrada de la escuela.

Pero, nunca entenderé que es lo que tiene Dios en mi contra, que cuando por fin me acercaba a la puerta y estaba a punto de cruzarla el encargado, un hombre no muy mayor pero generalmente desgraciado el tipo, salía para despedirme con una sonrisa burlona y cerrarme la puerta en mi cara.

Maldije al tono apropiado para que el tipo pudiera oírme y me di la vuelta para regresar a mi casa... Odiaba la escuela, la odiaba. Pero, ¡Al diablo!, cómo si hubiera tenido muchas ganas de entrar..

Y bueno, no es que ese fuera mi plan desde el inicio, pero saltarme todas las clases era algo tentador... hasta que me avisaran que tenia NC por faltas... ¡Maldito No curso!

Aunque tampoco era tan malo, no me hubiera gustado aguantar las miradas de las pendejitas del salón mientras escudriñaban mi cara llena de arañazos... Ja.

Cuando por fin me acercaba a mi casa, me di cuenta que realmente no me interesaba entrar, no tenía nada interesante que hacer dentro. Por lo que me dirigí al hospital, rogaba que mi madre hubiera ido a la agencia de modelos donde ella era la fotógrafa, cuando realmente debería ser la modelo. Le tenía envidia a mi madre.

El camino al hospital no era largo, el viaje se limitaba a dos urbanos, que tardaban sólo por las vueltas que daban. Tome el primero que paso y me dedique a mi deporte favorito: Ignorar a todos.

No se tiene que ser confiada.

En cuanto logre llegar a un asiento me hundí en aquel interesante libro que me había mencionado y me había recomendado Tomoyo, y que ni siquiera había abierto, visto el titulo o leído la reseña, y me puse los audífonos a todo volumen.

El libro me llamo la atención; no era grande, pero, por desgracia, cuando Tomoyo me lo dio no repare ni en el titulo, ni en el autor. Gran error. El titulo pertenecía a un autor famoso, ganador de un premio Nóbel y que _yo_ consideraba cursi. "El amor en los tiempos del cólera" de Gabriel García Márquez. No me apetecía leerlo, para nada, seguramente era amor a primera vista de la tal Fermina y del otro tipo cuyo nombre no recuerdo. Odio las historias de amor, mil veces es mejor algo con aventura y mucha sangre de por medio... no sé, algo como "Drácula" o ya entrando demasiado en el plano de terror "La cenicienta", "La bella durmiente" y "Blancanieves y los Siete enanos".

Verdaderas historias de miedo.

Aunque claro, el último debería llamarse "Putanieves y los siete enanos". ¿No odian a las princesas? Yo sí. Y no es que odie todo. O bueno, tal vez sí.

Todavía estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos cuando me di cuenta que ya estaba cerca del hospital y el camión no me podía dejar mas próxima. Baje empujando a todos los tipos que se encontraban entre la puerta y entre mí. Uno de ellos intento pellizcarme el trasero, pero antes de que pudiera, le di un buen golpe en sus _partecitas_.

Cuando por fin pude bajar, aprecié el hospital, grande y pintado de azul, extraño. Justo a su lado se encontraba la Escuela de Medicina, que tenía mas pinta de hospital que el mismo.

Cual va ser mi sorpresa, sino enorme. En cuanto en la entrada de la susodicha escuela estaba nada más ni nada menos, que el papi bueno de Shaoran Li, ¿qué el tipo no era médico?

Pues bien, parecía que no. Y eso era algo nuevo para mí, pues cuan estúpida había sido, viéndole tan joven y pensándolo doctor, sin duda aún era estudiante.

Pero no tenía muchas ganas de andar tras de él, venía de ociosa no a hacer tarea. Justo cuando había decidido entrar al hospital y olvidarme del tipo, logré ver a una chica alta y delgada con una pequeña, pequeñísima, falda debajo de la bata... Sin duda, una zorra. Y digo sin duda porque no dejaba de abrazarlo y de besarlo-En la mejilla, claro está- Mientras deleitaba a todos los demás cuando levantaba las piernas para lanzarse sobre de _mi_ Shaoran.

Eso no iba a seguir así. Porque yo no lo permitiría.

—¡Shaoran! — Grité desde donde me encontraba, para segundos después lanzarme donde él y abrazarlo de una manera que casi le hace caer.- ¡Te extrañaba tanto! ¿Por qué no me llamaste, _florcita_?

—¿_Florcita_? — Se veía alterado y sorprendido, aunque claro, también enojado por ese sobrenombre estúpido que yo sabía todos los hombre odiaban. Y para mi sorpresa se encontraba totalmente sonrojado, a diferencia de cuando la joven alta y delgada le abrazaba.

—Si, _mi amor_, lo siento, olvidé que no te gusta que te llamen así en publico... — Shaoran se tensó y soltó un suspiro cambiando notoriamente su actitud.

—Sakura, suéltame— Me tomó por los hombros y me empujó lejos de él.

Normalmente, eso no habría servido para que me alejara de alguien, pero cuando mencionó mi nombre, me sentí extrañamente complacida...y feliz.

Él recordaba mi nombre.

Aún sin salir de mi ensoñamiento logré alzar nuevamente mi vista para mirarlo bien, llevaba su bata, sí, pero bajo ella resaltaban unos vaqueros que aparentaban ser viejos... se veía _muy_ guapo.

—¿Quién es ésta, Shaoran? —Pregunto la chica que minutos antes lo sujetaba por el cuello en un ferviente abrazo.

—Es una paciente. — Le contestó él sin alterar su ánimo, pero aún mantenía un sonrojo débil en sus mejillas— Su hermano esta internado en estos momentos.

—¡Ah!—Soltó un gritito la tipa esa—¿Fue él quien te golpeo? ¡Oh, mi pobre Shaoran!

Shaoran no contestó a eso, sin embargo a mi no me importó, me sorprendía realmente que no me dirigiera siquiera la mirada. En ninguna ocasión paso su vista sobre mí, o me dedicó un gesto de molestia, simplemente me ignoró.

—Vamos, Meiling, tenemos practica— Y terminando con eso, se dio la vuelta para alejarse en un paso apresurado. Sin embargo, Meiling, no se movió de su lugar y se dedico a mirar con una sonrisa burlona los miles de rasguños, que sabía, yo tenía en la cara. Soltó una pequeña burla y se dio la vuelta para correr detrás de Shaoran con un aire de autosuficiencia y moviendo lentamente las caderas.

Me sentí herida y vencida por un par de muslos bonitos. Estaba apunto de ir y propinarle un buen golpe en la cara cuando una voz amigable me llamo:

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? — Me giré lentamente con un poco de desconfianza para encontrarme con un chico alto y delgado, muy apuesto, que me miraba con notorio interés de preocupación.

—Sí, gracias. — Conteste secamente, dispuesta a marcharme, pero, después de ver su bata blanca y su nombre grabado en letras doradas a un lado, cambie de opinión— ¿Tu conoces a Shaoran?

—Je. — Eriol, como supuse que se llamaba después de verlo grabado, me sonrió como conociendo mis planes y se limitó a contestar a mi pregunta: —Sí, lo conozco.

—¿Y esa tipa es su novia? — ¿Lo era?

—¿Meiling? — Me pregunto con desconfianza, pero al ver que yo asentía energéticamente, nuevamente, se limito a contestar : — No, ella bien quisiera, pero Shaoran no anda para eso.

—Claro, ¿verdad? Simplemente puede llamar a una de sus chicas y ella le daría todo lo que él quisiese... No tiene necesidad de una novia. — Comenté con amargura y es que estaba segura, eso era cierto.

—Creo que tienes una mala impresión, Shaoran no es de esos— ¿Eh? —Él simplemente se dedica a estudiar y hasta ahora nadie le ha conocido una novia... es el chico más serio que te puedas encontrar.

Aquello me puso a pensar largo rato, después de lo que paso en el ascensor, bien pude haber pensado que él era ese tipo de chico. Tan sólo por la forma en que contestó a mi sorpresiva caricia, o la experiencia con la que parecía hacerlo, o simplemente fue mi imaginación.

Pero es que hacia mucho tiempo de que un simple beso me dejaba con tantas ganas de quererlo continuar, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que me había perdido en una caricia tan simple, aunque tan sensual; o era él... o era su apariencia la que me había confundido.

Eriol se había marchado persiguiendo a sus compañeros a la práctica que supuestamente tendrían. Y yo, me había dirigido al hospital, todavía de una manera pensativa.

—¿Tu que haces aquí a estas horas? — Pregunto de mal humor, como siempre, mi hermano.

—Eso no te importa. —Contesté fríamente, pero me arrepentí al instante... mi hermano sólo me miro dolido, de la misma forma que me miraba desde hace ya varios años. Desde que _eso_ había pasado. Entonces recordé algo que llevaba días rehuyendo.- Touya, ¿Dónde esta Yukito?

—En el cuarto de a lado, ya recupero la conciencia, puedes ir a verlo si quieres.

No dije nada más y me marché. Si mi hermano había llegado a superar algo, era que ya casi siempre le llamaba Touya y no Hermano como acostumbraba hacerlo desde que tenía memoria.

-Yukito.- Fue lo único que dije antes de lanzarme y aplastarlo prácticamente, teniendo un poco de cuidado y tratando de no lastimarlo. ¡Rayos! ¡cómo lo extrañaba!

—Pequeña, ¿Cómo has estado? — Me preguntó con su característico tono de amabilidad, pese, a que era mi culpa, que se hubiera encontrado en peligro de muerte y en esos momentos estuviera atado a una terrible cama de hospital sin poder comer más que la horrible comida que servían en lugares como estos.

—Oh, no me preguntes por mí. Perdóname Yukito, enserio te pido perdón. — Comencé a llorar. Sí, a llorar. Yukito era la única persona con la que podía seguir siendo yo, después de todo, él era el único que continuó siendo a como era antes de lo ocurrido. ¡Todos habían cambiado! Tomoyo se volvió una versión madura mía, Touya dejo de ser el hermano sobre protector de siempre y mi madre, ¡hasta mi madre!, se volvió una persona más seria y reservada. Todo, realmente, todo hubiera salido mejor sino hubieran cambiado. Yo hubiera seguido siendo siempre la misma... Porque todo en mi rededor seguiría siendo como lo conocía y el cambio me habría aterrado tanto... Si mi padre siguiera con vida, todo sería tan diferente.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte y ahora cuéntame, ¿dónde estabas ese día? — Yo estaba totalmente resuelta a hablar sobre su recuperación y el accidente, pero si quería que me perdonara no quedaba más que platicar y seguir los temas que él quisiera. Suspiré.

—Me había molestado con mi madre, por lo que salí del centro comercial y me dediqué a vagar, obvio, me dio miedo y corrí a la casa de Tomoyo.

Como siempre, Yukito no me pregunto de qué había tenido miedo. Ni siquiera noté lástima en sus ojos. Simplemente me sonrió y con la voz más apacible que tenía me dijo:

—Para la próxima ten más cuidado, pequeña. — Le sonreí, con una sonrisa de a de veras, y cuando estaba a punto de levantarme para irme por donde había venido, me pidió. — Y como recompensa por todo lo que tu hermano y yo pasamos..., ¡Me tienes que leer un libro!

Suspiré rendida.

—Todos sus deseos son mis ordenes. — Fue lo único que dije antes de ponerme a buscar el libro que me pedía y de escuchar claramente su risa de felicidad.

Pero la mía— mi felicidad— se extinguió al ver la portada del libro. ¡Si era el mismo que cargaba en la bolsa!

Después de esto... ¡Le haría vudú a Gabriel García Márquez!

—¿Desde donde comienzo? — Pregunte mientras sacaba mucho, pero mucho, aire por la nariz.

—Permíteme. — Me pidió, y me entregó el libro justo desde donde quería que comenzara a leer. Porque yo sí sabía leer, si es que tienen la duda.

Tomé el libro y me dediqué a leer en mi mente los primeros párrafos, intentando comprender cuan largo sería mi sufrimiento y cuan largo sería el pesar para después. Sabía que sufriría después esto.

Pero al comprender lo que leía todo se volvió un poco más real, tanta entrega en un amor que no era correspondido, la desesperación que se vivía y, claro, mucho sexo.

Comencé a leer intentando no comprender nada, no entender nada. Pero fue imposible, llegué a sentir el dolor en rechazos, en vagas esperanzas... ¡Era peor de lo que pensaba!

En todo ese tiempo, Yukito nunca me interrumpió, pero al llegar a cierta frase, de la cual yo no había reparado, me hizo detenerme con un ademán.

—Esa frase es muy complicada... ¿No crees, Sakura-chan? — Yo le miré incrédula durante varios segundos y tuve que regresar la vista al libro y leer lo que recién ya había leído. Entendí al instante el motivo por el cual me había dicho eso... Aunque _complicada_ no era la palabra que yo elegiría. —_ Es una lastima encontrarse con un suicidio que no sea por amor_— Cito alegremente.

Yo le miré molesta, está bien, con él seguía siendo la misma -O algo parecido a lo que fui-, pero no por eso tenía que tentar a la suerte.

—¿Por qué mencionas eso, Yukito? — Y él, por mi cara y mi tono de voz, se dio cuenta que había, realmente, logrado molestarme. Sólo sonrió.

—Necesito explicaciones, pequeña Sakura. ¿Por qué intentaste suicidarte? — Preguntó sin más rodeos. Yo, volví a suspirar.

—Lo sabes bien.

—Pero yo hablo de los que pasaron hace poco. — Tragué pesado. — Siguen siendo suicidios por amor... ¿O me equivoco?

Derramó el vaso, o como sea que se diga.

Me levanté totalmente molesta e indignada, pese a que sabía que, eso sólo le daría la repuesta a su pregunta... Sí.

¡Era un suicido por amor!

Pero no importaba, realmente no importaba. ¡Maldito, Yukito!

—Me tengo que ir.

Él no me detuvo, tampoco me llamó. Me dejo, simplemente, marchar.

Fue cruel, hacerme leer todo eso, hacerme recordar todo eso...

Aún no lo supero, ¡No!

Y no sólo por eso me era difícil darle la cara. Esas heridas nunca sanan. Y yo lo sabía bien.

Dicen que el tiempo todo lo cura... y que para eso, es obvio, el tiempo tiene que pasar. Pero en mí no funcionaba, había pasado tiempo ¡cuánto tiempo había pasado!

Y seguía dolida. Seguía sangrando.

Huí fuera del hospital, llorando, y me odié por ello.

Me había prometido tantas veces no llorar, tanto tiempo no sufrir. Y aún así, heme aquí. Huyendo de lo mismo, de la culpa y el inevitable dolor.

Corrí tanto que no me percataba que hacía, ni como me movía, ni con quien chocaba.

Sólo pude reparar en una de esas personas.

Seguía llorando, me dolía, ¡carajo, me dolía tanto! Y por eso, cuando choque con él. Cuando caí al suelo. Cuando vi su porte, su cabello, su nariz, sus orejas, su boca; cuando vi sus manos, cuando lo vi, sin realmente verlo.

Me puse de pie totalmente a la defensiva.

Y le golpee.

Mi mano se movió por si sola, llena de coraje, de dolor, de sed de una venganza.

Y él sólo me miro. Y yo, por fin le reconocí. No era quien pensaba. _Esos no eran sus ojos_.

Shaoran no era quien tanto dolor me había causado.

—Lo siento. — Le dije sin volver a mirarlo.

Y corrí nuevamente.

Y corrí.

Y no pare.

Hasta que me desvanecí con el gentío.

Hasta que desaparecí.

Deseando no regresar.

* * *

Hola, antes que nada.

¡PERDÓN!

El capi ha sido un poco más corto. Y mucho tiempo después... hagamos como que no hemos contado el tiempo.. Pero, en lo personal, me ha encantado el final. Sakura está un poco loquita, y está confundida. Y Yukito no está tan grave como se pensaba. De igual manera, Sakura comenta de Cositas raras entre su hermano y Yukito... jojojo. Sobre el No Curso es algo que a mi me "paso" jejeje, pero bueno,... 4 faltas no me parecen mucho como para mandarme a recursar... Gracias a dios no paso. El pendejitas en un salón es Marca Registrada jejeje, claro que no, pero pertenece a la Jefaza con eso de KNIY de las pendejitas japonesas como ella las nombra... de ahí la idea. El señor Gabriel es mi ídolo, sobra decirlo. También sobra que odio a Blancanieves y a todas las princesas mencionadas... pero la principal es la primera.

PD: Perdonen el disclaimer... ya no pienso que merezcan la muerte... aunque en ese momento sí.


	5. De elevadores y sentimientos

Los personajes de CLAMP no me pertenecen, ellas son unas genios y nadie, nunca, jamás, le podrá hacer comparación.

**Never Think**

**Por Andie Mosby**

**Capitulo 4. De elevadores y sentimientos**

La había pasado, realmente, muy mal. Y como era completamente inevitable, en la noche me vi acosada de pesadillas sin fin. Bueno, debo aclarar, que decir "pesadillas" no es lo correcto, lo correcto seria decir "pesadilla".

Pues, simple y sencillamente era _una_ pesadilla, que he nombrado como varias porque una vez terminada volvía a iniciar.

Pero, en el fondo, es algo que prefiero olvidar. Por lo que no relatare aquél horrible acontecimiento, que, aparte de ser una pesadilla, era un hecho, algo real. Era un recuerdo.

El juego que le había seguido a Yukito, me había puesto mal. Tan mal, que en la noche, dolida, con música deprimente, furiosa y de forma -Prácticamente- inconsciente, me había hecho daño.

Había llegado a mi casa, después de haber corrido tanto y de estar completamente empapada, pues recién llegue a correr dos cuadras todo se volvió gris y la lluvia cayó en una suave danza... el maldito cielo también lloraba, me encontré con que mi madre aún no llegaba, Touya no saldría del hospital hasta que se recuperara completamente y mi padre estaba muerto. Yo estaba sola. Y eso no era bueno. Había pensado en llamar a Tomoyo, la compañía me serviría en esos momentos, pero no me atreví; no pregunten razones ni motivos, no los diré. Y ahí en mi casa, sola, decidí subir a mi habitación, buscando un dvd que pudiera distraerme del momento que se me venía encima. Lo encontré, una serie de anime, bastante linda porque tenia mucha acción. Lo único malo en ella era su Ending... en momentos como estos, no me servía escuchar: _So tell me tell me the reason why, how can you do this to me_. Eran palabras que me llevarían a _otro_ intento de suicidio.

Pero, claro, si en algún momento he declaro que soy masoquista, es porque lo soy. Y para completar el dolor, para poder sacar todo: Puse el disco en el reproductor.

No sirvió.

El disco no se reprodujo y sólo apareció una pantalla verde indicándome que los archivos no se podrían reproducir. Maldije, grite, patalee y llorando rompí el disco que, limpiamente, se partió por la mitad. Y aun llorando, comencé con la tortura, por que sí, ese solo fue el calentamiento.

Miles de pensamientos rodaron por mi cabeza, tantos recuerdos, miles dolorosos, que me impidieron durante un tiempo respirar.

Él no me quería, él nunca me quiso.

_Él no me quiere_.

Me sentí poseída y cuando gire mi vista hacia el disco, que aun tenia en la mano, no quise continuar. Los discos no son filosos, pero tenía pequeños dientes, que asemejaban a un cuchillo antiguo.

Y comencé a rasparme la muñeca, que ya se había recuperado de la última vez. Me di cuenta que no lo hacia bien, solo quedaba una pequeña marca, por lo que continué haciéndolo, pero ahora con mas fuerza, cuando por fin pude ver un pedazo de mi piel abierta me detuve en seco.

Sólo eran raspones, pero mi piel se veía mas rosada de lo común, una pequeña línea rojiza se encontraba en el centro, no sangraba y no lo haría. Pero yo ya no quise continuar.

¿Cuántas veces antes había hecho lo mismo?

El brazo me dolía, pero si piensan que quise suicidarme, están mal. Sólo en dos ocasiones había tenido la intención de acabar con mi vida: Una hace dos años y la otra hace menos de un mes, cuando conocí a Shaoran.

No era mi objetivo morir. Pero siempre que me sentía mal terminaba haciendo lo mismo. Sólo era sofocar un poco el dolor. Cuando te duele por dentro y no puedes curarte de ninguna manera, lo único que queda es hacer que duela más en otro lugar que sí se pueda tratar.

El dolor en mi brazo, hacía una sombra del dolor que tenía por dentro. Eso era lo único que buscaba: que no doliera tanto por dentro.

Cuando por fin el dolor pasó- Un poco, sólo un poco- me dispuse a ver una película, pero ocurrió lo mismo que con la anterior y así en tres intentos más, siempre aparecía el molesto mensaje ése. Apague el reproductor e intente con otro disco, ahora ya funcionaba.

Sonreí con lastima, había destrozado un disco muy valioso para mi, sólo por una rabieta y por que el maldito dvd no lo había querido reproducir.

Triste y lamentándome, me dirigí hacia lo que seria lo peor de todo: Los sueños.

Habían sido peores que nunca. Porque habían sido reales.

Cuando desperté, me alegré que fuera domingo, ¡por fin un día de descanso!

Claro, porque mi madre no sabía que el día anterior no había entrado a la escuela. Mi hermano seguía siendo bueno en ello, mantenía mis secretos. Y agradecía que fuera domingo, porque de esa manera me quedaría todo el día en casa, sin acercamientos a nada que me hiciera recordar el pasado. Podía _ser yo_, sin dolor.

Porque, si de algo estaba segura, otra ronda de esas no me seria fácil superar, ya que estaba _sola._

—Muy buenos días, Sakura— Saludó mi madre en cuanto bajé, al inicio se notó sorprendida pero después sonrió funestamente dándose cuenta. Yo llevaba una sudadera, pese a que, después de tanta lluvia, hiciera un calor sofocante. Ella sabía que ocultaba mis heridas.

—Buenos días, _mamá_—. Baje la vista y la escuche llorar. Yo sabía la razón: estaba feliz.

No feliz por el daño que me había hecho, sino porque la había llamado _mamá _y no _madre, _como usualmente hacia. Ella, estaba feliz porque desde que mi padre había muerto yo no le nombraba así. Yo quise llorar ¡cuánto daño le llegue a causar!

—Sakura— Comentó después de secarse las lagrimas. —Necesitamos ir con tu hermano.

—Yo pensaba quedarme en casa. — Repliqué inmediatamente.

—Necesitan donadores de sangre, Sakura, es tu responsabilidad. —Mi madre estaba seria y eso me dio a entender que yo no tenía escapatoria.

Tanto que había pensado quedarme en casa viendo _Shakespeare Apasionado_ y demás de cosas que podría ver mientras mi estado de ánimo estuviera calmado. Y no, ahora no podía. Suspire con temor... ¿Y si me lo encontraba en la calle?

Eso no podía suceder por segunda ocasión, pero el miedo era grande. No había otra opción, y con lágrimas en los ojos, salí al doloroso y brutal mundo.

El sol brillaba con intensidad, no parecía que llovería de nuevo, un ligero y fresco aire despeinó mi cabello en cuanto logre caminar por la acera, mi madre iba a mi lado.

—¿Qué haremos la próxima semana, Sakura? — Preguntó mi madre con la interrogación bailando en sus ojos. Pudó notar claramente que no entendía sus palabras, pues, inmediatamente agrego: —Se cumplen dos años de la muerte de tu padre. — Yo tragué pesado.

—Oh.

No dije más.

Mi madre tampoco mencionó ninguna palabra.

Llegamos al hospital después de cierto tiempo. Y yo supe que algo iba mal cuando mi madre me miró con lastima... oh, oh.

¡Maldición! ¡todo era una trampa!

La miré acusadoramente esperando una aclaración de los hechos... ¿Por qué diantres me había llevado hasta allá?

—Sakura, Yukito se siente muy mal— Oh, y yo estaba muy feliz de ir a aliviar su pesar a costa del mío, Si, cómo no—Hija, compréndelo. — Yo rehusé su mirada, vaya que me había enojado, claro, ella no sabia nada. Entonces ¿cómo quería entender? Ella nunca lo haría, nunca comprendería si no sabía y, en cierto modo, me alegraba que no se enterara.

—Pero... — Intente volverme.

—Sakura, inténtalo.

Y lo odiaba, odiaba ser así. Aún después de tanto cambio y tantas palabras, yo seguía rindiéndome ante ella. Seguía con ese deseo infantil de complacerla. Y al ver su mirada suplicante: no me quedó de otra. Acepté tristemente subir al elevador para ver a alguien a quien no quería ver. Todo para que ella cambiara su mirada por una más alegre.

Mi madre no entró conmigo al elevador, simplemente se despidió con un saludo de su mano y con una sonrisa que me decía que esto, lo que yo hacia, era lo correcto.

Ya muchas veces antes había estado en el elevador, como ya he dicho, de pequeña siempre vivía en los hospitales y yo les odiaba. Por lo que ese elevador me resultaba extraña y enfermizamente familiar. Y hay que admitir que, sólo en esos momentos, tenebroso.

En los últimos días había muchos apagones en la ciudad y quedarme atorada, yo sola, en el ascensor de un hospital, me resultaba totalmente aterrador. Porque yo era miedosa, y esa faceta mía me había traído mas problemas que ganancias.

Pero, después de todo _aquello_, tuve que ir superándolo lentamente. No es muy agradable entrar a grupos con tendencias góticas o satánicas y durante todo momento estar lloriqueando por que enciendan las luces. Incluso todas esas personas, las que acudían frecuentemente y eran fervientes creyentes, se negaban a hablar conmigo o aceptarme por completo: yo era una vergüenza para sus grupos.

Pero esto era diferente, aquí no había lucecitas, que realmente no iluminaban nada, ni voces de ultratumba.

Era peor, era un hospital, donde había muerto gente, donde habían muerto niños, donde las almas sufrían sin encontrar su eterno descanso... ¡Por Dios, qué era un Hospital!

Ya esperaba encontrarme con algo incorpóreo que atravesara totalmente las paredes y me dijera_: "Quiero ser tu amigo, no tengas miedo"_

Yo nunca me creí aquello, ¿qué fantasma en su santo juicio podría ser amistoso?

Eso era una gran mentira y ese Gasparin, Rasputin, o sea cual sea su nombre, era un gran insidioso.

Todavía no me recuperaba de la molestia y de estar pensando en fantasmas, cuando un movimiento súbito en todo el ascensor me hizo caer contra una de las esquinas, fue una agitación bastante brusca y las luces del lugar tintinearon durante unos cuantos segundos... Yo comencé a rogar internamente porque no se detuviera, sino, hasta que yo llegara al maldito ultimo piso del hospital, donde estaba Yukito, quien, me las pagaría hasta con creces.

Pero para mi suerte, eso sólo fue algo momentáneo, pues después de esos segundos, simplemente todo continuo con normalidad. Y yo, lo olvidé al instante.

Porque justo en ese momento vi entrar a una bruja en todas las de la ley. Alta, delgada y con un cuerpo que causaba envidia, bueno, al menos en mí, en los hombres sin duda causaba otro tipo de impresión: causaba deseo.

Meiling entró sin siquiera mirar a los lados. Me ignoró tranquilamente, conciente o inconscientemente, pero lo hizo. Sus zapatos eran de un tacón tan grande, que me hizo creer que ella, más que doctora o enfermera, sólo le alegraba el día a los enfermos, pues, mi cabeza no concebía, que una doctora pudiera correr en esas circunstancias hacia una emergencia.

—¿Cómo vas con Shaoran? — Pregunto otra enfermera, doctora, o lo que fuera, a Meiling.

—Je, je. Ya verás que no me hace falta molestarme, el será mío.- _Oh no, lo siento cariño, pero eso no pasaría._ Pero no le contesté. Aunque me alegró saber que Shaoran no le correspondía a una zorra como aquella.

—He oído—Continuo la chica, que al inicio no le había prestado atención, en un susurro— Que, él, está enamorado de una paciente.

—Escuchaste mal. — Le corrigió Meiling muy molesta. Y ambas salieron sin siquiera reparar, en ninguna ocasión, en mi presencia.

Yo, estaba paralizada. E incrédula.

¿Shaoran estaba enamorado de una paciente?

Me era algo difícil de creer, pero tampoco había olvidado las palabras de Eriol. Shaoran era una persona seria. Claro, debía ser también uno de esos ñoños atractivos que lloraban por no hacer la tarea. Era difícil creer algo como eso.

Pero ya varias veces antes había escuchado a las enfermeras y doctoras decir que Shaoran no caía ante nadie y que era, sin duda alguna, el hombre perfecto: tenía 19 años y estudiaba su tercer año de medicina, era un genio, rico, atractivo y provenía de una familia muy poderosa.

Ninguna de las enfermeras y doctoras que solían hablar de él me agradaban, eran más vanas y superficiales que yo. Todas esas características que él poseía no le hacían el hombre perfecto. Simplemente lo veían como un muy buen partido sin importarles siquiera el conocerle.

Y yo no me quedaba atrás. A mí, solo me interesaba por su físico. Y tenia que esforzarme más si quería pasar por lo menos una noche con él... porque ya sólo me quedaba una semana. Y era algo urgente.

Ya solo quedaban tres pisos para llegar a mi destino y estaba más que fastidiada. Necesitaba entretenerme con algo...

Y ese _algo_ entró justo cuando el elevador se abrió dos plantas abajo del lugar donde me dirigía.

Shaoran se veía desvelado, pero atractivo como siempre. Alto, delgado, con un porte de autosuficiencia y su piel un poco más morena que la mía, pero perfecta y firme en todos los sentidos. En cuanto entró se percato de mi presencia y un notable sonrojo se extendió por todas sus mejillas y nariz en cuanto vio que él y yo viajaríamos solos.

Solos, los dos, como hace ya un tiempo.

Y me boca se hizo agua en cuanto recordé aquel beso. ¡Dios, que me moría por besarlo!

—Buenos días, Sakura. — Me saludó normalmente, pero como en aquella ocasión en que había mencionado mi nombre, un escalofrió de satisfacción me recorrió de arriba a abajo al ver que, él, recordaba mi nombre.

—Buenos días, Shaoran. — Y, para mi pesar, pude apreciar claramente una marca pequeña un tanto rojiza que estaba cerca de su oreja, en su mejilla izquierda. La reconocí enseguida, era del golpe que le había dado el día anterior; la marca era, sin duda alguna, el anillo que yo solía usar al revés, por lo que al golpearlo, la pequeña piedra de fantasía le había dado en todo su esplendor. — Lo siento

Él me entendió al instante, pues no preguntó el porqué de mis palabras, simplemente se limitó a sonreír y negar con la cabeza en un gesto de diversión

—Pensé que eras otra persona. — Continué

—No importa, de veras.

Y sonrió mas ampliamente, pero bajo su sonrisa pude descubrir que en vez de la alegría o el consuelo, demostraba tristeza. Sus ojos también se veían opacos y dolidos. ¡Tan parecido, pero tan diferente!

Verlo así, sólo dos años mayor que yo, con sus ojos tristes y sonriendo, demostrando cuan infeliz era, me hizo verlo como un niño pequeño y desprotegido. Me hizo querer ayudarlo. Y yo hace mucho que no sentía eso.

—Sha...

No pude terminar pues me hice presa del pánico. Lo que tanto miedo tenía que sucediera, llegaba a pasar en el momento menos conveniente. Me tense en mi lugar, sin llegar a moverme...

El ascensor se movía, aun, lentamente, pero las luces tiritaban y un gran golpe seco y muerto me hizo darme cuenta, de que, de ahí, ya no nos moveríamos.

Todo se detuvo tan bruscamente, que no pude sujetarme de nada y caí al suelo mientras las luces se apagaban definitivamente.

Ahora yo era la niña pequeña y desprotegida.

Shaoran seguía en su lugar, él sí había logrado sujetarse, pero también se había golpeado. Yo no le podía ver bien.

—¿Te lastimaste? — Me pregunto, mientras que acercaba demasiado a mí. Se había puesto de rodillas y su rostro muy cerca del mío.

—No, ¿y tú?

—Estoy bien.

Pero ya no me moví. Estaba en el suelo abrazándome las rodillas tal como una niña pequeña. Estaba indefensa con un miedo atroz que me impedía moverme.

¡Odiaba los hospitales!

Todo estaba oscuro y ni siquiera podía apreciar bien a Shaoran que sólo estaba a unos pocos centímetros de mí. Tanta oscuridad me causaba pánico, miedo, terror... estaba totalmente horrorizada y no me movería hasta que todo regresara a la normalidad.

Tenia los ojos cerrados, pero a través de mis párpados pude apreciar que el elevador se iluminaba con una luz tenue, curiosa, abrí los ojos para encontrarme que en cada esquina del ascensor, Shaoran, había puesto unas pequeñas lámparas, de esas que usan los médicos para revisar dentro de la garganta de uno cuando no hay buena iluminación.

Yo me quedé perpleja, interrogando a Shaoran con la mirada, que sólo atino a sonreír sinceramente y comentar:

—Creo, que tenías miedo.

Yo me embelese tontamente con su sonrisa. Tan simple, tan sincera, tan sencilla, pero que, verdaderamente, iluminaba mas que cualquier otra cosa en ese lugar lleno de penumbra... y no hablo del elevador. Hablo de un lugar que tanto tiempo estuvo lleno de oscuridad: hablo de mi corazón.

Porque esa simple sonrisa me había hecho sentir feliz, me había dado una esperanza como la que da un pequeño rayo de luz... me había confortado en un momento en el que sufría de miedo, angustia; y por dentro yo estaba llena de dudas... sinceramente, él lo había hecho sinceramente.

Y lo supe por su mirada. Yo sabía de eso. Su mirada era verdadera y lo era aún más su sonrisa.

—Gracias. — Agradecí de todo corazón, esperando que él notara que yo hablaba con el más puro agradecimiento que había sentido jamás por nadie.

Pero percibí un gran cambio en su forma de comportarse cuando le sonreí a manera de agradecimiento. Se alejó lo más posible de mí y su ceño se frunció, parecía que sus cejas se juntaban la una con la otra...

¡E igual se veía tan atractivo!

Yo me puse en pie y me acerque con la intención de saber que era lo que pasaba. Pero, mi propósito, se vio interrumpido ante otro movimiento, aún más brusco que el anterior, del ascensor. Que hizo caer tanto a Shaoran como a mí.

—Nos quedaremos buen rato aquí. — Dijo Shaoran mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

Porque, al caer, él había terminado tendido sobre mi, y nuestros labios se habían rozado. Las lamparitas habían terminado acostadas y yo desee que todo se apagara para quedar sola, yo y los labios de Shaoran. Bueno, y Shaoran, todo él.

Inconscientemente pase mi mano por su espalda deteniéndolo, no quería que se alejara.

—Por favor. — Dije sin saber bien porque mientras Shaoran me miraba con dudas en el rostro.

Su mirada vacilante me examinaba con tanto fervor que llegué a pensar que él podía ver a través de mí como si sus ojos fueran hechos de rayos equis.

Maldijo en voz baja y su ceño volvió a fruncirse; cerró los ojos como si intentara contenerse de algo. Sus manos, que se encontraban a lado de mi cabeza como sostén para él, se cerraron fuertemente y uno de sus puños golpeó el suelo.

Yo tan sorprendida por todo lo que él hacia, me quedé más que petrificada cuando sus labios chocaron violentamente contra los míos. La pequeña descarga de electricidad que antes había sentido volvió a repetirse, pero ahora con mas intensidad que nunca, apreciando un calor sofocante en mi vientre.

_Le estaba deseando_.

Sus manos, ya más relajadas, se cerraron con cuidado en mi mejilla mientras él profundizaba aquel beso. Su lengua exploro toda mi cavidad, y yo, gustosa, regresaba las caricias con la misma o más intensidad que él.

Mis manos que hasta ese momento se habían quedado inertes junto a mi cuerpo, regresaron a la vida y con ellas me dediqué a quitarle la bata para poder tocar mas fácilmente su cuerpo, él me ayudo en la tarea separándose un poco de mí, pero sin dejar de besar con ferocidad inaudita mis labios.

Estaba tan desesperada por sentirlo más, que no me percataba de _cas_i nada de lo que yo hacía. Sólo podía apreciar cada movimiento que él realizaba sobre mi cuerpo. Tan entretenidas estaban mis manos ahora sobre su cabello, tomando mechones y despeinándolos aun más de lo que era posible.

Mis piernas se habían cerrado sobre su cintura en un intento de sentirlo más cerca, en un intento de sentirlo simplemente. Él había alejado sus manos de mis mejillas y las había comenzado a bajar explorando otras _zonas_.

Solté un gemido de placer en cuanto sentí como sus manos se cerraban sobre mi trasero intentando lo mismo que yo segundos antes: sentirnos más.

—Te deseo— Dije en un impulso que no pude refrenar. Sentí mi piel arder ante mis propias palabras y, pese a la penumbra que nos envolvía, pude apreciar un sonrojo similar al mío en la piel de Shaoran.

Ambos nos detuvimos. No nos separamos, simplemente lo dejamos. Mi mirada se encontraba llena de dudas, mientras, Shaoran, ahora sólo se limitaba a mirarme con algo que descifre en el instante: me miraba con deseo.

Seguimos en silencio durante varios segundos, sin tocarnos y sin apartar la vista de nuestros ojos. Yo, paralizada por mis propias palabras. Él, no tengo la menor idea.

Shaoran se movió lentamente y me llevo con él hasta quedarnos sentados. Pude apreciar como su pecho subía y bajaba por la agitación del momento, de igual manera a sus labios rojos y un poco hinchados por la pasión del beso.

Lentamente y de una forma que me hizo desesperar, se fue acercando a mí hasta que nuestros labios volvieron a tocarse. Para mi sorpresa, no fue la continuación del beso que antes habíamos compartido, era, sin duda alguna, un beso cargado de cariño.

Sus labios se movían lentamente sobre los míos, apenas tocándose y en un roce tan cálido que fue difícil no rendirme ante él.

Porque nunca antes, había experimentado aquello.

Duramos cierto tiempo con aquella caricia tan cálida e inocente que contrario a lo que se pensaría, me hizo desear más.

Desesperadamente pase mis brazos sobre su cuello para atraerlo mas a mí, pero mi gesto fue interrumpido por las manos de Shaoran que me tomaron por los hombros y que me alejaron lo suficiente como para poder ver con claridad los detalles del otro.

Yo, sin duda, aprecie más de él, de lo que él pudo apreciar de mí.

Era tan guapo, su rostro estaba serio, pero ahora sus ojos tenían un brillo de exquisita contrariedad. Sus labios se abrían para decir algo, pero definitivamente sólo soltaba un suspiro que llevaba con él una pizca de dolor.

Finalmente con sus ojos brillantes de decisión, se acercó a mí, rozando sus labios tiernamente y después soltar con lo que deduje fue un gran esfuerzo:

-Yo no _sólo_ te deseo.

Yo me quedé perpleja, pues no entendía sus palabras, pero ni tiempo tuve de pensarlas, pues, Shaoran, ahora _sí_ me beso con la furia inicial.

Yo entusiasmada como al principio o tal vez más. Correspondí con la intensidad debida. Aun sentados me incline un poco más hasta poder quedar sentada sobre él y sentir su notable excitación. Shaoran se puse de pie y me llevo abrazada de él, mis piernas en su cintura y mis brazos sobre su cuello.

Gemí fuertemente en cuando me sentí acorralada entre la pared y el cuerpo de Shaoran.

Una de sus manos, que hasta entonces había tenido ocupadas sujetándome por el trasero, se movió sigilosamente hasta tocar ligeramente uno de mis pechos.

Él lo estaba tomando todo con calma, almacenando cada suspiro, cada gemido y cada uno de nuestros roces en su memoria: como si fuera algo sagrado.

Yo, en cambio, que no tenia ni una pizca de paciencia, me vi recorriendo su espalda y apresándolo aun más en mis piernas. La bata que antes le había quitado a Shaoran estaba ahora revuelta en una de las esquinas y yo planeaba que sucediera lo mismo con su camisa.

En estos momentos nadie creería que yo le temiera a la oscuridad, porque lo único que yo hacia en esos momentos respecto a esa negra compañera era sin duda alguna disfrutarla; yo no estaba acostumbrada a sonrojarme, pero después del primer beso y el primer roce me di cuenta que, en ese momento, era algo inevitable: todo me estaba causando mas placer del que jamás había sentido; y me daba pena y en cierto sentido me contrariaba que fuera Shaoran quien me hacia sentir todo aquello.

Con una desesperación, acompañada de una locura de las mas extrañas, me vi quitándole la corbata mientras él levantaba lentamente mi sudadera y, con ella, se llevaba gran parte de mi camisa, dejando al descubierto todo mi abdomen y parte mi pecho.

_Le necesitaba._

Y pese a que estuve a punto de decirlo, esas palabras no saldrían ni por equivocación de mi boca. Porque eso era humillante... y no podía evitarlo.

Aprisionada entre Shaoran y la pared sintiendo su calidez, oyendo como gemía a mi compás y cómo me repartía caricias por todo el cuerpo... Con esas chispas saltando en la oscuridad ante el paso de su mano por mi piel desnuda... por mi mente llego a pasar, que si lo soltaba, que si por tan sólo un segundo él se separaba de mí, todo terminaría para no volver a comenzar.

No pensaba con claridad y no era que me importara, por que lo único de lo que era consiente era de Shaoran, de él y de nada más.

En el momento en que Shaoran emitió un fuerte gemido, me percaté de lo pequeño que era el lugar donde estamos y de lo incómoda que era nuestra posición. En un rápido movimiento me separe de él y lo lleve conmigo al suelo pero, al contrario de la primer vez, ahora yo me situé sobre él mientras comenzaba a desabrochar lentamente los botones de su camisa, sin despegar mis labios de los suyos siquiera.

Incluso con la poca luz con la que contábamos, al terminar de desabrochar su camisa no pude contener el impulso de querer ver su pecho desnudo. Me aleje despacio de él y con un poco de asombro pude apreciar que él, realmente era perfecto.

Tanto su pecho como su abdomen parecían una tableta de chocolate, que sería tan apetecible si se combinaba con su hermoso color de cabellera.

Me acerqué nuevamente para besar sus labios y en el instante entendí que él ya estaba igual de desesperado que yo, pues mis labios todavía no lo tocaban y él ya me había tomado de la cabeza para unirnos nuevamente. Yo no le di el gusto tan fácilmente.

Rechacé su beso y me limité a acariciar con mi lengua sus labios entreabiertos. Yo quería que él me deseara. Quería que me necesitara. Quería que tuviera tantas ganas que ya no aguantara más.

Pero no sé si funciono, pues mi propio calor me distrajo totalmente de lo que hacia. _Yo_ era quien lo deseaba_. Yo_ era quien lo necesitaba. _Yo_ era la que tenía tantas ganas que ya no aguantaba más.

Y con esas mismas ganas desenfrenadas deje caer mi peso sobre él para intentar quitarle el pantalón.

¡Al diablo si de repente todo funcionaba!

No me importaba que alguien entrara y nos viera en una situación tan comprometedora e ilegal. Me urgía demasiado que esto culminara en el final feliz que se merecía. Quería tenerlo ya.

Mis manos, temblorosas de ganas, bajaron hasta su cinturón donde intentaron deshacerse de él... pero algo me interrumpió.

Incrédula y recelosa levanté mi mirada hacia Shaoran que me apartaba lentamente de él. Me estaba deteniendo.

—Quiero terminar. — Dije, intuyendo lo que él pensaba.

—Realmente no quieres. — Me contestó con una mirada triste mientras acomodaba sus botones para después sacudir su bata que estaba olvidada en un rincón. Por último, me bajó totalmente la camisa y con ella la sudadera. _Él no quería_.

Para mi sorpresa las luces del ascensor comenzaron a tiritar y se encendieron aun sin reanudar la marchar original.

Estaba seria y herida, ¿para que comenzó todo aquello si realmente no quería?

Y me di cuenta: yo se lo había pedido. Yo le había mendigado ese afecto sólo porque fue bueno conmigo. Yo, prácticamente, le había obligado.

Desee llorar, pero cuando las lagrimas amenazaron con salir sentí las manos de Shaoran sobre mi mejilla y, lentamente, juntó mi frente contra la suya. Se veía triste y melancólico.

—No te estoy rechazando. — Dijo, y no le creía.

_"Serio, que nunca le habían conocido ninguna novia_" ya no me tragué todo eso.

Shaoran era como todos los demás, buscaba lo mismo que todos: un poco de sexo y una falda que le baile.

Y yo quería serlo.

¡Es sólo superficial!

No me importaba su forma de ser, ni sus modos, ni nada, absolutamente nada de él. Lo único que quería era su físico... sus manos, su pecho, sus hombros, su abdomen, su rostro; todo, menos sus ojos.

El elevador reanudó, después de tanto, su marcha y con ella las manos de Shaoran que me acercaron ante él.

Con cariño, con cuidado y sin una gota de deseo, sus labios se posaron junto a los míos para después abrazarme fuertemente pero sin lastimarme y, finalmente, mencionar lo que tanto dolor y pesar le causaba.

—Yo estoy enamorado de ti. Te amo, _tal como eres_.

Sorprendida y aturdida busque sus ojos con mi mirada y en ella no encontré nada que me hiciera dudar de sus palabras. Él decía la verdad.

Él me amaba, estaba enamorado de mí. _Él me amaba tal como era._

Las puertas se abrieron y él bajó sin mirar atrás, sin dar una seña o esperar una respuesta, se marchó huyendo de sus palabras.

Una carrera desbocada comenzó en mi corazón, tan fuertes eran mis latidos que me evitaban escuchar otra cosa. Simple y sencillamente los latidos de mi corazón que se juntaban con el vació que habían dejado los latidos de Shaoran.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo nuevamente, dejándome el paso libre hacia mi destino, salí inconscientemente sin percatarme siquiera de mis movimientos. Como robot, llegué rápidamente ante Yukito quien sólo abrió los ojos y con sus luces doradas me sonrió.

—Te quedaste atrapada en el elevador, ¿Cierto?

—Sí.

—Qué bien— Yukito me indicó con una seña que me sentará cerca de él. Yo simplemente moví una de las tantas sillas y la situé a su lado para sentarme en ella. Él, preocupado y sobre protector pasó su mano sobre mi frente como si tuviera fiebre. — ¿Estas enferma? Te ves muy roja.

—Estoy bien, Yuki, ¿qué era lo que necesitabas? —Yukito sólo sonrió ante mi desesperada pregunta, para después ir al grano sin más preámbulos.

—Perdona por lo de ayer, Sakura, no era mi intención— Yo le miré de reojo, recordando rápidamente la causa de mi visita, pero al apreciar lo que ésta me había traído no pude mas que sonreír.

—No importa.

-—Tuviste pesadillas?

—Sí, pero no es de gran importancia, ya me tengo que ir, duré mucho atrapada en ese lugar.

—Sueña bien.

Salí rápidamente y me decidí a usar las escalares. Estaba feliz. Sentía un entusiasmo de niña péqueña, una felicidad inaudita que no sentía en tantos años que me dio un poco de pavor.

Quería cantar, quería saltar, quería gritar, quería besar a Shaoran Li.

¡Dios, quería ser Avril Lavigne!

**I want to lock you up in my closet**

**Where no one's around**

**I want to put your hand in my pocket**

**Because you're allowed**

**I want to drive you into the corner**

**And kiss you without a sound**

**I want to stay this way forever**

**I'll say it loud**

**Now you're in**

**And you can't get out**

Quería, necesitaba, deseaba hacerle tantas cosas... Tanto buenas como malas.

Como en una nube llegue a mi casa. Mi madre, sólo me miró desconcertada por lo feliz que me veía. Subí cantando hasta mi habitación y tirada en mi cama por fin pensé con claridad.

Shaoran me quería, él estaba enamorado de mí. Y yo era una perra.

Sus sentimientos eran verdaderos y sinceros, en todo momento del elevador se estuvo conteniendo para no causarme daño, para no darme una mala impresión.

Yo sólo le usaba.

Yo era perra, vil y desgraciada. El mismo daño que a mí me habían causado era el mismo que quería provocarle a él. Sólo por mis ganas, por mi desfachatez. Por mi idiotez.

Nuevamente tuve un deseo enorme de llorar, de desahogarme por completo.

¡Pero eran tantos los sentimientos encontrados!

Porque después de este día, de ese momento, me había dado cuenta de tantas cosas. Porque él era el único quien lograba hacerme sentir así. Quien me elevaba al cielo con sólo tocarme, con besarme en una caricia desenfrenada o en la más pasiva.

Porque él me elevaba.

Me hacia feliz con una sonrisa, y más con una caricia.

No le amaba, de eso estaba segura. Pero él sería un buen amigo, un buen compañero. Porque me amaba tal como era. Y también me deseaba.

Pero _no sólo_ me deseaba. También me amaba.

Mi cabeza era un lio, pero si de algo estaba totalmente segura era de una cosa:

Tendría el mejor sueño de toda mi vida.

Eso era certero.

Porque yo no era Elizabeth, ofendida después de la declaración del señor Darcy, no. Yo era Julieta conociendo a su Romeo.

* * *

**Notas de autor: **Este es sin duda, el capitulo más perturbador que he escrito en mi vida.

PD: Avril Lavigne Rulllleeees!

PD2: Me ha agarrado un ataque de histeria al subir esto y ver que se habían borrado todas las letras con tilde y de igual manera la letra "ñ"... No hubieran tenido el capi sino estuviera bien, pero gracias a dios se pudo arreglar ^^.

PD3: Me he peleado a muerte con esta pagina T.T


	6. Romeo y su Julieta

Los personajes de CLAMP no me pertenecen... No me lo tienen que recordar.

**Never Think**

**Por Andie Mosby**

**Capitulo 5. Romeo y su Julieta**

—I feel so untouched And I want you so much That I just can't resist you It…- Suspiré, otra vez hacía lo mismo, llevábamos una hora en el lugar y seguía riéndose con esa maldita risita que tanto le conocía— Quieres dejar de fregarle la vida a los demás ¿por favor?

—Es que eres tan obvia— Me recriminó Tomoyo con la misma risita— admite que estás pensando en él.

— ¿Pensando en quien?

—En Shaoran—Se mofó— ¿En quién más podría ser?

—No estoy pensando en Shaoran— Le respondí a la defensiva. Sí, Tomoyo era una amiga querida y pese a que no sabía todo, aun podía ver a través de mí. Sólo bastó contarle mi encuentro con Shaoran en el elevador para que me hiciera un sin fin de bromas al respecto. Ella alegaba y alegaba que yo estaba enamorada de Shaoran. Pero eso no era cierto y no tengo ni una duda en ello. — ¿Por qué insistes tanto en eso?

—Ahh—. Suspiró— Es que, Sakurita, hablas de él como si fuera el hombre perfecto. Bueno, y si realmente lo digo es porque me gustaría que estuvieras enamorada de él. Él es _tan _maravilloso: su cuerpo, su rostro, su complexión, esas cejas tan...

—Basta, hablas de él como si lo conocieras... Ah... —Cierto, yo no era la mejor observadora, pero aun así no entendía como es que después de tanto no lo vi obvio: ella le conocía—. Tomoyo.

—Ji, lo siento, no quería decírtelo, pero estoy saliendo con un doctor _apuestísim_o, hace algunos días me presento a Shaoran. Y ya te dije lo que opino de él. Y eso incluye que te ama.

Decidí ignorarla mientras bebía un poco mas del té que nos había llevado hacia ya un rato la mesera. Té, un té con mucha azúcar y leche. Era raro, porque si yo bebía algo, inexcusablemente tendría alcohol. Y si de todas maneras, no le llevaba la platica a Tomoyo, no me imaginaba como sería con el alcohol encima.

Suspiré, había pasado más de un mes y desde entonces no había visto a Shaoran. Me daba miedo lo que pudiera pasar, porque, si lo que él decía era cierto, me encontraba ante una situación donde le defraudaría y, aparte, ¿qué quería él de mí? Yo no podía ser su novia, ni siquiera podría ser su amiga, entonces ¿qué esperaba?

Estaba enojada con él.

—¿Ya has leído el libro que te presté? —Preguntó repentinamente, sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Mientras me daba cuanta que estaba lloviendo. Vaya que andaba distraída.

—Sí—Contesté pensando en ese libro: un fraude— Es un fraude.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Una persona no puede estar tanto tiempo enamorado de alguien, no puede vivir toda una vida pensando o amando a alguien que ni siquiera piensa en él. El amor tarde o temprano se acaba— Tomoyo me miró con los ojos llenos de curiosidad y, entonces, alegó:

—¿Y que hay de Romeo y Julieta? Ambos murieron por amor.

—Eso fue sólo un apasionamiento, no se conocían bien, sólo se deslumbraron un momento. Estoy totalmente segura que si se hubieran tratado más tiempo estarían hartos el uno del otro. Por eso su amor es épico: murieron antes de conocerse— Y por eso, justamente, Shaoran era mi Romeo. Si me conociera, ya no me amaría.

—Elizabeth y el señor Darcy.

—En el fondo se odiaban.

—Heathcliff y Catherine.

—Ese sí es amor—. Tomoyo me miró con los ojos abiertos, de todas las historias de "amor" esa era la menos adecuada, muchos la considerarían una historia de odio.

—Tú estás loca, ¿cómo puedes llamar a eso amor?

—Porque... —Porque así era— A pesar de todo el daño que se hicieron, de todo lo que sufrieron a causa del otro, por todo lo imperfectos que eran ante sí, ellos... ellos siguieron sintiendo lo mismo. Se defraudaron de una manera total y, aún así, se amaban.

Era la situación más rara del mundo, yo peleando con Tomoyo acerca de libros. Antes no solía leer mucho, que digamos.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? — Me preguntó aun dudando y claramente analizando todo lo que le decía.

—Hay una frase.

—Dímela.

—El amor no es amor, cuando con algo lo alteras o lo apartas con desvíos, Oh no, es una marca indeleble, que enfrenta tempestades y jamás se debilita.

—Te contradices toda.

Y por más que yo repitiera esa frase una, y otra, y otra vez a quien fuera, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, me gustaría no creerla.

Tomoyo y yo salimos de la cafetería tan pronto dejó de llover y el cielo se aclaró un poco. Esas salidas me agradaban, mínimo así no terminaba en la cama de un desconocido, y de igual manera me agradaba pelear con Tomoyo, ella era mi amiga fiel. Ya me podía ver con un sombrero de vaquera y entonando esa canción.

Aún era temprano y tenía mucho tiempo por delante, me puse a pensar que hacer o a donde ir, porque Tomoyo tenía una cita con ese doctor _apuestísimo_ que me había mencionado, por lo que me quedaría sola sin ganas de querer volver a casa.

—Puedes ir al cine—. Sugirió.

—Lo pensaré, suerte.

—Gracias, Saku, Te amo—. Y se despidió de mí con un corto beso en los labios.

Me reí, todo eso había comenzado en la secundaria, cuando caminábamos de la mano por el centro de la ciudad aparentando ser lesbianas: era divertido. La gente nos volteaba a ver y cuchicheaban cosas raras. E incluso una vez nos toco una señora religiosa que de tan sólo vernos se persigno. Claro, las cosas subieron de tono y terminamos besándonos, en broma siempre. Con los labios cerrados.

A ella y a mí nos parecía lo más normal. Y se convirtió en algo tan cotidiano que terminamos haciéndolo siempre.

—Adiós, Tomoyo.

Yo no le dije que la amaba o que siquiera la quería: yo _ya_ no decía esas cosas.

Me di la vuelta buscando el cine y viendo la cartelera. Acción, romance, comedia, comedia musical, infantiles. Lo único bueno en esa cartelera eran las películas infantiles.

Porque no eran las típicas historias de amor que incluso manejan las películas de acción, estas historias eran de amistad, de retos, de superación. Eran más la vida real que cualquier otra basada en _hecho reales._

Me acerqué a comprar el boleto de la película cuando sentí a alguien en mi espalda. En el momento supe quien era. Tan sólo de sentir su respiración o la diferencia de cabezas. Pues mi frente muy apenas y le llegaba a los labios. Mi metro cincuenta y ocho no era nada nuevo.

—Vaya película más interesante eliges ver—Dijo, observando sobre mi hombro el ticket que tenía en la mano y acercándose a la taquilla mientras pedía uno igual al vendedor. —Yo pensé que te gustarían otro tipo de películas.

Al fin me giré para encontrarme con él, alto, delgado, _apuestísimo_.

—Por eso es imposible que me ames, no me conoces, Shaoran.

—Te conozco más de lo que te imaginas.

Nuestras miradas se sostuvieron unos instantes. Él me retaba claramente a desviar la mirada. Y yo no le seguí el juego.

—¿Estas sola? — Preguntó con interés, tomándome de la mano y guiándome con él hacia la sala de la película.

—No— Le mentí mientras le soltaba la mano, aparentemente indignada—Vengo con mi novio, un tipo alto y fuerte, es muy celoso—Le advertí.

—Entonces no es tu novio— Dijo entre risas, yo le mire intrigada hasta que se digno a confesar su chiste: —Es tu hermano.

—Ja, ja.

Mi risa sarcástica y mi visible desprecio tenían la intención de alejarlo, pero aún eso no sirvió, y terminamos por entrar a la sala donde se supone sería la película, mi sorpresa, pues, siempre se hace mayor cuando estoy con él, si yo hubiera llegado sola no sé me hubiera hecho extraño, ni me hubiera incomodado ver que la sala prácticamente estaba vacía, pero esto era diferente, estábamos solos, en una sala, sola, sin iluminación, él y yo solos, como en el elevador. Bah... esto era un fraude y una broma de mal gusto.

Me moví incomoda mientras veía como Shaoran se sentaba justo en la esquina de la sala, donde, si alguien entrara, no se vería nada.

Un lugar donde se podían hacer _cosas_.

Soltando un suspiro de mortificación, me senté a lado de Shaoran justo en el momento en que se comenzaba a proyectar la película. Bueno, no la película, sino media hora de anuncios políticos, otra de recomendaciones durante la película y, por último, los próximos estrenos de la temporada. Para que, finalmente, comenzara el filme.

En la penumbra del lugar pude ver de reojo como Shaoran se acomodaba, inclinándose hacia atrás y, tal cual niño en su hogar, poniendo los pies en el asiento de adelante, que estaba solo, como todo el lugar.

Y verlo así, casi acostado, totalmente relajado y emocionado por una película infantil, me hizo sonreír. Esa parte de él no la conocía. Solamente conocía al Shaoran que tenía gran voz al momento de atender a un paciente, le había visto tímido, desprotegido, asustado, enojado, un poco desquiciado, pero no con esa paz tan acogedora que te llama a unírtele, nunca lo había visto como Shaoran, el adolescente que era; Que podía tener gustos, aficiones, porque para mi solamente había sido un objeto de deseo y un médico, alguien a quien acudes cuando te duele la barriga, o cuando intentas suicidarte. Era la primera vez que le veía así, y, de ese modo, no me parecía ni extraño, ni imposible el ser su amiga.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por las voces del film. Dispuesta a ver la película, decidí prestar toda mi atención. Comenzaba pues, en un cine, con la típica tecnología que se usan en las películas de Pixar. Todo iba bien en los primeros minutos, el niño y su héroe, el niño jugando, el niño que conoce a una niña que se convierte en su compañera de juego, los dos niños con su mismo héroe, el sueño de ambos; perfecto, todo perfecto hasta terminada abruptamente esa escena cambiándola por otra más _feliz_. Los que solían ser compañeros de juego, casándose.

Ahí empezó el delirio, se veía su vida, resumida, pero _feliz_. Su vida _juntos_, desde el día de su boda, pasando por problemas, pero aun así _feliz_. Porque estaban _juntos_. En menos de diez minutos se mostró toda su vida. Se conocieron de niños, se casaron, tuvieron una larga vida y _feliz_; y llegaron a viejos, envejecieron juntos.

Todo _juntos_.

Hasta que ella murió, ya anciana, dejando solo a su anciano esposo.

Una vida completa de _amor_ y _felicidad_.

Una vida, que para mí, no estaba permitida.

—¿Estas bien? — Escuché preguntar a Shaoran, me había olvidado de él.

—Perfectamente—. Le mentí intentando sonar convincente.

Pero no estaba nada bien, cuando aprendería, yo, que no podía ver telenovelas, escuchar música, ver una película, o, siquiera, leer un libro relacionado con el amor. Estaba dolida, muy dolida.

Y más viendo esas escenas. Porque yo lo quería, lo envidiaba, yo quería tener una vida así, yo había imaginado tener una vida así. Estuve a punto de conseguirla... pero todo fue un simple sueño, una alucinación. Nada real.

Naoki no era real. Él no existía, todo fue una farsa y vil mentira. Todo menos yo, porque había sido la primera vez en que era completamente sincera, tan sincera e inocente... y tan entregada.

—Vamos—. Susurró alguien en mi oído y salí del lugar siendo guiada por su mano. Hasta la luz.

Lejos de las voces del cine y el viejo cascarrabias. Pensé con más claridad y viéndome en la marquesina de un próximo estreno fílmico, me di cuenta que estaba llorando. Sigo siendo una niña, ¿no creen?

Me vi demacrada, y lo único que tenía ganas de hacer, era tirarme en el suelo y sentarme de cuclillas, abrazarme a mi misma y llorar, no parar de llorar. Tan sola como siempre... ¡Cuánto había cambiado!

Estaba sola en un vació incesante que me nublaba y apartaba... no había luz.

—¿Te duele?

Levante mi vista y recordé que Shaoran seguía conmigo. Se había arrodillado para quedar a mi altura y con sus cálidas manos me acariciaba el rostro. Se veía triste, preocupado. Asombrada por el gesto y la sinceridad de su acto, sólo atine a contestar:

—Sí.

Sus manos dejaron de acariciarme para tomarme en un férreo abrazo. Cuando habló, con su suave voz acariciándome el cuello no pude más que rendirme ante él.

—Yo... nunca te haría daño, no me importa lo que has hecho, no me importa si no tienes los mismo gustos que yo, pero... necesito estar contigo, te necesito de una manera enfermiza. Y sé que es amor... porque el poco sufrimiento que he visto que pasas, se parece bastante al que yo sufro por ti. Sin ti rondando a mí alrededor no sería nada. Tú eres lo único que puedo ver, escuchar o sentir, siempre. Tú eres lo único real en el mundo, para mí.

Cierto, no le conocía. Cierto, él no me conocía. Pero cuando estas apunto de saltar al vació... hasta un perro que habla te puede salvar.

Pero, claro, Shaoran era mejor. Era perfecto para el caso. Porque era él.

Lo abracé.

—Gracias.

Me puse en pie, ya recuperada de todo y cuando él me siguió tomándome de la mano, no me molestó; cuando sus labios rozaron mi rostro en un gesto obvio, no me molestó.

Cuando subimos al auto y me guió hasta su departamento, no me molestó. Podía confiar en él. Y si luego terminaba bebiendo un líquido que me costara la vida y él se atravesara el pecho con una daga, no me molestaría. Porque así, él podría ser Romeo y yo su Julieta. Porque yo era suya. Y él era mío.

Y vaya que no podía ser más sincera.

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

Lo sé, me odian. Y también sé que el capitulo es muy corto. Lo siento, pero he tenido una vida complicado en los últimos meses. Muy complicada con rompimientos tipo telenovelescos, visitas urgentes al hospital, recientemente radiografías y miles de pastillas, etc. En resumen dos visitas de urgencia al hospital, he estado en servicio social y demás... ahh tambien reprobe tres materias y mis padres me tenían castigada la computadora.

Sé que es corto, pero el próximo es muuuuuuy largo y con el titulo creo se harán una idea de como séra :_La mente de Shaoran._

Besos.


	7. La mente de Shaoran

Sí, he actualizado & he vuelto : ) I promise* Capitulo dedicado a todos aquellos que han leído y comentado esta historia. En especial MadReader-alwaysBeYourself quien siempre me dejó grandes comments y porras. Gracias a todos

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a CLAMP, la historia es totalmente mía, si te la robas te parto el brazo . Teniendo el punto aclarado, vamos a lo que nos importa.

**Never Think**

**Por Andie Mosby**

**Capitulo 6. _La mente de Shaoran._**

Era como cualquier día en mi vida: tedioso.

Subía y bajaba, entraba a los consultorios, atendía pacientes. Tal como siempre. Y, tal como siempre, Meiling me persiguió de un lado a otro, me cuesta creer que la "_señorita_" no entendiera el significado de un "_Aléjat_e" porque ella simplemente seguía insistiendo... como siempre.

—Y, ¿cómo te va hoy?— Preguntó quisquillosamente mientras se sentaba sobre la mesa del consultorio, _su _consultorio, al cual yo había entrado para entregarle las muestras de un paciente.

—Normal— Contesté rogando que me dejara en paz, no me gusta tratar mal a las chicas, por más fastidiosas que estas puedan ser.

—¿Cuántos te faltan atender?

—Sólo una chica... acaba de ingresar.

—Pues date prisa— Me guiñó el ojo— Así saldremos a pasear por allí.

No le contesté, y, ni me importo su cara de aflicción cuando cerré la puerta tras de mí. No me interesaban las chicas. Todas eran iguales: Gritonas, lloronas y siempre se pegaban como sanguijuelas. Eran tan desesperantes.

Claro, admito que hay chicas guapas, pero ninguna lo era tanto como para tentarme; Meiling tenía todo lo que un chico podría pedir: era una atleta, inteligente, con un cuerpo de infarto y un rostro... lindo. Y era _fácil_.

Pero yo no buscaba nada de eso, yo no creía en eso; si un día llegaba ese "querutin" o como se llame, pues, no podría hacer nada; pero, por mientras esas cosas no me importaban, ni hoy, ni mañana, ni en muchos años.

Lancé un suspiro que la enfermera interpretó muy bien.

—No se preocupe, sensei, es el ultimo paciente.

—¿De que se trata?— Pregunté sin darle importancia.

—Es una chica que intento suicidarse.

Bufé, sería la tercera del día y suspiré, era mi trabajo y me gustaba, no quedaba nada que hacer. Así que, suspirando nuevamente, entré a la habitación.

—Buenas tardes Doctor, Soy la señora Kinomoto, lamento las molestias— Comentó una señora... o una mujer, porque realmente esa persona se veía demasiado joven para llamarla "Señora".

—No se preocupe, para eso estamos nosotros.—Le sonreí, eso siempre ayudaba a los pacientes, se sentían con más confianza y de esa manera uno obtenía unos cuantos privilegios, el mayor de todos, sin duda, era la cooperación. Si le agradabas a la familia, harían todo lo posible por ayudarte... por mas que fueran vidas de personas, esto no dejaba de ser un negocio.— ¿Qué es lo que necesita?

—Mi hija, bueno... intento suicidarse.— Contestó la Sra. Kinomoto, mientras señalaba a la que supuse sería su hija, me giré para encararla...

—Muy bien.— Alcancé a comentar antes de quedarme sin habla; era, sin duda alguna, la jovencita más hermosa que jamás había visto; era pequeña, con un cabello corto rozándole los hombros, de un color rojizo, bastante llamativo, como todo ella. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención, eran sus ojos... Verdes, verdes, verdes... Mi color favorito. La miré unos cuantos segundos y recuperando todo el aliento que había perdido, me dirigí a ella.— ¿Señorita...?

—Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura.— Dijo con altivez, con confianza, no era la chica tímida que pensé en el primer momento. De hecho me dio un poco de miedo. Pero hay que admitirlo, Sakura era un hermoso nombre.

—Muy bien, señorita Sakura, ¿Es la primera vez que lo hace?... Bueno... ¿Qué intenta hacerlo?— Maldición, estaba diciendo muchas tonterías. Si se hubiera suicidado, no estaría aquí contigo, _Idiota._

—No—Contestó rápidamente la madre de Sakura, vaya madre más sobre protectora.— Ya es la quinta vez.

Me limité a hacer mi trabajo, sólo tenía que venderla, pues la herida no era muy profunda, ni de gran riesgo. Pero me costo trabajo, bastante.

Su piel era más clara que la mía, pero era muy suave. Estando tan cerca de ella podía percibir un aroma muy parecido a la vainilla... ¿O eran fresas, o algo más? No podía reconocerlo, ella me tenía atontado, ella, su aroma, su piel, sus ojos mirándome incesantemente. Y cuando se movía.. cuando realizaba cualquier movimiento por más pequeño que fuera, su cabello se meneaba tentadoramente y de él desprendía un aroma aun más maravilloso del que hubiera podido imaginar antes. Era un aroma que hipnotizaba.

_Estaba mareado._

—Hasta luego, Sakura— Le dije mientras le daba la receta, y, al tomar la hojita, sus dedos rozaron los míos y un escalofrió ascendente me recorrió todo el ser— No intentes hacerlo nuevamente— Rogué.

—Hasta luego Doctor, espero verlo pronto.— Y sonrió, ¡Sonrió! En todo el maldito tiempo no lo había hecho y... ¡Vaya! Qué sonrisa más hermosa y contagiosa, que encajaba completamente con todo su rostro, su dulce y hermoso ros... ¡Alto! ¿yo soy quien piensa esto?

Me sonroje, diablos, ¿qué me pasaba?

Seguramente es sólo algo momentáneo...

Eso esperaba, pero no pude evitar la decepción cuando la vi salir por la puerta, acompañada de su madre que se despedía de mí. Qué extraño sentimiento de vació. Pero se quitará... claro que se quitará.

—¿Estás bien?— Escuche preguntar a Eriol— Estas muy distraído últimamente.

Lo miré. Él me miró.

—¿Me hablas a mí?

Y me percaté de que aquello me ocurría muy frecuentemente: la gente me miraba y negando con la cabeza se alejaba como si fuese contagioso. Algo debía andar mal conmigo. Tal vez era culpa de _ella. _

Y sí, lo admito, no dejo de pensar en _ella_ y si esto fuera twitter le agregaría la cosita de número antes para distinguirla ante todas mis palabras. ¡No sé que me pasa!

Y si esto fuera twitter.. esperen, creo que eso ya lo había pensado.. ¡No sé que me pasa! Y sí, sé que eso también ya lo había pensado. Estoy mal...

No sé que sea, pero simplemente no puedo dejar de pensarla, el otro día ordene una colonoscopia a un hombre que venía por dolor de garganta, gracias a Dios entendió mi situación y se quitó de la cabeza la idea de demandar al hospital.

Pero eso no era todo, ¡oh, no! El gran Shaoran Li, el rico, exitoso y cien por ciento guapo Shaoran Li, se había caído enfrente de un niño de dos años quien había reído hasta vomitar, y si lo digo así es porque así fue, L-I-T-E-R-A-L-M-E-N-T-E. Estúpido niño que se cree mejor que yo.

—¿Shaoran? ¿Estas bien? — Me pregunta un curioso Yamazaki con sus permanentes ojos cerrados.

—Sí, ¿por?

—No sé si te diste cuenta, pero llevas varios minutos mirando en la misma dirección y de repente cambias a otra posición.. También creo que una de esas veces gritaste...

Vaya, vaya. Estoy más que mal.

—Si, no te preocupes Yamazaki, es sólo la edad.

Y él se lo cree...

_—You lift my feet off the ground you spin me around you make me crazier, crazier. Feels like i'm falling And I'm Lost in your eyes you make me crazier, crazier, crazier._

—Crazieeeeeeer —. Graznó mi buen amigo Eriol. — Con que enamorado ¿eh, Shaoran.?

—Calla, ser de mente inferior.

Sólo porque me gustaba esa canción, bueno, realmente ni me gustaba, apareció en mi iPod mágicamente. Ok, miento, pero no tiene nada de malo, aparte venía en el Soundtrack de la película de Hanna Montanna.

Sí, escuche esos grillos y sí, también me alegro de haberlo pensado y no dicho en voz alta, ya me imagino la cara de Eriol.

—¿Qué quieres? O acaso ¿joder vidas es tu pasatiempo favorito?

—No, realmente no. Mi turno terminó, te toca y el problema es que llegaron dos tipos accidentados. — Su tono de voz era serio como el de un completo profesional, entonces él sí podía ser serio, claro, no por nada era el segundo mejor de la clase, claro, después de mí.

—¿Cómo fue el accidente? —Vaya manera de empezar el día, o la madrugada si entramos a términos mas acertados.

—Ambos iban en la misma moto, al parecer se saltaron un alto y un autobús de pasajeros los golpeo en la parte de atrás. La persona que iba manejando fue la menos dañada.

Y así con los detalles y la tarjeta de los pacientes en la mano me dirigí hacia donde los susodichos se debían encontrar. Ambos todavía estaban en urgencias y en camas sólo separadas por unas pequeñas cortinas que no permitían la privacidad.

Me acerqué cuidadosamente al primero quien me decían que no había resultado tan dañado.

Leí la hoja: Touya Kinomoto, sangre O positiva, 24 años. Y después de eso venían los daños que el accidente había provocado. Un pie roto y varias costillas. Una contusión en la cabeza y... ¿delirios asesinos?

Pues bien, el señorito Kinomoto se veía con unas intensas ganas asesinas. Su mirada asesina me siguió con su vista asesina mientras recorría la cortina para concederle una leve privacidad.

Su mirada me incomodó durante un largo rato, se veía mayor, es decir, no aparentaba los 24 años que en la tarjeta decía tener. Sin duda se debía al sufrimiento. No lo conocía y no podía afirmarlo, pero sin duda las ojeras en sus ojos y el hecho de que se note tan avejentado pese a su edad, me parecía que tenía que ver con ello.

Tan ensimismado estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando suturé mal una de las heridas de su pierna: lastimándolo mas de lo necesario.

—¿Qué te pasa, MOCOSO? — Gritó como un poseso. Eso me pasa por estar tan distraído.. Un momento ¿mocoso? Tranquilo, Shaoran, recuerda a esa maestra de la preparatoria. "_No mates personas, es malo y son tus pacientes_" bueno, ella decía alumnos.

—Señor Kinomoto, le pido más respeto. Este es mi trabajo y...

—Y es un trabajo que tienes que hacer BIEN— Me interrumpió.. con que gente trata uno realmente..

Tarde poco más de media hora mientras suturaba todas las heridas y le quitaba varios vidrios que se habían incrustado en su piel. Me dediqué a ignorarle, era algo sumamente difícil cabe decir, puesto que sus palabras aun me llegaban a los oídos y hacían que hirviera en cólera. ¡Que gente! Si yo había sido criado para ser grande, para mandar a las personas y ahora yo estaba aquí recibiendo órdenes de un desconsidero paciente.

Está bien, lo admito, yo no suelo ser así, muchos me tratan de grosero y creído, pero no era mala persona, tampoco era arrogante, yo era amable y buena persona. Sin duda era él que me hacía sacar lo peor de mí.

Así que antes de golpear o insultar a un paciente recordé mi ética profesional y decidí huir de ahí, dirigiéndome hacia el compañero que había resultado más lastimado.

Abrí la cortinas lentamente, el paciente estaba totalmente dopado, era un hombre delgado, alto y con una piel exquisitamente blanca, su cabello era grisáceo y eso hacia que me recordara a mi difunto abuelo.

—Shaoran—Escuché que me llamaban—El Doctor Ryuu te busca, quiere que lo ayudes en una operación, ya me encargo yo de éste.

Y antes de poder decir pió me vi ante una persona ensangrentada y abierta del pecho al estomago, _interesante._ Y no es que a todos los doctores nos guste la sangre pero tengo que admitir que tenemos cierta fascinación hacia ella. Sí, también admito que tengo problemas con un delirio de grandeza.

La operación duró cierto tiempo y ya me encontraba en mi descanso cuando Meiling se acerco a mi, ¡Vaya chicas más pesada!

—Shaoran...—Comenzó hablando tiernamente, recargo su mano sobre la mía y su cabeza en mi hombro. Y me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta que no me molestaría el gesto si la persona que lo realizará fuera otra. Si sus ojos fueran verdes, su cabello castaño y tuviera por nombre Sakura Kinomoto... no me molestaría si fuera _ella.—_ Shaoran.. yo sé que suelo ser un poco fastidiosa, pero me gustas Shaoran, me gustas muchísimo.

—Lo sé— Contesté e intente medir un poco mis palabras para que no le dolieran tanto, es que las niñas son tan así.. tan, tan.. sentimentales y siempre les gusta hablar de cómo se sienten. Suspiré. —Pero verás Meiling, yo no siento eso por ti, así que no puedo ayudarte, lo lamento.

Ella me miró con esos ojos rojizos de los que los hombres siempre solían hablar, había algo en ella, me gustaba, pero no como _ella._ Vi como negaba con la cabeza y diciéndome cosas que no logre descifrar se alejaba por el pasillo. Mi vida era un caos.

—Sensei, lo buscan en el último piso para la revisión de rutina de los pacientes accidentados.

Suspiré.. ¿O es idea mía o últimamente me desvivo en suspiros? Este sería un largo día.

Me acerqué a la puerta y ahí estaba el joven Kinomoto con ¿su madre? ¡Vaya, que tonto! Al inicio no había asociado los nombres pero si él era Touya Kinomoto su hermana debía ser Sakura Kinomoto. Que joya de familia debo decir. Me acerqué lentamente y en cuanto se percato de mi presencia la señora Kinomoto se disculpó y salió de la habitación mientras me dedicaba a cambiarle bolsitas de suero por unas nuevas. También revisé que se le tenía que agregar cierta medicina por la intravenosa, la busque en el cajoncillo mientras él no me dejaba de mirar ceñudo. ¿Por qué no podía tener los ojos verdes y bondadosos de su hermana? Oh, cállate Shaoran.

Me acerque lentamente a él con la jeringa en la mano, vaya, me sentía poderoso y me reí malévolamente, debió advertirlo porque comenzó a gritar desesperado. Sufre pequeño cachorro, sufre.

—¡Aléjate de mí, mocoso! De seguro esa jeringa venia en tu set de _Mi Alegría_, No te atrevas a tocarme hasta que vea tu licencia medica— Oh, así que el tipo no soporta ni una bromita, pero vaya escándalo estaba armando. ¿Por qué no se limitaba a dejarme hacer mi trabajo?— ¡Que no te me acerques!

—Atiéndame Joven, es necesario para que pase el dolor...— Ética profesional, ética profesional, ese tipo de cosas son las que deberían tener los clientes...

-¿Joven? ¿JOVEN? ¡Pero si soy _más_ grande que tú! Mocoso impertinente...

No logré escuchar lo que decía, o bueno, honestamente no las entendía. Hablo bien el japonés, pero nunca he ido a lugares donde usen ese vocabulario, aunque tengo que admitir, que me alegro no entenderlo, por su voz y sus gestos estoy totalmente seguro que no era nada agradable.

Nunca me había encontrado a un paciente así, y recordé que si alguien no me respetaba yo tenía todo el derecho de tampoco respetarlo, así que con coraje y cierta satisfacción (hell yeah) le clave la aguja violentamente en donde alcance, entonces recordé que se debía administrar vía intravenosa y no me importo. Hagamos como que no entendí ese kanji.

Sonreí satisfactoriamente hasta que vi su puño venir. En la mejilla, justo se clavó en mi mejilla, maldito bastado. Escuché una risa y eso sólo aumento mi furia. Honestamente no podía recordar que alguna vez me pasara algo así, yo era temido, respetado. El hospital estaba lleno de guardias de seguridad, dedicados especialmente a mi protección, porque si no se los he aclarado yo tenía dinero, mucho dinero. Así que todos me respetaban. Y ese tipo no tenía la menor idea de con quien se había metido.

Estaba a punto de levantarme y regresar el golpe cuando escuché que alguien gritaba, no entendí sus gritos, pero sí sentí las cálidas manos de una mujer que me tocaba la herida intentando no dañarme, me ardía. Sonreía apenadamente y pedía disculpas en todos los idiomas posibles. Qué tierna mujer. Sonreí agradeciendo sus atenciones, no estaba muy acostumbrado a que me mimaran, trauma de infancia. En fin. Ella correspondía a mi sonrisa hasta que alguien se detuvo detrás de ella. No tuve que levantar el rostro para saber a quien pertenecía esa sombra, yo lo sabía. Y estaba seguro de poner reconocer esa presencia en cualquier parte del mundo. Porque simplemente era _ella_.

—No te preocupes madre, ya lo hago yo.—Dijo pausadamente con un tono de voz propio de una niña de primaria, le miré extrañado.. y entonces me di cuenta que su madre tenía la boca un poco abierta y la miraba con asombro— Touya esta que arde y no creo poder calmarlo.

—Oh, cierto— Eso pareció tener efecto en su madre pues pocos segundos después se dirigió a donde su hijo seguía pataleando y las enfermeras se pegaban unas a otras gritando, como para protegerse, je.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?— fue entonces cuando recordé su presencia, no es que la hubiera olvidado, pero no recordaba lo cerca que estaba su rostro del mío. Sus ojos verdes brillaban.. me sonrojé furiosamente. ¿Enserio, que rayos me pasaba?

—No, gracias.— Intente contestar cortés, pero no espere nada más y huí de ella. Su presencia me mareaba, su aroma, sus ojos verdes. Toda ella me mareaba.

Corrí tal cual perro mojado y sonreí alegremente cuando entre en el elevador, más no contaba con que ella me seguía. Enserio que ella me iba a volver _loca_, que diga loco.

El elevador cerro lentamente las puertas y aspire profundamente, valor, valor, necesitaba valor. Bajamos lentamente, y en el primer piso en el que se detuvo entró Nakuru, una chica que iba un año delante de mí. Sonrió tranquilamente y yo le correspondí. Oí como Sakura gruñía y comenzaba a hablar atropelladamente.

—¿Cómo te llamas?.— Se notaba desesperada por atraer mi atención, eso me hizo sentir bien.

—Li, Li Shaoran— _Tu_ Li Shaoran, quise decir pero guarde silencio antes de cagarla.

—Bueno, Shaoran— Me paralicé ¿Shaoran? Ella me llamó Shaoran, no doctor, no sensei, no, ella dijo Shaoran. Me sorprendí. ¿Había dicho ya antes que todos me temían?—Sólo quería agradecerte por cuidar de mi hermano y por ayudarme la ultima vez que estuve aquí.

Nakuru era una superior por lo que viendo la hora debía ir hasta la planta baja, pero escuchando a Sakura no pude evitar notar que se iba antes para darnos privacidad, si hasta la vi sonreír. Y no es que Nakuru estuviera equivocada, en cuanto ella salió Sakura presionó el botoncito ese que hace que las puertas se cierren. Me miró dos segundos y se lanzó sobre mi cuello y besó apasionadamente mis labios. No sabía que hacer, ¿por qué ella hacia esto? Era un sueño, tenía que serlo. Pero cuando empujó un poco más con su lengua me di cuenta que no lo era. Abrí mis labios correspondiéndole. No es que lo hubiera notado antes, pero llevaba bastante tiempo deseando que este momento, que ahora sucedía, se hiciera realidad. La besé lo más que pude, tome su cintura con mis manos, agradeciendo mentalmente a su mamá que la cintura de Sakura estuviera hecha para encajar a la perfección con mis manos. La besé más y la apreté contra mi_. La quería. La quería a ella._ Nuestro beso no terminaba, los segundo me habían sonado eternos y sus labios la gloria. No me percate del todo cuando se abrieron las puertas, sólo pude observar sus ojos llorosos cuando nos separamos de forma definitiva. Eso estaba mal y lo supe entonces: ella era una niña. Tenía problemas y yo no podía llegar y simplemente besarla sin pensar que había algo detrás. Intenté serenarme. Lo que le iba a decir era lo mejor para ella aunque..

—Vaya forma de agradecer la tuya. Pero lo siento, no estoy para eso... nunca significarías nada para mí. Lo lamento—. Aunque eso me partiera a _mí_ el corazón.

Salí del elevador dispuesto a no mirar atrás.

¿Por qué a mí? Hay muchas otras personas y la verdad no creo haber cometido nada tan grave en esta vida ni en las anteriores o en las futuras, yo no me merecía esto. No dejaba de pensar en ella. Antes no sabía lo que me pasaba y ahora que lo sabía no podía evitar pensar que era un método malévolo de dominación ¿por qué ella? ¿por qué no Meiling, Nakuru? ¿_por qué ella_? Si ella desde el inicio estaba prohibida, bastaba ver su rostro angelical (sobraba ver a su hermano diabólico) para saber que ella nunca podría ser mía. Lo supe desde que la vi, lo supe cuando la besé y ahora que lo recordaba no podía dejar de pensarlo. Sentir esto por ella estaba mal.

—¿Shaoran? Ya es hora de la foto— Miré a Erio y asentí levemente. Como todos los jodidos días la mayor parte del grupo se quería tomar una foto grupal. Por mí no había problema, el problema sin duda era..

—Xiao Lang, ¿olvidabas que sé pronunciar tu nombre bien, verdad?—El problema es ella. Meiling no entendía razones, ya se lo había dicho en Japonés, en chino, en ingles, en italiano, en latín, incluso se lo dije en elfo y ella simplemente no entendía la palabrita _no. _No Meiling, no quiero salir contigo, no quiero que salgamos así en la foto, no me había fijado en que corta era tu falda hoy, no, no, no. —Xiao Lang ¿así está bien no?

Rió y se levanto mientras besaba mi mejilla, honestamente estaba acostumbrado a ello, pero después de rechazarla días antes no pensé que siguiera con todo ésto. Aunque debo admitir que me molestaba que los demás lo disfrutaran tanto, pues mientras ella se lanzaba sobre mí para besar mi mejilla levantaba los pies al aire dejando ver buena parte de.. su cuerpo. Cosa que a ninguno de los presentes les molestaba en absoluto. No tenían vergüenza.

—¡Shaoran!—Escuché gritar a alguien frenéticamente. Y antes de poder girarme para observar de quien procedía esa voz, ella me saltó encima y su olor me golpeó perspicazmente, su esencia me mareó en el acto y casi caigo cuando la sostuve en mis brazos, ¡Dios, puedo morir ya!— ¡Te extrañaba tanto!¿Por qué no me llamaste, _florcita_?

—¿_Florcita_?— espera, dios, ahora puedes revivirme, ¿florcita? ¿qué no es florecita? ¡que diablos! Estúpido apodo y enfrente de toda mi clase. Me hirvieron las mejillas de imaginar a los demás mirando atentamente la escena. No, no me importó que escucharan el sobrenombre estúpido, lo que me importaba es que todos la veían en mis brazos.

—Si, _mi amor_, lo siento, olvide que no te gusta que te llamen así en publico...—Shaoran, no lo olvides es una niña, es menor de edad, no quieres tener problemas con la ley (ni con su hermano). Suspiré, no puedo negar que su último apodo me había gustado más de lo necesario, me había encantado. No pude evitar mirarla con ternura, mucho menos después se observar los múltiples rasguños que tenía en la cara... gatos. Suspire nuevamente antes de decir algo, de lo que estaba seguro, me arrepentiría al instante:

—Sakura, suéltame—. La tomé de los hombres y la aleje despacio de mi. No quería dejar de sentir su cuerpo pero no tenia otra opción.

Me sorprendió que accediera sin oponer resistencia, pensaba que se lanzaría nuevamente sobre mí y al no hacerlo, al permitir alejarse fácilmente de mi, me dolió. Aunque noté su cara un poco idiotizada.. ¡que rara es!.. y que tierna. La miré atentamente, toda ella me intrigaba. No pude evitar sonrojarme notoriamente cuando me percaté que estudiaba mi aspecto, en el fondo desee que éste le resultara agradable.

—¿Quién es ésta, Shaoran?.— Preguntó despectivamente Meiling sacándome de mi esfera de felicidad, miré a Sakura y por su seguridad era mejor fingir demencia.

—Es una paciente—Le dije tranquilamente sin evitar el sonrojo de saber que mentía, que ella era más, que ella era todo. Pero una vez empezada la mentira no era conveniente dejarla ahí, ahora tocaba decir un poco de verdad —Su hermano esta internado en estos momentos.

—¡Ah!—Soltó Meiling exagerando— ¿Fue él quien te golpeó? ¡Oh, mi pobre Shaoran!

Sí, claro, ahora todos me creían _su_ Shaoran. Que divertido. _No la mires, no la mires_. Estaba seguro que si la veía mis ojos se dirigirían inmediatamente a sus labios. _Se fuerte_.

—Vamos, Meiling, tenemos practica.—Avancé sin siquiera mirar atrás, realmente corrí. Estaba aterrado.. La quería tanto. No sabía como reaccionar.. Pronto sentí que Meiling me alcanzaba y reía con gesto de superioridad.. Si supiera.

Cuando ya me encontraba en la entrada de la facultad lancé una ultima mirada y un gigante dragón verde apareció en la superficie cuando observé que Eriol era quien estaba con mi querida Sakura. Resignado suspiré y entré sin mirar atrás.

Las prácticas eran bastante tediosas, sobre todo porque sólo eran casos teóricos y patéticos. Se suponía que todo lo que teníamos que aprender lo aprendíamos en el hospital. Por eso hacíamos guardias y nos encargábamos de los pacientes, para aprender. Este tipo de cosas eran sin duda alguna lo que nos hacia retardados...

El sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y yo sólo quería llegar a mi casa y dormir. Todos salimos apresurados, aun si las practicas duraran una hora, dos o siquiera unos 15 minutos eran para terminar agotados. Eriol muy apenas y me dijo adiós, Yamazaki volteo los ojos mientras se alejaba y Meiling se subía al auto de uno de mi compañeros para que éste la llevara. Yo sin embargo vivía a unas cuantas cuadras del hospital en un departamento bastante grande para un estudiante de mi edad. Iba caminando dando pequeños pasos cuando recordé que olvide (vaya la ironía) uno de mis estetoscopios en el aula, y sí soy tan grande y poderoso que mientras otros sólo tienen uno yo tenía dos. Sonreí.

A penas me había girado y dado unos cuantos pasos cuando pude divisar una persona entre el gentío. Era Sakura. Iba corriendo y estaba llorando. Mi corazón dolió sólo de verla así. No podía ser porque su hermano o su otro amigo hubieran muerto, yo los había revisado esa misma mañana y los dos estaban mas sanos que Barney, que es inmortal, por eso mi sorpresa. Adelanté dos pasos más dispuesto a hablar con ella, pero no me vio y termino chocando violentamente contra mí. Estiré mis manos dispuesto a ayudarla y sin embargo ella se levanto echa una furia y sin el menor miramiento me dio una cachetada. De lado pude ver su anillo, que por una extraña y desconocida razón, usaba al revez. El golpe me dolía, ardía y sentía que me podría salir un poco de sangre, porque ese dolor no era normal. Pero mi dolor físico se vio eclipsado cuando pude reparar en Sakura, alrededor de sus ojos verdes caía el rimel y se veía demacrada, cómo si estuviera muerta, al inicio parecía con deseos de matarme, pero cuando me vio a los ojos sólo logré atisbar un gran pesar en sus ojos, los abrió sorprendida y exclamo:

—Lo siento—.

No me miró.. Salió corriendo y ni siquiera su mirada regreso a mi. Con ella iba la mitad de mi corazón hecho pedazos. La quería tanto que sólo esa mirada llena de sufrimiento había terminado con todo mi ser.

Estaba estresado, no había dormido nada el día anterior pensando en lo sucedido con Sakura, me molestaba tanto no entender qué pasaba conmigo, qué le pasaba a ella. Había estado viendo más de tres horas el techo de mi estancia, porque ni siquiera tuve los ánimos de llegar a mi habitación. Simplemente llegué, me eché en el sofá, me puse los audífonos intentando olvidar todo y no pude. Porque ella estaba ahí, aunque en mi mente no hubiera nada más, ella permanecía, ¿cómo quería sacarla de mí? ¿cómo _podría_ sacarla de mí?

Mi noche se fue en suspiros, todos con el nombre de Sakura.

Había llegado al hospital hecho un zombie, la cabeza me dolía como si hubiera estado ebrio y el corazón parecía querer escapar de mí. Algo así como si fuera líquido, porque mi corazón estaba deshecho. Incluso ahora podía notar la marcar del anillo de Sakura en mi piel y me dolía en pensar como es que había tanto odio en su golpe, tanto sufrimiento. Y realmente no entendía, ¿por qué ella no podía ser feliz? No es que la conociera bien, no es que la conociera mal, simplemente me sabía lo suficientemente egoísta como para pensar que ella debía estar exenta de todo daño, de todo sufrimiento, ella debía estar feliz.

Me abrí paso entre los distintos enfermos que esperaban su turno y los desesperados familiares que esperaban tener noticias de su enfermo. Cómo un poseso corrí detrás del elevador justo antes que cerrara la puerta y entrando pausadamente miré el pequeño cubículo en el que viajaría.. Con Sakura. Porque ahí estaba mi ángel mas hermoso y mi diablo más perverso. Pequeña, hermosa, celestial, deslumbrante, ella, simplemente ella.

Me sonrojé de lo que pensaba y la miré con intensidad, como si quisiera grabarme su rostro y todos aquellos mechones sueltos en la memoria. Y quería hacerlo. Pero entonces recordé la última vez que viajamos juntos en un elevador. Me tense un poco, porque nunca había sentido algo como ello. Y nuevamente me sonroje con recordarlo. Es que cada y que recordaba su rostro la veía a ella a unos pocos centímetros de mi con sus ojos cerrados, sus labios húmedos y su rostro angelical en un gesto de paz total... siempre que pensaba en ella era con esa imagen, con ella siendo mía. ¡Quería besarla!

—Buenos días, Sakura.— Dije lo más calmado posible, intentando que la desesperación que llevaba en mi ser de volver a besarla se aplacara y me permitiera simplemente conocerla. Ella se tensó un poco y no supe el porqué.

—Buenos días, Shaoran—Contestó cordialmente mientras clavaba su vista en mi mejilla, donde la marca rojiza de su golpe sobresalía. Bajó su mirada avergonzada y soltó— Lo siento.

Yo sonreí, se veía tan dulce en ese momento, realmente se notaba apenada. Negué con la cabeza maravillado por ella. Me encantaba.

—Pensé que eras otra persona— Dijo atropelladamente.

—No importa, de veras.— Sonreí nuevamente, pero sólo una mueca llegó a mi cara.. estaba un poco deprimido, sí llámenme bipolar ¡lo soy! Pero aun no me superaba de verla llorando el día anterior ¿por qué ella?

Suspire exasperado, no entendía qué me pasaba. Y entonces me gire para verla a la cara, me miraba debatiéndose consigo misma. Era tan simpática, su cara, su sonrisa, sus gestos. Era sólo una niña...

—Sha...— abrí mis ojos expectante por lo que me fuera a decir. Esta bien que yo la consideraba una niña pequeña tierna a la que había que proteger, pero la verdad ella no lo era. Nunca la había visto titubear o mostrarse apenada por algo que le dijeran los demás. Ella tenía confianza en sí misma, demasiado debo añadir. Nunca nadie se había atrevido a besarme o colgarse de mi cuello de la manera en que ella lo había hecho. Contuve la respiración mientras notaba más crecientemente su incomodidad. Y de un momento a otro lo supe.. cuando del elevador salió un ruido extraño pude percatarme que éste se detendría. Últimamente solía suceder bastante seguido. Pero de tantas veces que me había pasado yo ya sabía diferenciarlo ese sonido indicaba que nos quedaríamos allí cierto tiempo. En cuanto comenzaron a aparecer los apagones en la ciudad los rescatistas se acercaron a darnos unos cursos de cómo podía ser el sonido que emitiera el elevador cuando se quedara varado, también habían comentado que dependiendo del sonido podíamos determinar que tan preocupante era la situación y cuanto tiempo quedaríamos encerrados para no ser presas del pánico. Unos datos útiles debo decir.

Pude observar como Sakura se paralizaba y prestaba atención a lo que sucedía, no se había movido un ápice cuando las luces comenzaron a tiritar y en un golpe seco el elevador se detuvo.

Sakura no había reaccionado aun así que con tan tremendo movimiento cayó en el suelo adolorida, al mismo tiempo que la iluminación del elevador desaparecía. Yo también me golpee un poco en la cabeza, pero me encontraba preocupado por Sakura que aún no se movía del suelo, acurrucada, abrazando sus rodillas, como para protegerse. Es extraño, pero me pareció que tenía miedo. Viendo su ropa cuando la conocí lo primero que me pasó por la cabeza es que ella era.. una amante de la noche, por decir algo; y ahora, mirándola aterrada en el suelo esa idea fue desechada por completo de mi mente.

—¿Te lastimaste?—le pregunté mientras me arrodillaba para quedar un poco a su altura, ella me miró con sus ojos verdes brillando de pánico y contestó secamente:

—No, ¿y tú?

—Estoy bien.

Me aleje un poco de ella para verla mejor, en cuanto contesté eso ella simplemente dejo de prestarme atención para cerrar fuertemente sus ojos, pude escuchar un leve sollozo y me di cuenta que ella no se percataba de lo que hacía. Estaba totalmente asustada, así es como yo creía que era. Una niña a la que había que cuidar, que curar. Mi Sakura que tenía que cuidar, que curar.

Sonreí, me causaba ternura, me causaba protegerla. Así que busque en mi bolsillo las pequeñas lámparas que todos mis compañeros habían olvidado en una clase y la doctora me tenía encargado que las entregara, aproveche la situación y me dediqué a encender cuatro de ellas colocándolas en las esquinas del elevador. Curiosa, Sakura abrió los ojos.

Me vio sorprendida y cuestionando mi actitud, yo me sonrojé y sonriendo sólo pude decirle lo que pasaba.

—Creo, que tenías miedo.

La miré un poco interrogante, no tenía la menor idea de cómo podría reaccionar ante mis palabras, no sé si se ofendería, lo tomaría como algo bueno o simplemente lo ignoraría, no sabía. Así que le sonreí un poco nervioso, intentando decirle con ese gesto que no me burlaba de ella, sino que estaba ahí para ella.

Y que la quería.. tal vez no pudiera descifrar mi mirada tan fácil pero quería que con sólo eso ella se diera cuenta que tan importante era para mi y que la quería, que no la defraudaría.

—Gracias—. La oí susurrar con intensidad, sentí que inhalaba fuego cuando suspiré por su simple palabra. Y entonces me sonrió, suspiré nuevamente (mi último pasatiempo) y me alejé un poco de ella al darme cuenta que nunca me había visto así, no sé porque, pero me parecía que ella no era quien decía ser, no era _cómo_ decía ser. Fruncí mi seño un poco divertido de ver un cambio tan radical en su mirada. ¡Me encantaba!

Se puso lentamente de pie e intento acercarse a mí. Pero su intención se vio desvanecida cuando un nuevo movimiento por parte del elevador la hizo caer. Admito que yo también caí, pero muy apenas me percaté de ello pues estaba preocupado por Sakura.

Otro movimiento indicaba que las cosas tardarían más de lo pensado.

—Nos quedaremos buen rato aquí—Dije intentando sonar un poco indiferente.

Pero no lo era, cuando caí, había terminado sobre ella, con su rostro a unos cuantos centímetros del mío y su mirada interrogándome y su olor mareándome y _ella_, sólo _ella._

Porque el destino es cruel y con el movimiento inesperado había terminado tendido sobre ella e inevitablemente nuestros labios habían experimentado un pequeño roce. Uno muy pequeño, pero existente. Con sólo eso un escalofrió había recorrido todo mi cuerpo y había notado partes de mí que nunca antes había sentido. Suspiré aceptando la realidad y con ello el hecho de que no podía continuar, sin embargo me había alejado apenas un centímetro cuando ella me apretó la espalda rogando que no me alejara.

—Por favor.

Suplicó y yo sólo atine a mirarla interrogante. ¿Por qué ella me pedía esto? No sabía que hacer, yo lo único que no quería era hacerle daño, yo deseaba que ella fuera feliz, pero si me lo pedía ¿eso la haría feliz? La miré con más fervor.. su rostro sonrojado, sus ojos luminosos, sus labios...

En ese instante supe que había perdido la guerra.

Maldije en chino y cerré mis ojos. Tal vez si su mirada no me hipnotizara podía pensarlo mejor, pero me equivoqué: cerrar los ojos me había dejado concentrarme en su cuerpo debajo del mío, en su cálida respiración, en su roce.. Golpee el suelo desesperado y la observé una ultima vez antes de besarla con pasión. La necesitaba, _necesitaba que ella necesitara de mí._

Lo que antes había sentido bien podría haberse tratado de un juego de niños, un simple hormigueo comparado a lo que estaba sintiendo ahora. Sentía calor en mi vientre y unas palpitaciones en.. bueno no necesito decir donde. Pero todo esto era más intenso de lo que había sentido jamás. Quería que ella gimiera mi nombre. Quería borrar la huella de todos los que hubieran pasado antes de mí. Tal vez no sería el primero, pero me encargaría de ser el último.

Suspiré enojado conmigo mismo, yo quería disfrutar de este momento, hacerlo eterno, recordar cada roce y cada suspiro, cada sensación. Así que tomé sus mejillas con cuidado, intentado que ella se sintiera protegida de todo aquello a lo que tuviera miedo y besé un poco más ardientemente sus labios. Explore toda su boca, y si me preguntaran aún después de 100 años qué sabor tenían sus labios, podría decirlo fácilmente: Sabían a gloria.

Comencé a acariciar sus hombros con ternura, aunque debo admitir que también estaba un poco desesperado, sobre todo cuando ella estaba tan entusiasmada con lo que sucedía que no podía simplemente dejar de contestar así como ella. Ella me deseaba.

Y mi sospecha se vio certera cuando sus pequeñas y desesperadas manos se dirigieron a mi bata para poder quitar uno a uno los botones, me alejé un poco de ella para que le resultara más fácil pero en ningún momento deje de besas sus labios. Sentía que si por error me detenía nunca más la podría tener como estaba en ese momento, tan entregada _a mí_.

Estaba muy excitado. Lo debo admitir. Nunca me habían tocado de ese modo antes, sus caricias eran diferentes a las del resto, eran tiernas y apasionadas, eran tal como ella. _Contradictorias_. Tomé su cintura lentamente mientras ella pegaba más su cuerpo al mío. Y sus manos jalaban tiernamente mi cabello. Me encantaba. Me encantaban sus manitas despeinándome. Sus gemidos incitándome. Sus labios encendiéndome.

Y sus piernas rodeándome. Me estaba diciendo que ella quería más. Que necesitaba más. Que yo no era el único que deseaba que ambos estuviéramos desnudos sintiéndonos lo más humanamente posible, haciéndonos uno, yo dentro de ella.

Cuando movió sus caderas un sonoro gemido apareció en mi garganta y tanto provoco en mí que sin pensarlo dos veces bajé mis manos a su parte trasera y la apreté contra mí. _Quería sentirla más_. Y su gemido me confirmó que ella deseaba lo mismo.

—Te deseo.

Yo la vi con los ojos abiertos y no pude evitar sonrojarme, pero sonreí con complicidad cuando pude apreciar que un tono rosado, parecido al mío, se extendía por sus mejillas.

La deje de besar y me dediqué a mirarla, no me alejé de ella, me creería caer si la dejaba de sentir. Ella aún me miraba dubitativa y tímida, yo sólo pude verla con amor, pero estoy seguro que ella vio lo que más me dominaba en esa penumbra, el deseo.

Nadie habló, nadie se movió y tampoco, ni ella ni yo, desviamos nuestras miradas. Ella estaba tensa por sus palabras, yo estaba en el cielo, feliz por tener a la persona que más cosas me hacia sentir, entre mis brazos, protegiéndola con mi cuerpo. La observaba con ese amor que nunca esperé sentir por nadie... y quería demostrárselo, que aquello que sentía, sólo era de ella y mío. No pertenecía a nadie más. Me arrodillé lentamente y la jale un poco conmigo para que quedáramos a la misma altura. No sabía como continuar con todo. Cómo explicarle sin palabras lo que yo sentía por ella.

Tomé un poco de aire, agitadamente. Necesitaba reunir valor para volver a sentir sus labios moviéndose tiernamente contra los míos.

Me acerqué lentamente, apreciando cada detalle que mi débil vista podría apreciar de alguien como ella en una oscuridad como ésta. La observé guardando cada milímetro de su rostro como si éste, y no todos los anteriores, fuera nuestro primer beso. Este beso debía ser aquél que no nos habíamos dado. Me volví un preso de la felicidad cuando pude sentir sus labios correspondiendo mi tierna caricia. Y lo sabía: este beso que apenas era un rocé era mil veces mejor que todos los que habíamos compartido antes.

No pasó mucho hasta que una, nuevamente, desesperada Sakura, pasara sus manos sobre mi cuello para besarme como antes... y eso ya no me gustó. La tomé por los hombros sin dejar de ser cuidadoso y la alejé de mí.

Lo suficientemente lejos para poder ver su rostro entero.

Lo suficientemente cerca como para confesar mi amor.

Pero, ¡oh!, se ha demostrado que Li Shaoran es un cobarde en lo que a Sakura respecta y la que debía haber sido mi declaración perfecta se convierto en movimientos labiales sin sonido alguno. Suspiré molesto, ¿por qué me pasaba esto a mí?

Tomé aire, tomé valor. Y acercándome a ella, rozando nuestros labios sólo atiné a decir.

—Yo no _sólo_ te deseo.

La besé con furia incluso antes de que reaccionara. Quería todo de ella. Y ella, al parecer también quería todo de mí, pues no tardo en corresponderme con aún más entusiasmo que el anterior y tampoco dejo pasar los segundos antes de que ya se encontrara sentada sobre mí. Apenado noté lo que ella fácilmente podría sentir.

Yo, un poco lunáticamente, la abracé con fuerza mientras me ponía en pie y la rodeaba en una de las esquinas del elevador. La oí gemir. La solté un poco de las nalgas para poder acariciar su pecho con libertad, no violentamente, sino de manera amplia, tranquila, guardando cada suspiro y cada roce en aquél cajón que mi pájaro del alma reservaba en especial para ella. Sakura, a su vez, recorría toda mi espalda con sus manos, movía sus caderas contra mí y me apresaba más sin tener una ligera idea de lo todo eso provocaba en mí. No supe cómo, no supe cuando, pero de un momento a otro pude apreciar mi bata arrugada en una de las esquinas y cuando me percaté de ello Sakura ya desabrochaba los botones de mi camisa. Un escalofrió me recorrió.

Estaba tan feliz imaginándola _mía, sintiéndola mía_. _Mía, mía_, sólo _mía._

Note cómo ya no soportaba más la situación y sus manos se dedicaron a deshacer el nudo de mi corbata y yo, contagiado por su desesperación, levanté su sudadera y me llevé con ella parte de su blusa. Sentí la piel de su abdomen y juro que ya podía morir feliz.

_Le necesitaba._

Pero no quería presionarla, lo sé, la situación ya era muy avanzada para todo lo que habíamos pasado, pero si ella no daba el primer paso yo nunca me atrevería a tocar más de lo que ella me permitiera. Yo llegaría hasta donde ella quisiera.

Pero me distrajo de mis pensamiento su beso, cada vez se convertía en uno cargado de deseo y cuando movió sus caderas violentamente contra mí. Gemí, gemí su nombre. Y cuando me percaté ya estábamos en el suelo, yo totalmente apresado y ella divirtiéndose, montándome cómo a un juguete. Y no me desagradó la idea. Continuó con su antigua tarea de desabrochar mis botones, pero ni un instante dejó de acariciar sus labios contra los míos.

Cuando por fin terminó, y los botones estaban separados de su contraparte, se alejó despacio de mí y admiró mi pecho ante ella. Sentí una extraña mezcla de placer cuando la vi sonrojarse y admirarse de mí. Yo me moría de pena. Y eso me hizo desearla aun más.

Cuando se acerco a besarme yo no la esperé y la ataqué, tomando su rostro para acercarla al mío y fundir nuestros labios de la única manera en que se puede derretir el corazón. Pero ella se estaba resistiendo y se limitó a tocar mis labios con su lengua, me estaba seduciendo y yo perdía por default. No tardó mucho en aquello pues se alejó levemente para intentar quitar mis pantalones. Tragué pesadamente por la expectación y entonces un débil y hueco ruido me distrajo. Aquél pequeño botoncito que me indicaba que el elevador reanudaría marcha en unos momentos.

Con dolor tome sus manos impidiéndole el continuar. Y me sentía estúpido, ¿cómo había permitido que ésto llegara tan lejos?

—Quiero terminar—. Me acusó groseramente.

**—**Realmente no quieres—. Le recriminé tristemente intentando acomodar los botones de mi camisa, aún con dolor también levanté mi bata del suelo y la sacudí un poco intentando ignorar la suciedad que ya la invadía. Seguí con la rutina y le bajé la camisa, me causó un dolor físico ya no poder ver su pecho. Tal cómo lo pensé las luces del elevador no tardaron en tiritar y encenderse para acto seguido continuar con su marcha habitual.

Sakura guardo silencio un tiempo y cuando me giré para verla atentamente sus ojos se habían llenado de unas lagrimas que sabía yo había provocado. Mierda.

La tomé por las mejillas y junté mi frente a la suya, indicándole que ahí estaba yo. Yo, quien había pensado en protegerla y hacerla siempre feliz, yo el culpable por el que Sakura ahora quisiera llorar.

—No te estoy rechazando.— le advertí imaginando la causa de su llanto.

Ella se limitó a desviar la mirada y para atraerla a mi tome nuevamente sus mejillas y con el mayor cariño posible tomé sus labios con los míos. Con calma, con ternura, con todo lo que yo sentía hacia ella. La solté apenas unos cuantos segundos después y la abracé para ocultar mi rostro del suyo, era capaz de desmayarme si sus ojos verdes posaban su mirada sobre mí, teniendo en cuenta lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

**—**Yo estoy enamorado de ti. Te amo, _tal como eres_.

Y sí señores, si es que lo piensan, sí había visto el día anterior _El Diario De Bridget Jones, _pero es que, mierda, realmente me había llegado.

La miré intentando decirle que no mentía, que yo decía simplemente la verdad. Y sus ojos me interrogaron y sabiendo perdida la guerra, le di la espalda y me marche en cuanto el elevador abría sus puertas. Huí de ella y cuando estuve seguro que ya no me veía corrí lo más rápido que me permitían mis piernas, atropellé varias enfermeras en el acto y cuando por fin pude detenerme a pensar, casi muero ¿qué rayos había hecho?

Estaba sentado en una de las bancas del parque, ¿mi plan? El típico plan de decepción total. Después de haberle confesado mis sentimientos a Sakura, mientras más lo pensaba, más me daba cuenta que había cometido un error. ¿Cómo me atreví a todo eso? No podía creer que la hubiera tocado, que hubiera estado a punto de _eso_, pero es que estaba cegado, por su luz, por su belleza, ella me dejaba sin defensas y me arrastraba hacia ella. No sabía cómo pero no había podido pensar con claridad. Todo era un caos en mi mente. Y pese a que yo supiera que todo lo sucedido era un error... no podía evitar darme cuenta de que no me arrepentía. Era lo mejor que m había pasado y no podría cambiarlo, porque no quería. Y si ella lo sabía intentaría tomar esas cosas a mi favor.. hacerla mía en el corazón.

—Shaoran, ¿estas bien?—Me preguntó un sincero Eriol con los ojos llenos de preocupación, pero no era para más llevaba días con ese humor fúnebre.

—Estoy bien, sólo que..

—¿No dejas de pensar en ella?

Me quedé sorprendido, si bien yo sabía que Eriol era una persona sumamente intuitiva, no pensé que fuera tan sencillo que alguien como él me descifrara. Sonreí sumamente agradecido, Eriol era mi amigo, un poco molesto, confiado en exceso, pero siempre había estado ahí para mí. Aún recordaba el primer semestre de la universidad, cuando Eriol y Yamazaki se divertían haciéndome bromas, duele admitirlo pero en una ocasión llegué a creer que los mayas acabarían con el mundo en el 2012.. o algo así.

Con tantos pensamientos en mi cabeza y aún sorprendido por su pregunta, sólo atiné a contestar sinceramente:

—No.

No dejaba de pensar en ella, en su voz, en sus labios, en sus ojos...

—No te preocupes Shaoran, las cosas te saldrán bien.

Le miré agradecido hasta que escuché que alguien gritaba el nombre de mi amigo. Me giré lentamente para poder apreciar a una chica con el cabello negro azulado y unos ojos azules que resaltaban a la distancia. El miedo se apodero de mí. Era Eriol en niña. Bueno, la diferencia es que ella se veía más agradable y no tan malévola cómo mi amigo.

—Lo siento, que maleducado me he vuelto— Comento Eriol, para después presentarme a su amiga.— Shaoran, ella es Tomoyo Daidoji. Tomoyo, él es Shaoran Li.

—Un placer—Dijo ella y sonrío, algo me decía que tenía más en común con Eriol que sólo el físico.

—Bueno Shaoran, es el momento de que nos retiremos. Olvídala un poco, sal a divertirte, ve a los videojuegos, al cine, a un bar, que sé yo.

—Adiós, Li, tal vez mañana deberías ir al cine. Están pasando una película muy bonita, se llama Up, te la recomiendo. Adiós. Un placer.

La miré un poco extrañado, me despedí de ellos y no podía evitar pensar que todo era un plan. Algo tramaban, estaba seguro. Pero bajo riesgo de parecer un paranoico intente ignorarlo y simplemente al día siguiente ir al cine.

Caminé despacio a casa y ya en ella, me dediqué a buscar la película que la señorita Daidoji me había recomendado. La reseña era pequeña e insignificante.

_Un viejo loco llena su casa de globos y se va volando._

Pero cuando me percaté que la película era de Pixar todas mis dudas se esfumaron. Yo era un cinéfilo por completo. Amaba las películas de Pixar tanto como al chocolate. Debo admitirlo: Toy Story era mi máximo.

Así que no teniendo más opciones al día siguiente iría al cine. A ver que sorpresas me depararía el destino.

Todavía no entraba al cine cuando pude apreciar a una persona de cabello castaño, sí Shaoran, es una trampa.

Algo me decía que la amiguita de Eriol tenía más que ver con esto que el mismo Eriol, así que, ignorando mi enojo por haber sido engañado, me dispuse a tomar la oportunidad que se me presentaba.

Me acerqué un poco a ella y alcancé a oír de que película compraba el boleto, ¡Tomoyo Daidoji era la culpable! Y tomando un poco de valor me acerqué a ella un poco más, llegando a su espalda y simplemente puse mi cabeza sobre la suya, recargándome, era tan pequeña.

—Vaya película más interesante eliges ver—Le dije pasando mi cabeza a un lado de su hombro, para fingir que leí el boletito. Me alejé de ella intentando continuar con mis planes. Acercándome para comprar el boleto y eligiendo el mismo que Sakura, el chico me miró un poco enojado, y es que ni para mí ni para él había pasado desapercibido cómo mirábamos a la pequeña criatura que nos observaba molesta. Me lo dio de mala gana y le sonreí perversamente cuando me fui. Ella aun miraba hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido y con la mirada llena de dudas, intentando ignorar y aplazar el tema le dije:**—** Yo pensé que te gustarían otro tipo de películas.

—Por eso es imposible que me ames, no me conoces, Shaoran.—Bueno, el tema había salido a relucir, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Te conozco más de lo que te imaginas.

Nuestras miradas se pelearon durante unos segundos y ella sin querer jugar desvió su vista hacia donde estaban las salas. No quería que me ignorara.

—¿Estás sola?—Pregunté conociendo de antemano la respuesta, no esperé que me contestara y tome su mano para guiarla a la sala 4, donde el papelito decía se llevaría a cabo la función.

—No— Me mintió, soltó mi mano para encararme y con un gesto que pretendía indignación y una voz petulante me dijo:—Vengo con mi novio, un tipo alto y fuerte, es muy celoso

—Entonces no es tu novio— Le bromee para romper un poco más el hielo, ella me miró interrogante y por fin solté:—Es tu hermano.

—Ja, ja.

Me dio mucha risa como se estaba comportando, sarcástica, lejana y un poco arrogante, pero ella no se daba cuenta de cómo se movía, como su cuerpo de inclinaba un poco a mí, como su mirada seguía cada movimiento y sobre todo, cómo sus manos se acercaban a mí intentando parecer un roce.

Iba sonriendo con todo la sucedido, pero la vida siempre me es cruel y cuando entramos a la sala tanto Sakura y yo pudimos percatarnos que esta estaba totalmente abandonada. Bueno, sola. Algo realmente malo, pues faltaban sólo cinco minutos y si no había gente es que ya no llegaría.

Decidí comportarme normal así que me dirigí a los asientos que generalmente ocupo, pero entonces me di cuenta de que esa sala estaba acomodada de forma que en ese lugar no se viera nada si alguien más entraba. El rincón más oscuro y privado tal vez del cine entero. Tome aire intentado fingir que no me había dado cuenta.

Apenas Sakura se sentó a mí lado se comenzó a proyectar los informecíales que suelen poner antes de cada función.

Hace mucho que no iba al cine así que cuando comenzó la musiquita y apareció el logo de Disney y luego la lamparita de Pixar no pude evitar acomodarme mejor, poniendo mis pies sobre el respaldo del de adelante y totalmente recargado sobre el mío.

Estaba emocionadísimo.

La película empezó mostrando un cine de hace ya muchos años, un niño con pinta entera de nerd admirando al que aparecía en pantalla y luego el mismo infante jugando a ser un explorador. Luego se encontraba con una niña y jugaban y se hacían mejores amigos y... la niña era un poco lunática debo admitir. Después comenzaba una sucesión de cosas... la niñita, llamada Ellie y el niño llamado Carl, se casaban. Y bueno, pues vivían una vida, no del todo feliz, pero si _juntos_, que al caso viene ser mejor. Y ya después esa escena donde ella muere y él se queda solo.

Me di cuenta de que algo iba mal cuando Sakura dejo de respirar, su sonido acompasado me había acompañado todo el rato y en ese momento se detuvo, me giré para encararla con una mano aferrada a su pecho como si ella estuviera dañada. Pude ver que temblaba ligeramente y sus ojos estaban llenas de lágrimas. Cuando por fin respiro de nuevo su respiración era agitada y un poco sollozante.

—¿Estás bien?— Le pregunté demasiado preocupado, no es que yo no pudiera ver que ella estaba mal, pero necesitaba que ella me dijera.

—Perfectamente—Me dijo con su voz un poco estrangulada.

La miré un vez más, parecía tener sus pensamientos en otro lugar, pero cuando de su garganta salió un sollozo y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar más violentamente. Me di cuenta que debía de sacarla de allí.

—Vamos—Le susurré para no asustarla y tomándola de la mano la guíe a una de las salidas. Se quedó estática unos minutos, como pensando. Fue entonces cuando me percaté que su rostro estaba lleno de lagrimas.

Se veía perdida, en el sentido literal de la palabra, ella parecía no saber dónde estaba. De un momento a otro se dejo caer y se apoyo en la pared, llorando como una niña perdida.

—¿Te duele?

Ella pareció entonces percatarse de mi presencia. Se sorprendió cuando vio que me había arrodillado para poder hablar mejor con ella. Me dediqué a pasar mis manos sobre su rostro, pretendiendo que fuera una caricia tierna. Sorprendida sólo pudo decir:

—Sí.

Deje de acariciarla y antes que lo notara ya la estaba abrazando con todo mi ser, con mi alma, con todo lo que podía ser y dar. No sé que ataque de locura me dio, pero sólo podía decirle todo lo que sentía, todo lo que pasaba.

**—**-Yo... nunca te haría daño, no me importa lo que has hecho, no me importa si no tienes los mismo gustos que yo, pero... necesito estar contigo, te necesito de una manera enfermiza. Y sé que es amor... porque el poco sufrimiento que he visto que pasas, se parece bastante al que yo sufro por ti. Sin ti rondando a mí alrededor no sería nada. Tú eres lo único que puedo ver, escuchar o sentir, siempre. Tú eres lo único real en el mundo, para mí.

Ella me miro sorprendida pero después cambio su gesto por uno de agradecimiento, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y entonces me abrazo, yo me quede estático, sorprendido por ese gesto tan espontáneo y sincero.

—Gracias.

La seguí cuando se puso de pie. Y le tomé la mano, ella estaba más tranquila y podía observar que no le molestaba. Intentando demostrarle que seguía con ella le rocé los labios. En el gesto más sincero del mundo: el amor.

Cuando ella no se molesto la conduje hacía mi auto y poniéndolo en marcha nos dirigimos a mi departamento.

Y no, no es lo que están pesando, gente perversa.

Cuando llegamos a mi departamento simplemente le di un beso en los labios. Nadie hablo, tampoco ella se quejó. Simplemente fuimos nosotros. Nos dejamos llevar un poco y estando en mi habitación nos tiramos en la cama, nos besamos un poco más y sólo me dediqué a abrazarla cuando sus hombros comenzaron a temblar y las lagrimas a salir.

La acaricié, la besé. Y cuando por fin se quedó dormida la cobije.

Huí a la estancia y en silencio _yo también lloré. _No quería que ella se sintiera así, no quería que sufriera, quería que simplemente fuera feliz. Quería verla sonreír, quería protegerla. La quería, la amaba.

—La amo.

Y cuando al fin lo dije en voz alta algo dentro de mi cambio. Porque lo acepté, desde antes lo sabía pero no quería admitirlo, porque amarla significaba dar todo por ella, sin importar el pasado y sólo pensar en el futuro. Porque ya la amaba, pero en ese instante me di cuenta de cuánto.

Cuando mis lágrimas se acabaron me di cuenta que no importaba. Que yo daría todo porque ella fuera feliz, porque sonriera un vez más.

Y pensando en eso dormí. Y durmiendo soñé...

La vi a ella con un vestido blanco y a mí esperándola en el altar. La vi a ella, _sólo ella_, **en el sueño de mi vida**

* * *

**Hola, quería subir este capitulo el domingo de la semana pasada... y de hace año y medio. Sí, lo sé, sí merezco la muerte, sí también voy a decirlo si es lo que quieren:**

**—Soy popó.**

**Muy bien, ¿ya un poco más calmados de esos instintos asesinos? Quiere pedirles mis más sinceras disculpas después de todo este tiempo. Tengo muchísimas, millones, si es que me pongo a contarlas, pero creo sinceramente que ninguna de ellas les importará. Y tampoco vale la pena. Así que heme aquí después de casi dos años si actualizar. Créanme y se los juro, que en ningún momento deje de pensar en la historia.**

**Pero simplemente_ no podía _continuarla. De mi cabeza no salía nada. Así que ya un poco más calmada y una idea mas clara les dejo el capitulo que me costo dos años porque, oh sí, no deje de escribir, simplemente avanzaba dos renglones o nada. Así que mis disculpas de todo corazón. También tengo otros factores que me hicieron subir el capi ¿cuales? Pues me puse a leer una historia muy interesante y ¡oh sorpresa!.. no tiene final. Así que no quería hacerles eso a ustedes. Por más que me tarde quiero que sepan que no voy a dejar de actualizar en cuanto pueda. Sigo aquí y no me iré.**

**Ahora podrán encontrar unas cuantas diferencias en mi manera de escribir, para este capitulo pues esta muy bien porque no es Sakura quien narra, sino Shaoran.. (lo amo*) & bueno no los canso, sólo unas cuantas aclaraciones sobre el episodio.**

**Sobre la canción que aparece más arriba y canta Shaoran es Crazier de Taylor Swift, sucedió que mientras escribía esa parte sonaba y cómo amo esa parte : ), sólo que no sé si sí sea del Soundtrack de Hanna M.. no he visto la película pero en mi reproductor aparece cómo que sí, si estoy mal corríjanme. Y eso de "no mates son tus pacientes" si cambian el pacientes por Alumnos conocerán a mi maestra Revaquita, que diga, Rebequita, una mujer demente, obvio, da psicología. XD. Sobre una frase por ahí que dice algo sobre el pájaro del alma, es un libro, hermoso para niños que mi papá solía leerme. Lo vi en un rincón de mi casa y antes de poder percatarme ya lo tenia escrito "Hondo muy hondo, dentro del cuerpo habita el alma, nadie lo ha visto nunca pero todos saben que existe" Así inicia y así termina : ). De la película Up, no se metan con ella es mi máximo!. En fin, los dejo, no dejen de comentar y echarme ánimos, enserio funciona! Hace que me dedique más así que vamos juntos sale?**

**Me retiro escuchando Paula de Zoe, un poco deprimida pues en estos momentos se presentan en mi ciudad y no estoy ahí. Aclaro, no me gustan mucho, pero su unplugged es casi orgásmico.**

**Besos & Abrazos de Koala..**

**SONRÍAN.**


	8. Sunday Morning

**Never Think**

**Por Andie Mosby**

**Capitulo 7. Sunday Morning**

La tenue luz del amanecer me despertó y lentamente fui adquiriendo el conocimiento de mi entorno y de mí misma. Me dolía la cabeza como si hubiera bebido vodka, el vodka es malo señores, así que observando a mí alrededor me convencí a mi misma de que sí había bebido en exceso. Sobre todo porque yo no conocía esa habitación en la que instantes antes dormía: las paredes de un verde olivo que me recordaban las hojas en algún punto del otoño, los miles de libros que se encontraban en una repisa a mi lado y la impresionante televisión, o bueno pantalla, que se encontraba frente a la cama, no tenían nada que ver con mi habitación... o con las otras habitaciones que conocía. En particular por que todos los libros que yo leía eran prestados de Tomoyo o la biblioteca; dos, mis paredes eran amarillas y; tres, mi modesto aparatito que reproduce imágenes no tenia nada que ver con aquél que estaba frente a mí.

Intente tranquilizarme un poco, este tipo de cosas siempre me ponían así, observe un poco más la habitación y totalmente desesperada abrí el closet para ver si eso me daba una pista de en la habitación de quién me encontraba. Asombrada me encontré con unas batas blancas que tenían grabado el nombre de Li Shaoran, muchas sudaderas y vestimentas de un adolescente común... y rico, agregué viendo todas esas marcas que yo sólo podía ver en closets ajenos o en la tienda misma. Estaba un poco perpleja ¿qué hacia yo en casa de Shaoran?

—Eres un poco curiosa ¿no?

Mi espalda se tensó un poco y no comprendí porque me sonrojaba. Suspiré como un intento fallido de tranquilizarme y me giré para verlo. Tenía los ojos un poco rojos, ojeras y una adorable pijama verde, su gesto me parecía indescifrable, pero creo que algo me tenía que indicar el hecho de que sus cejas casi se juntaran en una. Tenía una cara adorable, y nuevamente me sonroje. Vayas sueños tenía yo.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí, Shaoran?— Pregunté lo más tranquilamente que pude, no recordaba nada, está bien, honestamente no sabía donde empezaba mi sueño y terminaba la realidad.

—Salimos del cine y te traje aquí. — Sus cejas se unieron aún más e incluso me pareció dolido por mi comentario. Bajé mi mirada aún más confundida... no había sido un sueño: él me había ayudado en el cine, me había consolado y ahora se encontraba cuidando de mí y velando mis sueños. Recordaba esos besos, recordaba más que nada el calor que me inundaba cuando me abrazaba, y es que él era tan cálido que no podía evitar el sentirme igual de cálida cuando su piel se encontraba tan cerca de la mía que quemaba, que era una sola.

—Gracias.

Lo miré unos segundos más intentando que con mi gesto notara la seriedad de mis palabras, que entendiera qué agradecida estaba con él por haberme sacado de esa oscuridad en la que me encontraba. Me sentía feliz, confiada.. creía poder caminar hacia el sol sin tener que apartar la vista, estaba alegre. Estaba cómo hacia años que no me encontraba.

Alcé mi vista a Shaoran esperando algo de su parte sin embargo me encontré con su gesto convertido en un tomate, de los rojos, ya maduro y en un punto de ebullición fácil de obviar ¿estará enfermo? Me acerqué a él y toqué su rostro con calma su gesto desapareció al instante y lo remplazó uno de completa paz, sonreía, Shaoran sonreía como si soñara cosas maravillosas. Me quede perpleja ante su gesto de tranquilidad y no pude evitar sentirme así... la vida da mil vueltas, recordé, lo maravilloso es que yo me sentía en la parte más alta de la noria.

—¿Quieres un chocolate caliente?— Lo miré confundida, el pareció notarlo así que añadió:—Esta un poco frío el aire y parece que va a llover.

Sonreí un poco mientras le asentía lentamente con la cabeza y el murmuraba algo sobre ir a prepararlo. El ambiente a mí me sonaba inexplorado, si bien había despertado muchas veces en casas que no conocía, solía huir del lugar y los interesados se desvivían por decirme cosas un tanto indecorosas, claro, ninguno de ellos nunca en la vida me había invitado a tomar un chocolate caliente. Parecía un niño, aún me costaba creer que no se me hubiera lanzado encima en cuanto cruzamos el umbral, estaba tan agradecida con él. Intenté cambiar mis pensamientos, el hecho de que él no me quisiera para eso, me molestaba un poco más de lo que se lo agradecía así que me limité a observar el panorama.

Su departamento era moderno, en la sala de estar había otra de esas pantallas imponentes que se encontraban en su habitación, los muebles parecían nuevos y eran sumamente bonitos, las paredes eran blancas y eso les daba un tono minimalista, no había señales de que clase de persona podría vivir en él. Lo único que lo revelaba era una pequeña fotografía en una casi invisible equina, me acerque curiosa y me sorprendí mucho mientras veía a Shaoran sonriendo con calma rodeado de cuatro chicas que se le parecían bastante. Tal vez sus hermanas, pensé meditabunda.

Un incesante ruidito me hizo salir de mi ensoñación para encontrarme nada más y nada menos con la lluvia.. a mí no me gustaba la lluvia, y después de lo de ayer era lo que menos quería. Debo aclarar que siempre que había un suceso trascendental en mi vida (y malo) éste venía acompañado de la lluvia, no es que tuviera algo en su contra, simplemente después de tanto tiempo había aprendido a odiarla.

—Toma— Me dijo Shaoran teniéndome una tacita humeante. Le sonreí en el acto y él se sonrojo. ¡Vaya! Qué infantil era.

Con un movimiento aún más tranquilo se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a beber desesperadamente, eso, y el calor de la bebida, hizo que sus mejillas tomaran un rosa aún mas intenso. Giré mi mirada desesperada, no era normal que yo dijera que alguien era infantil, porque yo lo era más, pero él sí me sorprendía.

Otra vez suspiré, pese a que la situación era un poco incomoda me sentía bastante tranquila... nuevamente observé el apartamento y me sorprendí al notar lo ordenado que estaba. Con mi amplio conocimiento de hombres, (gracias por los aplausos) podría describir fácilmente un libro acerca de ellos, y sin duda Shaoran sería la excepción a la regla. Todo su apartamento estaba estratégicamente acomodado, ni siquiera una pelusa se atrevía a posarse sobre su impresionante equipo de música y su iPod parecía estar puesto encima de la repisa contando tres centímetros exactos y una leve inclinación de cinco grados a la derecha. Me reí y el me miró interrogante.

—¿Siempre eres tan ordenado o alguien te hace el aseo?— Le pregunté un poco recelosa.

—¿Siempre eres tan preguntona?— Le mire ceñuda y agregué:

—Sólo cuando me aburro.—Él se ofendió.

—Sólo los tontos se aburren— Replicó.

—¡Eres un pesado!

Me gire intentando encontrar algo imperfecto o mal ordenado en su pieza para echárselo en cara, pero sin duda, todo estaba perfecto. Respiré de una forma parecida a un caballo y lo escuché reír, reírse de mí. Crucé mis brazos mientras pensaba donde se podría encontrar mi bolso para ir por él y abandonar a ése tipo tan pesado. Si no fuera tan guapo ya le habría partido la...

—En Hong Kong me enseñaron a ser limpio y perfectamente ordenado, yo hago todo en esta casa.— Le miré sorprendida, parecía decir todo aquello con monotonía pero sin duda había un trasfondo que me hacía dudar, era algo que él no parecía dispuesto a contarme a fondo. Aunque realmente no hubiera revelado mucho de su vida. Estaba dispuesta a averiguar más de él pero la canción _Shissou_ mejor conocida como "Tono de Llamada en el estorboso Celular", me hizo reaccionar un poco desorientada. ¿Dónde jodidos estaba mi celular?— Voy por él..

—¡No!— Me miró con el ceño fruncido y un poco enfadado, intentando tranquilizarlo, a él y a mí, agregué:— Ya voy yo.

Cuando por fin lo alcancé en una esquina de la mesita de noche pude apreciar la foto de una Tomoyo sonriente en la pantalla, contesté esperando una larga charla, pero sin duda no fue así, al parecer ella había telefoneado a mi madre para informarle que me había quedado en su casa, y así mismo que en la tarde se pasearía por la casa de Shaoran para llevarme ropa. Estaba perpleja... si bien yo quería a Tomoyo con todo mi ser no podía negar que era malévola.

Suspiré mientras me giraba para poder apreciar a un Shaoran bastante más joven del que solía conocer parado en el umbral con una película y palomitas con mantequilla extra, sonreí ¡qué chico!

Bueno, debo aclarar que la película muy apenas y la vimos, pues su cuarto se convirtió en un completo campo de batalla, cada palomita dada acertadamente equivalía a un punto y si ésta tenía el triple de mantequilla que las normales serían dos puntos. No evité soltar la carcajada cuando una palomita voladora se incrustaba en la nariz de Shaoran, puso una cara tan cómica y luego gritó para dar vueltas por toda la habitación, él problema es que tanto él como yo (y eso era algo que acababa de descubrir) éramos sumamente competitivos, así que cuando se quitó la molestia de su rostro tuve que tragar aire y correr por mi vida.. pero un estúpido calcetín (que suerte la mía de encontrar justo en ese momento algo imperfecto en la casa) hizo que resbalara unos cuantos pasos sobre el piso de madera, momento justo que él aprovecho para tomarme de la cintura y tirarme sobre la cama. Tomé aire, lo vi tan cerca de mí, con sus ojos estrellados y su aroma impregnando en mi alma, sus manos subieron sobre mis piernas hasta llegar a mi cintura para después comenzar el ataque más temido del mundo: Un ataque de Cosquillas.

No paré de reírme en lo que pudo haber sido una hora entera, sin embargo todo término cuando Shaoran gritó:

—¡Se me acalambran los dedos!

Solté una carcajada mientras me recostaba nuevamente en la cama y jalaba a Shaoran para que este se recostara sobre mí.

Necesitaba sentirlo, necesitaba saber que realmente seguía ahí, que después de ayer, que después de hoy, que después de todo él no se iría y me dejaría sola.. saber que si dormía a su lado él despertaría ahí.. _conmigo_.

Lo noté descansar placidamente sobre mi pecho, su respiración antes agitada poco a poco iba normalizándose. Suspiré, y me llené completamente de su aroma.

Era tanta la paz, la tranquilidad que había aquí... _con él._

—Dime algo vergonzoso que yo no sepa de ti—Soltó de repente y yo sonreí al pensar todas las cosas vergonzosas que él no sabía de mí... y otras de las que nunca se enteraría.

—¡Vaya, como empiezo!—Exclamé, mientras mi mente divagaba en todas las cosas vergonzosas que me habían sucedido y cuál de todas ellas podía ser la más adecuada. Fue entonces cuando recordé aquellos sucesos tan vergonzoso que aún me ponían las mejillas rosadas.— Cuando era una niña,—comencé— mi mamá solía llevarme con ella al estudio de modelaje dónde trabaja, cuando no tenía suficiente que hacer me tomaba fotos, las cuales llevaba con todos sus conocidos, cuando a alguien le llamaban la atención le marcaban a mamá y ella me llevaba a castings para ser actriz o modelo de comerciales...— Shaoran me prestaba atención y había girado sobre sí para poder verme más claramente, mi voz comenzó a temblar:— El más importante que obtuve fue en un comercial de talco, apareció a nivel nacional en todos los canales de televisión abierta y de paga, cuando en el instituto se enteraron me llamaban la chica talco. — Shaoran me miro cómo intentando aguantarse la risa y agregué para su regocijo:— Lo puedes ver en Youtube.

Y Shaoran soltó la carcajada, pero antes de poder darle un golpe, su gesto de risa cambio a uno de total seriedad y casi con lágrimas en los ojos comentó:

—A mí me pasó lo mismo.— Una luz en sus ojos me hizo creer en él y por fin pude ver mis traumas depurados y con el corazón en la mano le pregunté:

—¿Enserio?

—No, sólo bromeaba..

Gruñí un poco y le di un cabezazo que puedo jurar me dolió más a mí que a él.

—Tu turno— Le dije malhumorada, y él notándolo se puso pensativo, tal vez para decirme algo a la altura de vergonzoso.

—Honestamente de la debo por reírme de ti, pero tienes que admitir que era algo inevitable—Y rió, su risa sonaba tan clara y apabullante que olvidé mi enojo y espere curiosa su historia, no para reír, no para vengarme, solamente para conocerlo más.— Cuando iba en preescolar, mi madre me compro un atuendo bastante costoso para un recital de la escuela, era un payaso, y se supone que saldría a medio acto de una caja gigante de regalo y danzaría alrededor del público— su rostro parecía arder y pensando que esa era la historia intente reírme pero entonces continuo hablando:— El día del show, después de haber practicado mil veces cada movimiento, y pasar varias horas dejando que me maquillaran... todo iba bien, los niños cantaron y bailaron a mi alrededor esperando que el payasito saliera y les bailara a ellos también, pero el payasito nunca salió—le miré intrigada, y pude observar sus mejillas volverse de un color rojizo tipo manzana de Blancanieves cuando terminó en un susurro:— Me quedé dormido en la cajita.

—Eso debe ser frustrante—Le dije intentando controlar la risa, claro eso implicaba tener cara de simio, pero era mejor a meterme en líos con él.

—No tienes idea de cuanto.

—¿Te enojarías mucho si me rió?

—No, adelante.

Y ¿qué decir? Me volví loca, rodee por la cama, caí al suelo y en lo que calculo fueron unos veinte minutos la risa no me permitió hablar. Cuando por fin intenté controlarme y ponerme de pie los muy jodidos no respondieron y caí sobre Shaoran que no se había movido un ápice de la cama.

Mirarlo de tan cerca era cómo descubrir una tonalidad más del chocolate en sus ojos, yo quería conocerlas todas. Y ahora conocía el chocolate enojado y frustrado. Tal vez no lo frecuentaba, pero la poca información que tenía de él me decía que era bastante orgulloso y mi risa le había herido esa parte tan sensible. Muy bien orgullo, espero recuperarte en un rato.

—¿Te digo algo más vergonzoso?—Le dije intentado que sus cejas no se volvieran una y de paso salvándolo del apellido Pataki ¡Dios salve Hey Arnold!—Tengo una fobia intensa hacías las catarinas— Él me miro sorprendido— No puedo subirme sin tener miedo a unas escaleras eléctricas por un suceso desafortunado en mi infancia y una vez vi un mapache.

Shaoran parpadeó mientras yo le miraba con mis ojos llenos de dudas, fue para mí un momento mágico, casi increíble e imposible cuando los labios de Shaoran se curvaron en una sonrisa, y, sin planearlo, sin pensarlo, los dos reímos. Tranquilos, felices, enamo...

En el momento que dejamos de reír, abandonar una risa tan natural y espontánea siempre es doloroso, pude ver la mano de Shaoran acercarse a mi rostro y detenerse ahí, acariciándome. Para después simplemente susurrar:

—Te quiero, Sakura.

Su sonrojo me pareció a mí adorable, y sin pensarlo, sin recordar lo atractivo que me parecía, ni lo tanto que deseaba llevármelo a la cama, un beso surgió. Él no me beso, ni yo a él, fuimos ambos. Un acuerdo mutuo entre nuestros ojos silenciosos y nuestros labios deseosos.

Fue diferente, sentía el vello de mis brazos erizarse con sólo rozar sus labios, mis manos temblaron cómo gelatina cuando su aliento rozó mi garganta y supe que tenía que hacer algo si no quería rogarle como en el elevador..

—¿Qué es lo más loco que has hecho?— Pregunté en un intento de distraerlo del asunto que él tenía entre manos, E. Lo pensó un momento y contesto sin siquiera dudarlo:

—Esto.

—¿Por qué?— Casi grito, ceñuda.

—Pues no lo sé.—Después de una breve pausa y un fallido intento de acomodarse el cabello, contestó:— Siempre hago las mismas cosas. Justo como deben ser, nunca hago algo que pueda perjudicarme. Pienso todo con detalle las consecuencias de mis actos y bueno... se podría decir que carezco de esa llama o instinto, soy nada espontáneo.

—Debes estar bromeando..— Bueno, no _debía_ pero a mí me parecía que todo era una broma y el hecho de que no me causara gracia podría derivar de que Shaoran no tenía sentido del humor. Pero sus ojos mirándome con gravedad me hicieron darme cuenta de que hablaba enserio. Ése chico debía empezar a vivir ¡ahora!

No recuerdo bien lo que sucedió después, las imágenes están en mi cabeza y es cómo si el audio estuviera atrasado, podía ver a Shaoran besándome con ternura y sin embargo su voz me contaba toda su vida en Hong Kong. Lo solitario que era, lo estudioso que tenía que ser, las artes marciales que practicaba con tanto apego y todo un lío familiar del que estaba tranquilo de haber abandonado, pero no por ello feliz.

Me contó que su madre quería que Shaoran estudiara Negocios, para que así pudiera dirigir con más confianza y seguridad la empresa que su familia tenía, pero Shaoran, a su vez, tenía una gran vocación por salvar vidas y demás. Así que su madre lo obligó a tomar una decisión y cuando Shaoran reveló que estudiaría medicina la señora Li aceptó pero a partir de ese día le aseguró que él ya no era su hijo aunque aún le diera dinero para solventar sus gastos, Shaoran tenía prohibido regresar a su hogar.

Conocí más matices del chocolate cuando hablaba, desde ese chocolate tranquilo e incluso feliz cuando hablaba de su hogar, de lo mucho que le gustaba sentarse tras un arbusto a leer, escondido del mundo para que no lo interrumpieran hasta lo tanto que detestaba que lo castigaran ayudando en la cocina. Conocí el chocolate que sabía de dolor al platicarme sobre su familia y lo mucho que su madre pasaba de él.

Conocí el chocolate lloroso y apenado cuando me contó como amaba leer y su pasión secreta e infantil por los Power Rangers y también descubrí nuevamente el chocolate enojado cuando me reí de ello.

Sin duda lo que más me gustó fue el conocer al chocolate con matices dorados, ese que se formaba justo antes de que Shaoran cerrará sus ojos para besarme, con la vista nublada y los ojos sonrientes, con sus labios quitándome el aliento y llamándome a unirme..

Con tanta sinceridad hice lo que hace mucho no hacía y que parecía haber olvidado, le abrí un poco de mí. Le hable de la muerte de mi papá, de los accidentes de Touya, del abandono que mi madre había tenido hacía su trabajo después de la muerte de mi padre y los problemas económicos que habíamos tenido por mucho tiempo.

Le hablé de las veces que había querido suicidarme.

Y no sé porqué, no sé... pero él no me pregunto las razones, simplemente sonrió y volvió a besarme como descubrí que siempre haría.

Después de varias horas charlando y que yo le contara historias de mi infancia y otras cuantas de mi adolescencia noté su cambio en la forma de mirarme, al inicio parecía atento e interesado, tal vez sorprendido porque le contara cosas personales y lo dejara, de esa manera, entrar a mi mundo, aquél que estaba reservado para mí y sólo para mí, fue en el momento en que pareció notar que él era el primero a quien yo le contaba esas historias, cuando sus brazos se comportaron sobre protectores y sus labios más atentos con mi frente y mis mejillas. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que él estaba dentro y que había pasado la barrera que yo había impuesto años atrás y que ahora abría ante él.

Fue en ese momento en el que me besó con ganas y yo le contesté con la misma fuerza, era algo natural e inexplicable la forma en que mis labios respondían a sus caricias sin siquiera proponérmelo.

Y no porque fuera sexy, no porque me atrajera, no porque se me hubiera resistido, era porque lo necesitaba, porque yo quería compartir ese momento con él y con nadie más, solos él y yo, _nosotros_ suspendidos en la eternidad.

Mis labios buscaron insistentes los suyos y pude ver cómo me correspondía con la misma intensidad.

No fue cómo antes, no fue cómo con alguien más. Fue completamente distinto a cualquier cosa que yo hubiera experimentado antes. Nadie me estaba desgarrando la ropa, no me mordían, no me lastimaban con caricias violentas o actos desesperados, no.

Shaoran era tierno y duró mucho tiempo besándome, sus besos me cautivaron y me vi perdida en sus caricias, no recuerdo el momento en que mi blusa paso por mi cabeza o mi falda se deslizo hasta terminar en el suelo. Sólo recuerdo los besos de Shaoran y sus manos recorriéndome entera, tocándome en lo más profundo de mi ser.

Recuerdo sus labios resbalar por mi cuello y aterrizar en mis pechos, mis manos desconectadas despeinándolo aún más.. sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus manos temblorosas.

Sus labios susurrándome cosas en el oído, su cabello contándole cosas a mi cuello y sus manos enseñándome esa historia de amor de la que tanto se habla. Yo no tenía miedo de lo que estaba sucediendo, ni lo tendría después, ya que era Shaoran y él me lo había dicho muchas veces, no me haría daño y _yo le creía._

Recuerdo su rostro de placer sufrido y sus labios rozando los míos, abrazándome al momento de terminar y besarme dulcemente cómo si fuera una reliquia sagrada, un sonrojo cuando sus ojos me observaron y la sonrisa final con una frase que yo nunca había escuchado: _Te Amo._

Recuerdo haberme entregado a él.

Haber sido suya, más de lo que nunca fui de nadie.. quizá, sólo quizá, esto podría funcionar. Él amándome cómo lo necesitaba y yo incitándolo a vivir un poco más (_conmigo_).

Mi cerebro permaneció desconectado gran rato, todo lo que ocurría en mi cabeza eran imágenes al azar del momento que habíamos vivido Shaoran y yo, no pude evitar mi sonrojo cuando su mirada inquisitiva me inspeccionó el rostro.

Lo vi sonreír, para después besarme la frente dulcemente y acercar sus labios a mis oídos y susurrar:

—_That may be all I need. In darkness she is all I see._

Sonreí y entendiendo sus palabras le conteste:

—En una gran casualidad que lloviera.

Las sonrisas adornaron el rostro de ambos y me besó nuevamente. Al parecer el no esperaba que me gustara Maroon 5 y que entendiera perfectamente eso de "Domingo en la mañana la lluvia cae, te robo parte de la frazada y compartimos algo de piel." Me acarició nuevamente, y pese a que era aún de día, dormimos un gran rato abrazados, recordando instantes que acabábamos de vivir juntos. Mi mente estuvo intranquila la mayor parte del tiempo.

¿Por qué me comportaba así con Shaoran?

Es cierto que el chico es encantador y miles de cosas más.. pero yo no podía vivir esto con él, por su rostro, por su cuerpo, por su cabello, Shaoran no era la persona indicada para que yo me comportara así y llegara a ser incluso feliz.

Pero no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar sentirme de esa manera, sentir que alguien me protegía y cuidaba de mí cuando me dejaba caer o incluso que me hacía sonreír con un rato entre sus brazos.

No podía negarlo, me hacía reír y el poco tiempo que habíamos compartido me había enseñado que él no era cómo los demás que podría confiar en el con los ojos cerrados, que no me fallaría y menos aún me dejaría caer.. pero me preguntaba si yo sería capaz de corresponderle a tal magnitud.

Tenía miedo a aceptarlo, pero sin duda lo que me encontraba sintiendo con Shaoran era lo más cercano al amor que había experimentado jamás..

Tal vez era amor de un domingo en la mañana.

* * *

**Awwwwm & fin se acabó esta historia... ¡Ja! No es cierto, bueno un atraso de unos cuantos meses no es demasiado a cómo lo fue antes, ¿no creen? Espero les haya gustado la historia y que hayan disfrutado este pequeño capitulo de un domingo en la mañana (sí, amo esa canción de Maroon 5, deberían escucharla) Lamento subir el capitulo hoy, tenía pensarlo hacerlo ayer pues me puse cómo fecha limite actualizar el primero de agosto, pero entenderán que he tenido bastantes cosas en mi vida: Entrevista para la uni, graduación, examen de admisión, extras y demás cosas infinitas. Espero le pidan a Goku que me acepten en la Uni, porqué enserio que me muero de nervios. Comento que sólo serán 10 capitulos en total, es decir quedan 3 episodios más & tal vez un epilogo (ya comencé con un prologo no puede falta el epilogo).**

**¡oh lo olvidaba! Las aclaraciones de la historia, que bien son pocas, la canción mencionada es Sunday Morning & de maroon 5 cómo ya mencioné. El vodka fue una mala experiencia (la vez que menos he tomado en mi vida y peor me he sentido :S). La lluvia opino lo mismo que Sakura y honestamente adoro esa frase :D. El Apellido Pataki es sobre Helga de la serie Hey arnold. Yo le tengo miedo a las catarinas porque se siente súper horroroso que caminen sobre mi piel. El elevador... prefiero no hablar de eso se reirían y por último la historia del payasito no es de mi invención es un suceso de la vida real y no diré nombre para no avergonzar personas. Jajaja, enserio lo siento xD**

**En fin eso es todo & quería agradecerles de todo corazón sus comentarios me animan a seguir adelante, les mando un gran abrazo de koala y espero sus reviews que siempre me ayudan a crecer cómo escritora. Un beso & abrazo**

**Andie fuera.**


	9. Nada soy sin tu amor

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son obra de _las reinas del Shōjo_ CLAMP._

_Dedicado a _the mystic poetry_, gracias por los ánimos_; _y _Rosa María_, sé que estás leyendo esto._

**Never think **

**Por Andie Mosby**

**Capitulo 8. Nada Soy Sin Tu Amor**

Corría en los pasillos azules del hospital; los doctores, las enfermeras, los pacientes y visitantes me miraban ceñudos cuando intentaba esquivarlos. En cuanto pasé el ascensor encontré el pequeño cubículo que había visto cuando llegamos, intenté abrir desesperadamente la puerta, pero la cerradura me lo impedía. Golpee un poco violenta mientras escuchaba la voz de mi mamá gritar mi nombre una y otra vez, era más como un eco, pero a mí me sonaba como si me lo susurrara al oído. Pude verla aproximarse a mí y vi sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y su boca desencajada, me tomó por los hombros mientras yo me intentaba zafar violentamente, ella bruscamente me movió de atrás hacia adelante en un intento desesperado de llamar mi atención. Lloré, no soportando todo el peso que había sobre mí, mi madre, al darse cuenta que ella tampoco podía hacerlo se tiró en sus rodillas a llorar abiertamente, Touya no tardó en acercarse a nosotras y abrazarnos a ambas, siendo fuerte. Fue entonces cuando mamá al fin pudo controlarse y poniéndose de pie nos miró a Touya y a mí, y nos dijo algo que nunca olvidaría:

—No vean lo malo de la situación, vean todo lo _bueno_ que podemos sacar de ello. Pase lo que pase todo estará bien.

Sonrió de lado y nos guiñó el ojo, supe entonces que era la primera vez que ella me había mentido; Touya tomó mi mano y guiándome a aquella habitación me dispuse a enfrentar el destino. Conté 20 pasos de mi hermano y cómo 30 míos, no levanté nunca la vista hasta que llegamos, el temor me invadió mientras él abría lentamente la puerta. Pude ver mi reflejo en la ventanilla y me reí de mí misma cuando me imaginaba a las personas viéndome correr por el amplio pasillo, llevaba un vestido azul, una diadema azul, unos zapatos azules, era una pequeña muñequita, tenía 6 años y estaba enfrentado a la muerte. Touya no pudo retrasarlo más y por fin entramos, ahí lo vi, demacrado, lloroso, parecía más una momia que mi padre. No sabía cómo es que en menos de un mes ese hombre que había sido el héroe de mis juegos infantiles ahora se parecía más al prisionero que había que rescatar… lo vi girar su cabeza hacia mí, el puchero de mi parte fue inevitable cuando vi sus labios secos hacer una mueca semejante a una sonrisa, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no entendía por qué había sido mi papá y no el de la vecina, ella me ponchaba las pelotas y yo nunca había hecho algo malo. Yo no lo merecía, tampoco Touya ni mamá, menos papá. Pero así era y en esa pequeña habitación estábamos reunidos porque teníamos que despedirnos por si algo salía mal, yo no quería que nada saliera mal. Yo no podía vivir sin mi papá.

—Papá—. Lloré mientras me lanzaba a sus brazos y él me recibía con alegre ternura. —No quiero que me dejes nunca.

—Sakura, no lo haré, — Dijo acariciando mi cabello y dándome un beso en la frente. — Estaré contigo siempre.

—Yo también papá, siempre juntos.

Oí a mamá sollozar y a Touya romperse. Ese día me alejaron de él, de esa cama de hospital que habría de perseguirme eternamente. Ya de noche, en mi habitación, supe que mi papá no moriría, pues me lo había prometido, supe que yo no sería huérfana a mis seis años, pero nunca me podría haber imaginado que la que faltaría a su promesa sería yo. Dormí entre llantos mitigados por la falta de aire y los mocos asfixiantes, lloré y dormí y soñé con los sueños más horrendos. Dormí y desperté.

**—**

Abría los ojos lentamente, tal vez sería la luz o ese sonido del despertador que me alejaba de mis sueños pesadillosos. Giré mi cabeza hacia la izquierda y ahí junto a mí estaba Shaoran durmiendo plácidamente, tranquilo, contento… sonreí al verlo, era un consuelo saber que él no se había desvanecido y que era una realidad y no sólo un sueño.

Había pasado una semana exacta desde que habíamos salido del cine aquél día y también desde que pasara la noche en su casa... y el día.

Me sonrojé un poco, ¿qué me había pasado? Esto que estaba viviendo con Shaoran era lo más parecido a una relación: iba a visitarme a casa cuando salía del hospital, cuando podía me recogía en el instituto y otras ocasiones, como esta, yo _dormía en casa de Tomoyo_. Pero realmente no me molestaba, estaba bien. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde no necesitaba de nada para sentirme mejor, mi familia lo notaba, Tomoyo, e incluso las pendejitas japonesas habían dejado de molestarme.

Nedeshiko parecía ser la más feliz, sobre todo cuando dos días atrás le dije "Mamá" en lugar de "Nadeshiko". Y sí, eso había bastado para que Shaoran se la ganara completamente, y es que nadie dudaba que mi cambio de actitud se debía completamente a Shaoran.

Y yo no podía negarlo.

La vida se notaba fácil y brillante, así como cuando te pones gafas oscuras, los colores se vuelven opacos, pero te gusta ese color, te acostumbras a él y pasas tanto tiempo con ellas que ya no notas la diferencia y al momento de quitártelas, te deslumbras, recuerdas todos los colores que existían, el sol parece brillar más y es como si un nuevo mundo se abriera ante ti, como si vieras la luz por primera vez. Y así me sentía, _deslumbrada_. Shaoran era prácticamente perfecto y sumamente tierno, un bobo en las ocasiones que me hacía rabiar, pero tan tierno y delicado que a veces dudaba que él fuera cierto.

Bostecé un poco y me giré para quedar más cerca de Shaoran, él se movió dejando su espalda desnuda hacia mí y yo me sonrojé por los inevitables pensamientos pecaminosos que llegaron a mi mente. Pude ver en su espalda unos cuantos rasguños y reí por lo bajo al saberme adicta a él. Me metí un poco más entre las sabanas y me cobijé sin ganas de levantarme nunca más, de paso le tapé a Shaoran la espalda para evitar tentaciones, él se movió un poco más y entonces supe que estaba despierto, rodó un poco aplastándome y me dio lo que parecía un intento de beso, aunque yo lo consideré más como sus babas matutinas de aún-no-me-despierto-del-todo, aunque no me importó tanto, y cuando su cabeza se recargó en mi pecho besé su frente y me pregunté a mí misma, cómo era posible que dos personas que se parecían tanto fueran tan diferentes.

—Buenos días—. Dijo mientras se acariciaba contra mi pecho y hacía pucheros. A veces era tan infantil.

Sonreí como respuesta, pero interiormente mis pensamientos no eran tan agradables, constantemente me preguntaba qué era la maldad que había hecho Shaoran para que se hubiera enamorado de mí, porque no encontraba otra explicación que no fuera el karma, un castigo de los dioses que se había ganado por sus malas acciones en esta o en sus otras vidas, o posiblemente la acumulación de todas y cada una de ellas. Yo era el castigo que este joven se había llevado según las maldades de todas la vidas que había vivido desde que Adán y Eva se comieron cierta manzana.

Le di otro beso en la frente, diciéndole así mis buenos días, para después ponerme de pie y abandonar la habitación… a veces era insoportable, _y_o era insoportable. Mis pensamientos eran insoportables.

Era tan bipolar.

Shaoran me siguió tras unos segundos en estado zombi y cuando me giré al verlo noté que aún no se ponía una camisa ¿por qué tenía que ser tan… comestible? Le sonreí perversamente acercándome a él y pude ver como se sonrojaba y sonreía de lado… y eso me mató poquito más. Es que la verdad no entendía de qué manera podía alguien sonreír de esa manera sin siquiera planearlo o pensarlo un poco, porque las sonrisas de ese tipo mucho tenían de arrogantes cómo de sexys, eran como un: soy superior a ti, pero me agradas. Y todo eso de la manera más orgasmeante posible.

Le miré ceñuda y antes de que pudiera contestarme ya estábamos los dos en el sillón de la sala de estar, pude escuchar que se reía de mí y mi desesperación, pero no importó cuando también noté que él estaba igual de… necesitado que yo. Sus manos no habían perdido segundo alguno en dirigirse a mi cintura y acercarse más a mí, sus besos estaban robándome el alma en un acto tan desesperado que me incitaban a dejarlo ir todo con él, que si se quería llevar mi alma, se la llevara, pero ¡que se la llevara ya!

Lo jalé hacia mientras sus labios bajaban lentamente por mi cuello, me mordí los labios y despeiné aún más su cabello… él quería volverme loca y lo estaba logrando. Pero, como siempre, se detuvo sin dar señas de la razón, y cuando vi sus ojos brillantes mirarme fijamente, y sus labios recorrieron los míos en un roce suave, lo supe y no pude evitar la fatiga y el enojo de lo que estaba por suceder.

—Me encantas—Un beso en mi mandíbula. — Te amo— y sus labios en los míos buscando respuesta.

Suspiré molesta y lo alejé de mí.

—Iré a darme un ducha—Le dije sin mirar atrás y con un gesto de evidente fastidio.

El sólo suspiró resignado… realmente en ocasiones parecía una niña con todas esas palabritas de amor que constantemente se le salían y a mí me sacaban de mis casillas. ¿No podíamos limitarnos a lo realmente _bueno_ de esta relación? Y sin pensar más en ello entré en la ducha dispuesta a olvidar lo sucedido.

Y es que realmente una ducha es una creación maravillosa, todo tú te relajas y eres capaz de pensar en cosas que nunca antes habías pensado o te habías planteado, por fortuna ya estaba un poco alejada de todas esas cursilerías de revelaciones a mitad de la ducha como la luz al final del túnel, porque yo podía apagar mi cerebro como Reese y conociéndome era más que necesario. No quería pensar en cursilerías que, en mi caso, no tendrían nada de ciertas.

Salí de la ducha sólo con una pequeña toalla esperando que Shaoran ya se le hubieran bajado los ánimos amorosos y _otros_ estuvieran arriba, pero lo primero que vi al salir del cuarto de baño fue a Shaoran sosteniendo un muy conocido artefacto para mí, Shaoran tenía mi teléfono celular.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —Le grité un tanto frenética.

—Estaba sonando la alarma, —contestó sorprendido por mi actitud— Me desesperó y sólo vine a apagarla.

—No quiero que lo tomes, ¡nunca! — Sí, ahora sí estaba completamente frenética.

—No pensé que algo como eso fuera tan importante para ti. Perdón.

Dijo con su tono de superioridad insoportable. Sentí que exageraba mucho, pero realmente no quería que nadie husmeara en mis cosas, él negó con la cabeza y se fue un tanto ofendido, muy guapo, pero enserio a veces no lo soportaba.

******—**

—Estás loca—Escuché decir a Tomoyo. —Shaoran me contó lo que le hiciste el otro día. ¡No te entiendo! Siempre te vuelves una psicópata cuando alguien toca ese teléfono, no entiendo qué cosa tan importante puedas ocultar ahí.

—¡No oculto nada!

—¡Entonces, muéstramelo!

Suspiré indignada con su actitud, ¿Por qué todos necesitaban que yo me portara bien con Shaoran? Y sobre todo ¿qué les importaba lo que tuviera o no tuviera en mi teléfono? Si creían que podían controlar de nuevo mi vida, estaban muy equivocados.

—¡Estás insoportable, Tomoyo!

Ella me miró inflando las aletas de su nariz y me gritó:

—¡Claro que lo estoy! Y si lo quieres también estoy loca, pero necesito que comprendas por qué todos nos estamos preocupando tanto con esto, Sakura, ¿te has visto? Has notado la manera en que tus manos persiguen a las suyas cuando caminan, la forma en que lo miras cuando él sonríe o lo forma en la que _tú_ sonríes cuando estás con él…

—No seas ridícula…

—No estoy siendo ridícula, Sakura, simplemente te estoy advirtiendo, sé perfectamente qué es lo que tienes en ese celular, y sé también que si Shaoran lo llega a descubrir podrías no volver a saber de él. No quiero que te vuelvas a hacer daño, no quiero. Entiéndeme…

Y después de tantos años de conocerla al fin vi bien a Tomoyo, cuando en su rabieta se jaló un poco el cabello y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.. sentí su desesperación y no pude más que quedarme paralizada, y es que ella nunca se comportaba así. Tomoyo siempre era la niñita perfecta, mantenía la calma ante todo y sus reacciones siempre eran adecuadas para la situación, así que para mí, verla así con lágrimas intentado ser controladas y el conocimiento certero de que todos sus movimientos eran involuntarios, no hacían más que preocuparme.

—Tomo..

—¡No! ¡No hables! — Gritó molesta. — ¡Estoy harta, Sakura! Ya me cansé de escucharte una y otra vez, de lo mismo, siempre lo mismo… autocensurándote . Sé más de lo que crees. Todos sabemos más de lo que crees. Sakura, no me hagas lo mismo de nuevo.

—No sé de que hablas…

—¡Ja! Como no sabrías... si lo único que has hecho los últimos años es hablar de lo mismo, lo mismo una y otra vez…

—Pues perdona, pensé que eras mi amiga, que no te importaría escucharme cuántas veces fuera necesario para hacerme sentir mejor, ahora veo qué equivocada estaba..

—Ahí vas otra vez… haciéndote la víctima. —Le miré ofendida.. y con el enojo flotando en mi piel me atreví a soltarlo:

—Entonces habla, di todo lo que te molesta y todo lo que me has tenido que soportar…

Tomoyo me vio con los ojos llorosos y retomando un poco de su cordura sólo atino a decir:

—Está bien. Pero de antemano sabes que por muchas cosas que te diga no vas a cambiar tu forma de pensar…

—Me conoces mejor que nadie…

—Ok…—respiró. —Te diré lo que he pasado estos últimos años… verás, Sakura, has sido una completa egoísta, entiendo que te pusieras mal después de la muerte de tu padre y todo lo que vino con ello, pero, no entiendo aún el por qué de tu intento de suicidio. ¿Te imaginas un poquito de cómo me sentía? Verte desmoronarte día a día, a ti, a tu familia, sin siquiera poder ayudarte en algo, la desolación se hizo con todos nosotros y tú sólo la ayudaste a ser más fuerte… ese día, que no fuiste a la escuela, me preocupé por ti, no quería que estuvieras sola después de lo de tu papá y lo de… Naoki, fui a tu casa esperando encontrarte descansando, recuperándote.. nunca esperé que te encontraría en el baño de tu habitación desangrada, casi muerta. ¿Puedes imaginarte cómo me sentí? La mitad de mi vida se estaba yendo contigo, tirada en el suelo, rota. Me volví loca buscando ayuda, supongo que no sabías que había sido yo quien te encontró en el suelo ese día.

—No, no lo sabía. —Y vi las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas, y aunque no era capaz de imaginármelo del todo, sabía por completo que no debía ser algo sumamente agradable…

—Pues sí, yo te encontré ahí, llamé a la ambulancia, llamé a tu familia, llamé a todos buscando ayuda. Y no comprendes a qué grado nos afecto a todos. En tu tiempo en recuperación todos cambiamos, la vida dejo de ser vida y se convirtió en un calvario… no podíamos salir adelante con todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Tu hermano, tu mamá… pasaban horas en mi casa llorando. Estaban más muertos de lo que tú querías estar. Nadie entendía nada, Sakura, tu mamá se sentía culpable y no entendía qué había hecho mal para que tú hicieras eso. Todos cargábamos dentro de nosotros la culpabilidad de no poderte ayudar y no haber estado ahí para ti… primero tu padre, después tú… no estábamos dispuestos a perderte tan sencillamente. Cuando al fin saliste del hospital, cambiaste… ya no eras la misma Sakura vivaracha de siempre. Llorabas cuando estabas sola, y constantemente te encontré acuclillada en el suelo, totalmente desorientada. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Sé perfectamente que después de tanto daño tenías que cambiar, no podías haber pasado tanto sufrimiento y continuar igual. Pero, tú misma te destruiste, en vez de enfrentar las cosas y ser fuerte, te dedicaste a acabar contigo, y de paso acabaste con todos nosotros. Día tras día, tras mes… te alejabas de nosotros hasta el punto de que sólo fuimos dos personas en la habitación. Nos mataste.

Vi a Tomoyo con la culpabilidad en mis ojos, es que yo no estaba ciega, entendía todo eso que ella decía y claro que muchas veces me sentí culpable, pero nunca fui capaz de hacer nada para cambiar. Después de todo, también había notado la tensión que había siempre que yo entraba a la habitación, me sentía rechazada y había sido yo quien provocó ese rechazo.

—Cuando conocí a Shaoran me preocupé, pero ahora que sé como es, no me afecta tanto, creo que es una persona con la que vale la pena estar, y no creo que te lo merezcas. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de que nunca lo has conocido, te has dedicado a verlo, su físico.. es tan ¡increíble! Nunca pensé que pudiera conocer a alguien así, pero ahí está… idéntico. Sakura, date cuenta cuánto te importa… no quiero que nos hagas lo mismo otra vez.

—Estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que has dicho Tomoyo, pero en esto no te puedo ayudar. Shaoran sabe perfectamente que yo no siento nada por él, y en eso está de acuerdo, así que…

—No, Sakura, no. Abre los ojos… si no le explicas todo lo que sucede y sucedió, si él se llega a enterar por otro lado, no creo que quiera estar más contigo.

—No seas tan exagerada, aparte ¿qué pasa si se va? Ok, no hay chicos tan guapos como él, pero habrá otro y mil más.

—¡Abre los ojos, por Dios! Shaoran no te hará daño, piensa Sakura, por favor. —Otra vez se había puesto histérica—. Otra rabieta como aquella y terminarás matando a tu familia.

No supe que decirle a Tomoyo, por un lado creía que no había terminado de hablar, pero por otro lado no la creía capaz de seguir hablando.. se quedó en silencio unos minutos y después sin más, se puso en pie y soltó:

—Olvida esas fotografías, supéralo. Ha pasado tanto tiempo…

Y se fue. No esperó mi respuesta y no la culpé de ello. No sabía que pensar. Y por mucho que alguien me gritara "¡Piensa!" no es así de sencillo, sino no habría reprobado todos esos exámenes de matemáticas. Suspiré resignada y me dirigí a casa.

La soledad está subestimada.

******—**

La luz de mi habitación estaba apagada, el sol se había ido hace ya unas cuantas horas y mamá no estaba. Llevaba más de una hora tendida en la cama pensando en las palabras de Tomoyo. La música de fondo era demasiado corta venas para mí gusto y sí, era un chiste. No podía concentrarme en nada, a mi mente sólo venían las palabras de Tomoyo y la mirada dolorida de Shaoran cuando salí apresurada de su apartamento.

Claro que se puede vivir sin amor, tanta gente a lo largo de miles de años a muerto sola, y a mí no me importaba ser la señora de los gatos, no me importaba. Enserio, pero por otro lado estaba la tentativa vida feliz que había visto en aquella película, me dolía admitirlo pero no había nada más bello que eso, pasar toda una vida a lado de una persona que también quiere pasar todo la vida contigo es tan… seductor.

Pero ¿quién era yo, para creer que esa persona podría ser Shaoran? Estaba un poco loca si pensaba eso. Y entonces pensé en él, sólo en Shaoran.

Pensé en la manera en que sus ojos me miran, la forma en que me abraza cuando lloro o tengo miedo, la forma en que sonríe y después me besa, cómo reímos de cualquier tontería. O tal vez en la manera que nuestros cuerpos siempre se encuentran en la oscuridad, tan simple y necesaria como si nos perteneciéramos.

Pensé, sólo un segundo, en qué haría yo sin él, si no pudiera nunca más ver su sonrisa desvistiéndome en las mañanas, o su ceño fruncido cuando lo hacía sonrojar. Y eliminé esos pensamientos de mi mente. No quería. Y se hizo un nudo en mi garganta cuando al fin noté que era suya, irrevocablemente y sin quererlo, le había entregado más allá de lo que pensé le había entregado antes a alguien. Negué con la cabeza pensando en las palabras de Tomoyo, ella había dicho que no conocía a Shaoran, pero se equivocaba, realmente estaba más pendiente de él que de cualquier otra persona. Suspiré resignada… amor.

Negué con mi cabeza y tomé el celular de la mesita de noche. Vi la pequeña pantalla dirigiéndome a las imágenes, elegí una carpeta en concreto y aparecieron: cientos de fotos de la misma persona; alto, delgado, de cabello castaño, ojos azules…

En muchas de las fotos aparecía conmigo, ambos sonriendo a la cámara y siendo aparentemente felices.

A veces, cuando me torturaba, veía esas fotos y me preguntaba cómo es que las cosas podían ser tan diferentes a como pensaba que eran. Comencé a llorar y muy en el fondo me di cuenta que lloraba por costumbre y no porque realmente sintiera algo, Tomoyo tenía razón, había pasado tanto tiempo y seguía torturándome con lo mismo… no había sido fuerte, en el primer momento en que algo malo sucedió, me dejé llevar por la tristeza y arrastré a todos conmigo.

Y lloré un poco más, así me quedé dormida.

******—**

—Sakura—. Mamá me movía el hombro intentando levantarme. —Sakura, Shaoran está aquí.

Abrí los ojos y me levanté de un salto, mamá me vio extrañada pero una sonrisa tonta se le formó en los labios.

—¿Qué le digo? — Me preguntó al ver que no era capaz de contestarle.

—Dile que… pase. Aquí lo espero.

Mamá salió por la puerta y yo corrí al espejo para peinarme. El entró rápidamente con todo el garbo en su andar. Me derretí un poco por dentro cuando sonrío un poco tímidamente.

—Perdón. —Alcancé a decir.

Sonrío de lado, involuntariamente, y acerándose a mí, simplemente me beso. Tranquilo, como si quisiera guardar cada segundo de ese beso en la eternidad.

—No hay problema. Aunque deberías controlar tu genio.

Sonreí sin mostrarle los dientes, en una clara señal de que había sido grosero pero tenía toda la razón. Me acerqué a él intentando parecer tranquila, porque realmente no lo estaba, mi corazón latía desbocado, sentía mis mejillas arder, mi respiración era irregular y mis manos temblaban un poco, y en cuanto vi su ojos no tuve duda de que había perdido esa batalla.

Estaba enamorada.

Y maldecí en mi interior a Tomoyo porque ella tenía razón, ¿cómo no podría estar yo enamorada de él? Era tan obvio que desde el inicio había algo entre los dos, y en mí… suspiré resignada y es que aunque no se lo dije a ella era obvio que sí lo notaba ¿cómo no iba a notar la forma en que mis ojos lo seguían hasta que salía de la habitación? ¿o que pasara desapercibido la manera en la que sin darme cuenta lo miraba cuando comía, reía, o estudiaba y después él me encontraba viéndolo y yo tenía que desviar la mirada avergonzada? ¡claro que lo notaba!

Pude sentir sus labios sobre los míos y sus manos despeinando mi cabello en un gesto que en lugar de pasión demostraba inocencia. Algo así cómo si dijera "eres muy pequeña."

Y es que esa era la diferencia de Naoki y Shaoran, el primero era sólo un adolescente necesitado y Shaoran era un chico que parecía moverme por sus sentimientos… si besaba mi frente era por ternura, si besaba mis labios era porque algo lo llevaba a eso, como si todos sus movimientos nacieran de él, como si fuera necesario como respirar.

Y la voz de Tomoyo apareció de nuevo en mi cabeza, si Shaoran se daba cuenta… tenía que hablar con él, hacer las cosas bien. No era mi novio, pero… no me molestaba que lo fuera.

No quería cometer el mismo error otra vez.

Así que sonriéndole le pedí unos segundos para ir al lavabo, tenía que pensar bien en lo que le diría. Algo así como: No importa lo que haga o diga, el mensaje no llegará bien, así que escucha el latido de mi corazón.

Bufé por mis pensamientos cursis, pensé otro discurso: Conocí a un chico, pasaron cosas, y…

¿Cómo se le podría decir algo como _eso_?

Alejé la idea de los discursos y me dispuse a hablar las cosas tal y como eran, no adornarlas. Así que entré de nuevo en mi habitación y me quedé petrificada cuando vi a Shaoran con _mi_ celular en su mano. El giró lentamente con los ojos sin brillo y dijo:

—Estaba sonando la alarma. La apagué.

—No hay problema.

Él se río mientras yo me encontraba al borde del llanto: había dejado las fotos abiertas, así que en cuanto apago la alarma, Shaoran debió encontrarse con su rostro sonriéndole del otro lado.

—¿Qué es esta mierda Sakura?

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿De qué? ¡¿De qué?! Esta maldita carpeta está llena de fotos de un tipo idéntico a mí. Es como si en todas esas fotos estuviera yo con lentes de contacto azules.

—Déjame explicarte —Le pedí.

—¿Qué me vas explicar? ¿Qué por este imbécil te has intentado suicidar? ¿sólo por eso estás conmigo? ¿estás supliéndolo conmigo?

—No. Déjame hablar, Shaoran. — No respiraba bien y mi voz sonaba apagada.

—No quiero escucharte, ya vi demasiado.

—¿Estás cortando conmigo? —Le pregunté indignada.

Shaoran abrió la puerta de mi habitación mientras yo le veía marcharse. Quise detenerlo, pero mis pies no se respondieron, me di cuenta que había dejado de respirar. Antes de salir por completo él sólo se giró para decirme:

—¿Sabes? En algunos momentos pensé que realmente me querías, pero si cuando estabas conmigo realmente lo veías a él… ¿cómo quieres que luche contra un fantasma?

Y se fue. Escuché como Nadeshiko le preguntaba por qué se iba, pero él no respondió. Y yo no me moví.

Realmente se había ido, _así de rápido, así de efímero._ Sentí mis piernas temblar y sin darme cuenta estaba en el suelo llorando. Tan tonta que se me hacía Bella Swan como para que le copiara hasta la pose.

Escuché a mamá subir las escaleras y acercarse a mí. No dijo nada… simplemente me abrazó y lloró conmigo, ella no siempre parecía entender como me sentía, pero no me preguntó ni dijo nada, simplemente me dio a entender que estaba ahí para mí.

"¡Viva el orgullo!" gritaban mis pensamientos, y no se detenían ahí, pues yo me sabía culpable y sólo podía ponerme mal con ello.

Cuando por fin mamá se fue, después de dejarme en cama y abrigada, tomé una de las hojas que había sobre el escritorio y comencé a escribir. A escribir la verdad, no sé cuántas hojas fueron, sólo sé que fueron muchas y no descansé hasta terminar, tampoco oculté nada. Toda la verdad estaba en esas hojas en las que había puesto el nombre de Shaoran.

Salí por la ventana de mi habitación y aunque ya pasaba de la medianoche me dediqué a caminar hacia la casa de Shaoran sin detenerme, ahí dejé la carta, en la puerta y sin siquiera llamar. Me di la vuelta y me fui. No quería saber de nadie.

Sonreí tristemente, ahí va Sakura de nuevo. Perdón, Tomoyo, mamá, Touya… Shaoran, enserio perdón, pero no he madurado.

* * *

**Notas de autor: **Pues ya va a ser diciembre, _otra vez_… en fin, la verdad no me di cuenta cuánto tiempo había pasado, sino hasta que entré a mí perfil y claramente dice: Hoy [15.05.11] Cumplo 2 años 7 meses [….] y yo así de: _¿Dos años 7 meses?_ Tuve que hacer cuentas para darme cuenta que ya llevo 4 años 1 mes. En otras noticias, sí entré a la universidad. A veces estudio otras veces no… pero la verdad sí me absorbe mucho tiempo, será porque es en la tarde y en la mañana el tiempo es muerto… no tengo grandes aclaraciones sobre este capitulo, sólo tengo por decir que si se nota que terminó demasiado rápido o está un poco cortado, es porque así son las relaciones, todos felices y orgasmeados y de repente ¡BAM! 10 hijos y una hipoteca, que diga… bueno, o sea, las mejores cosas de la vida se van antes de que te des cuenta.

Espero dejen sus comentarios y aunque no terminaré la historia antes de que Peña sea presidente [saddest face ever] tengan por seguros que la próxima semana habrá capitulo nuevo.

Buenas noches. Les deseo lo mejor y espero aún queden lectores por ahí.

PD: Estuve corrigiendo las faltas de ortografía. ¡Qué _pinshi_ terror con algunas! Sé que aún hay bastantes, pero ya está más decente que como al inicio. Descansen.

PD2: Si aún existen lectores ¿qué creen que tenga la carta?


	10. Here with me

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son obras de las CLAMP

**Never Think**

**Por Andie Mosby**

**Capitulo 9. Here with me**

Te debo una explicación, sí Shaoran, lo sé. Entiendo que hayas reaccionado así ¿quién no lo haría? Yo definitivamente habría reaccionado peor. Pero, en fin, esta carta no es para hablar de mí ¿o sí? Realmente es simplemente la verdad. Nunca se la he contado completamente a alguien… pero si con esto consigo que me odies poquito menos, será suficiente para mí.

¿Cómo debería empezar?

Creo que los términos "había una vez", "erase una niña" y otros típicos de cuentos infantiles no me ayudarían bastante pues mi historia no es para nada bonita. Ni siquiera sé qué es mi historia… realmente tal vez estoy más perdida de lo que pensaba.

Cuando era niña, mi padre enfermó gravemente, tenía una enfermedad de esas que no tienen cura, yo era bastante pequeña como para entender completamente el concepto de "muerte", pero sí entendía que si papá moría ya no lo vería nunca más, dejaría de estar conmigo. Sufría mucho por aquél entonces, mis días se iban en ver a mi madre llorar; ver a Touya intentando hacerse el fuerte y terminar él también en el hospital por todos los accidentes que sufría, al ser tan descuidado y no poder alejar de su cabeza el estado de mi padre; y también, verlo a él, a mi héroe, en una cama abandonado, cada vez más delgado, menos vivo y aún sonriendo. Era un golpe duro, pero por un milagro papá sobrevivió.

No puedes imaginar la dicha que vivimos en la familia, parecía que eso nos habría de bastar eternamente para ser felices. Y la idea se iba reafirmando con el paso de los días, meses y años, mi familia era muy feliz, siempre parecíamos postal o publicidad familiar, con la casita amarilla, las luces apagadas a las diez, los padres sonrientes y el hermano celoso pero genial. ¡Cuánta envidia nos tenía el mundo!

Sé que por todo lo que has pasado no me creerás del todo con eso de _familia perfecta, _pero lo fuimos. Conoces a mi madre, conoces a Touya (aunque eso podría empeorar tu visión), pero no conociste a papá.

Mi padre se llamaba Fujitaka, era profesor en la universidad y era realmente atractivo. Alto, delgado, con facciones realmente agradables a la vista, pero nada de ello era lo encantador en él, su encanto era su sonrisa. Papá tenía una sonrisa que era capaz de derretir cualquier corazón, y lo mejor de todo es que él siempre sonreía, en las noches cuando nos despedíamos, en el día al irme a la escuela, incluso cuando llegué a romper alguna de sus pertenencias en una travesura él sonreía. Era amable y gentil, pero no por eso delicado, papá era un trabajador nato y era capaz de realizar actividades que para Nadeshiko eran imposibles, él siempre sabía como arreglar las cosas: la televisión, la consola de Touya, mi Micro-hornito, el horno de mamá, todo. ¡Y tan atlético! Si en algún momento gané grandes competencias en la región e incluso nacionales fueron por él. También ¿cómo olvidarlo? El protagonista de una de las historias de amor más bonitas que conozco: la de mis padres. Y es que él luchó incansablemente para conseguir la mano de mi madre, que le fue otorgada, pero nunca ha pertenecido del todo a la familia.

Pero más que eso, es que papá era nuestro sostén, después de que enfermó por primera vez se volvió en nuestra adoración, verlo en las mañanas vivo, era lo más maravilloso de todo. Nos volvimos completamente dependientes de él.

Pero, desgraciadamente, las cosas cambiaron para mí cuando al fin entré a la escuela media, ahí conocí al chico que viste en las fotografías, se llamaba Naoki, se llama. No sé que cómo decir esto sin que suene indirecta para ti, pero él… era guapísimo y tan encantador. Su cabello despeinado, sus labios carnosos, su cuerpo delgado pero atractivo, _sus ojos azules_. Era el chico perfecto, todas morían por él, y no puedo quedar exenta, porque yo realmente me volví loca por él. Le seguía con la mirada por los pasillos, lo buscaba a través de las ventanas, pues él era un año mayor y eso lo hacía más atractivo. Era una completa niña enamorada, del que creía siempre sería un amor platónico.

No me culpes, Shaoran, tenía doce años. Era inocente, tierna y más allá de Yukito (que fue un capricho infantil) nunca creí sentir nada por nadie más. Nunca me había enamorado. Me creía tan tierna y simpática para esperar por el indicado toda una vida, y tan tonta para creer que lo conocería a esa edad.

No pasó mucho para que notara que Naoki no estaba nada tonto, conocía los sentimientos que la mayoría de las chicas teníamos, y no tardó para que comenzara a salir con ellas. Pero, éramos tan tontas, que en lugar de ver lo obvio como negativo lo creímos más perfecto e inalcanzable, porque Naoki salía con chicas mayores, menores, de su edad, ¡salía con todas! Pero siempre eran las chicas más guapas de la escuela.

Entenderás que a los doce años no teníamos la madurez suficiente, ni el autoestima, para creer que éramos bonitas sin salir con él. Sólo podías saber que eras guapa si él te invitaba a salir.

Y no, él no me vio y se enamoró. Tuvo que pasar más de un año para que él supiera que yo existía. Curiosamente, y me río de ello ahora, él notó mi existencia hasta que entré al club de porristas.

Sakura, la dulce e inocente Sakura. En algún momento lo fui y sé que tú lo sabes porque Yukito te ha hablado de mí (sin olvidar todas esas vergonzosas fotos que te mostró). Shaoran, yo era un pajarillo inocente ante la intemperie. Es más, puedo decir que yo era la rosa de un asteroide que esperaba que el principito la cubriera con un biombo, tenía miedo de las orugas. Pero eso no impedía que día con día, el _amor_ que yo sentía por Naoki fuera creciendo.

Estoy segura que has visto a esas niñas locas que duermen en la calle para conseguir boletos para el concierto de un cantante, que lloran si se acaban, o que van por el mundo atacando a todos aquellos que hablan mal de él, pues yo era así e incluso peor_, por él_.

Mi papá, que tenía muchos años en un estado de salud aceptable, pasó a un segundo termino y yo sólo tuve ojos para Naoki, día tras día lo único que yo hacía era hablar de él. De su sonrisa, de sus ojos azules o de la nueva novia que tenía. Papá sólo sonreía y aceptaba mi charla para pasar el tiempo conmigo, a veces me cuestiono a mí misma y me pregunto porque nunca me preocupé por él, ¿qué tal se sentía? ¿cómo estaba? Me importaba, claro, pero nunca lo demostré.

Así que un día Naoki se acercó a mí y fue la primera vez que hablé con él. ¿De qué hablamos? Realmente he querido olvidar cada detalle de esa relación los últimos años, pero no puedo olvidar ese momento, se acercó a ofrecerme droga… Ja ja já, estoy bromeando, no lo pude evitar, bueno no me ofreció droga, pero casi… me coqueteó, y yo tonta caí en sus redes inmediatas. Comencé a sentirme soñada, cuando al caminar por los pasillos lo veía y él me saludaba primero, o se sentaba conmigo y Tomoyo a la hora del receso. Tenía un plan completamente trazado y era tan fácil manipularnos a todas que sus tácticas siempre funcionaban.

Si bien, a Tomoyo nunca le agradó Naoki, ella es de esas chicas de alta sociedad que conviven más con gente mayor por todos los clubs a los que pertenece y conocía más de la maldad de la gente pues en ocasiones ella podía llegar a ser así, yo en cambio la única maldad que conocía era un tumor en el cuerpo de mi papá.

Un día de esos, iba paseando por los jardines de la escuela, Tomoyo no había asistido pues estaba enferma, por lo tanto yo estaba sola. Fue entonces cuando me encontré con él y otra chica… es un poco vergonzoso para mí relatar aquello, pero tú sabes, eran un chico y una chica en los jardines más alejados de la escuela haciendo cosas de adultos, de adultos un tanto pervertidos y así. Ella estaba arrodillada por lo que no se dio cuenta de que los podía ver, pero él sí me vio y sólo me guiñó el ojo. Yo salí corriendo.

Ese momento, ese momento era el indicado para que yo me diera cuenta de la clase de chico que era, era sólo un adolescente necesitado como muchos otros. Pero no lo vi, estaba ciegamente enamorada, estúpidamente también. Es que hasta cierto punto (puedes llamarme inocente) no entendía qué era lo que la chica hacía arrodillada, sólo entendía que eran cosas de adultos, pero tampoco me importó tanto. No me importaba nada porque me creía enamorada de él, lo creía el indicado e ideal ¡estaba ciega! Me arrepiento tanto de todo lo que sucedió después que me duele y lastima recordar todo lo que hice durante el siguiente año.

Durante varias semanas, Naoki se mantuvo alejado de mí. Y, tonta yo, me encontraba entristecida por ello, pero no pasó mucho hasta que comenzó a buscarme insistentemente, yo encantada pues me había enterado que recién terminaba su noviazgo con la otra chica y creía que era el momento adecuado para que nuestra relación empezara, ya podía ver nuestra boda, hijos, nietos, las navidades en familia.

Pero las cosas no sucedieron así de rápido, Naoki, sabía bien qué hacer, comenzó hablando más conmigo en cuanto notó que el incidente no me afectaba tanto, se sentaba conmigo en el receso, cargaba mi mochila a la salida, poco a poco comenzó a acompañarme a casa y de hecho conoció a mi familia, vaya destino idiota que para esas fechas Touya estaba en su semestre en China.

Entonces, pasó lo inevitable y Naoki y yo nos hicimos novios, en la proposición más horrenda que conozca, un café casual, el primer beso más asqueroso y la cuenta pagada por mí. Pero tenía 14 años y estaba en un delirio infantil.

Supongo que no necesitas explicaciones sobre las cosas que hacía Naoki, y sí, era una persona realmente insistente, sus besos eran asfixiantes y muchas veces sus manos se desviaban de mi cintura, yo lo encontraba molesto y no me agradaba mucho, pero le quería.

Hoy, pensando en eso, creo que fue el hecho de mi negación a sus caricias lo que hizo que nuestra relación durara tanto, normalmente las relaciones de Naoki duraban un mes o menos, dependiendo del tiempo que le tomara obtener lo que él quería. Sonrío al pensar que yo no le di _todo_ tan sencillamente. En fin… nuestra relación, en la que yo era eternamente feliz, duró poco más de un año. Tomoyo comenzaba a aceptar a Naoki aunque no se fiaba del todo. Mis papás lo querían mucho y Touya no lo podía ver ni en pintura.

Sé que cuando te termine de contar esta historia despreciaras un poco a Naoki, pero no lo juzgues tanto, a pesar del todo el daño puedo asegurarte que en algún momento él me amó. Tal vez nunca se dio cuenta, pero estoy segura que en algún momento, ya sea un anciano o dentro de poco tiempo, tendrá la certeza absoluta de que me quería y por tonterías me perdió de un modo inevitable.

Al ser un año mayor, Naoki entró al instituto en el transcurso de nuestra relación y yo me quedé en la misma escuela con los mismos amigos.

¿Era yo feliz? Hasta cierto punto sí, es decir, mi familia estaba completa, sana y unida. Tenía amigos maravillosos, un novio al que creía amar con todo mi ser. Pero las cosas buenas no son para siempre y esas empezaron a la mitad de mi relación con él.

Mi pesadilla más recurrente y temida se hizo realidad: Papá enfermó de nuevo.

Y en esta ocasión más gravemente, los médicos no le daban esperanzas de vida de más de unos cuantos meses. Nuevamente comenzaron las visitas al hospital, el llanto nocturno, las pesadillas o el no poder dormir. Nuevamente me sentí la misma chica de 6 años, aterrorizada por perder a su padre y hasta cierto punto, aún entonces, no comprendía del todo la palabra muerte.

Las cosas serían realmente diferentes si Naoki hubiera sido el novio que aparentaba ser. Mientras yo me desmoronaba por la enfermedad de mi padre él más insistía en que me acostara con él. Y durante unos cuantos meses fui fuerte y me mantuve a flota yo sola… pero no duró mucho.

Un doce de mayo las cosas dieron un giro drástico y definitivo… papá ya no podía salir del hospital y la insistencia de Naoki me hacían flaquear. En todo ese día no me separé de papá pese a que mi teléfono se encontraba lleno de mensajes y llamadas de Naoki rogándome por ir con él. No acepté, yo _tenía_ que estar con mi papá.

Fue al día siguiente, el día trece, cuando la insistencia de Naoki y su mensaje de pocas palabras me hicieron separarme al fin de la cama de hospital: Te espero en mi casa, tres en punto, si no llegas se termina lo nuestro.

Yo entré en pánico, él pensaba dejarme, a mí, que lo amaba con todo mi ser y no era capaz de imaginar mi vida sin su risa, besos, sin su presencia que me mantenía eternamente feliz. Yo no quería perderlo y tomé la decisión de acudir a su llamado.

Con excusas tontas salí del hospital sin siquiera decirle adiós a mi padre, que me despedía con la mano extendida para darme un beso, suplica a la que no respondí y salí corriendo para ir con el _amor de mi vida._

Peor error de todas las vidas que puedan existir, y todavía me culpo, ¿era por mi estupidez, por el amor que le tenía, o por qué? ¿por qué? Llegué a casa de Naoki y por fin consiguió lo que tanto quería. Y casi a la misma hora mi papá moría.

¿Qué es lo que recuerdo de todo eso? Sus labios asquerosos tocándome, sus manos recorriéndome y tomándome como suya, pero sobre todo su sonrisa de satisfacción y mi llanto amargo. Tal vez por fin abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de la clase de persona que él era y en la que yo me había convertido, ¿no había sido yo quien le había pedido a papá que nunca se fuera? ¿por qué me fui yo entonces?

Claro está que en ese momento no lo sabía aún, pero no necesitaba saberlo para darme cuenta que Naoki era el peor error de mi vida, que todo él me causaba nauseas y ni siquiera me caía bien. Que toda esa ensoñación infantil nunca llegó a ser nada más… estaba cegada por todo lo que creí que podíamos llegar a ser pero nunca hubiéramos podido.

Se río de mí cuando recogía mi ropa regada en el suelo y no pude más que guardar las pocas lagrimas que me quedaban.

Caminé a casa y ahí, sentado en el umbral, estaba Touya con el rostro roto y cubierto de lágrimas. "Está muerto" dijo, y yo no necesité preguntar quién, cómo o por qué.

Mi padre había muerto mientras yo me revolcaba en la cama con una persona que no valía la pena.

Suena idiota y así es. La culpa aún me persigue y no dejo de pensar ni un solo instante en que yo debería estar ahí con mi padre, que si hubiera durado un poco más sin entregarle a Naoki lo que quería él seguiría aquí conmigo.

Comúnmente tengo pesadillas y sólo veo a mi padre estirándome la mano y despidiéndose de mí en la suplica incansable del adiós antes de morir. Siempre intento correr hacía él y tomarle la mano pero nunca puedo. Sólo puedo girar una última vez para ver sus lagrimas recorrerle el rostro y susurrar un "Te quiero" del que nunca me di cuenta.

Entré en una gran depresión, la muerte de mi padre, la pérdida de mi novio, el abandono de mi madre, fueron meses realmente difíciles para mí. No podía estar ni un segundo sola sin echarme a llorar y sentir que mi mundo había terminado, en un segundo lo había perdido todo, todas esas cosas por la que yo sentía que valía la pena vivir se habían esfumado sin más. Sólo quedaba yo y mi dolor.

Al inicio las cosas no fueron tan notoriamente diferentes, pero con el paso de las semanas mi actitud alejó a todos de mí. De ser la Sakura feliz y sonriente, pase a ser una chica totalmente depresiva y negativa. Todos se alejaban al darse cuenta que por más palabras de consuelo o apoyo emocional yo seguía sintiéndome sola, y así se iban, para dejarme sola.

Tomoyo fue la más preocupada al inicio, puesto que mamá se encerró en su mundo y Touya sólo intentaba sacarla de ahí, yo me encontré sola ante el mundo y Tomoyo atrás de mí, lo vivió también.

Las cosas iban empeorando poco a poco hasta que un día, en un café, conocí a un chico que me intentaba ligar, me acosté con el en los baños del lugar sin siquiera darme cuenta de lo que hacía. Al paso de las horas el remordimiento llegó a mí más fuerte que nunca y fue en el momento que me intenté suicidar, Tomoyo (me enteré hace poco) fue quien me encontró desangrándome en el suelo y llamo a las ambulaciones, fue la señal de alerta para mamá de que las cosas iban mal conmigo, pero yo ya estaba perdida.

Mil veces prefería ese dolor en las muñecas, pues opacaba un poco el dolor y necesidad que sentía por dentro. Me salvé, viví para seguir haciéndome daño a mí y a las pocas personas que aún seguían conmigo.

Me dediqué a vivir en fiestas dónde a la gente no le importaba y yo tampoco, sólo nos hacíamos compañía, supongo que ellos, todos los hombres, obtenían más beneficios que yo de ellos. Aún después de mucho tiempo seguía remordiéndome la conciencia cuando salía el sol y me daba cuenta de todo lo que hacía, por eso todos esos cortes que mi madre llegó a confundir con intentos de suicidio.

Otros días, sin embargo, me dejaba más guiar por la necesidad de calor humano y entraba a toda clase de club, de hecho entré a uno satánico del que nadie me quería. Pero eran más humanos y comprensivos que toda esa gente con la que solía relacionarme.

Cambié tanto en tan poco tiempo. Lo rosa se hizo negro; lo amarillo, morado… me corté el cabello que por aquél entonces me llegaba hasta los codos. Y fui feliz, si es que a eso se le puede llamar felicidad, rodeándome de gente que se sentía tan sola y miserable como yo. Y eso, más que la terapia psicológica, me ayudó bastante.

Viví así por dos años, hasta un día, hace unos cuantos meses, que me encontré con Naoki mientras paseaba, no quisiera decirte todas las cosas desagradables que comentó, pero basta decir que al día siguiente te conocí a ti.

Tal vez y no notaste mi sorpresa inicial al verte, pues últimamente he aprendido a controlarme bien, pero estaba en un shock muy profundo. Shaoran, eres idéntico a Naoki, lo único en lo que son diferentes son los ojos. Y no sólo porque los de él sean azules, los tuyos son amables y tienen un brillo que nunca creí ver en Naoki, por eso supe que no eras él.

Debo confesarte, no sin antes decirte que me arrepiento de ello, que me gustabas porque te parecías a él, porque en el fondo creía que podía tenerte a ti sin tener que soportarlo a él. Al inicio sólo fuiste un consuelo y distracción, el capricho más fuerte que he tenido en toda mi vida.

Pero fue pasando el tiempo y ya no te podía ver de esa manera, quise negármelo incluso a mí, pero yo te quiero, tal vez no en ese modo completamente loco y pasional que parecía que tenía, pero te quería. Más inocentemente, completamente cuerda de lo que sentía por ti, pero sin atreverme a confesarlo, por temor a sufrir lo mismo una y otra vez.

No creas que has sido uno más en la lista de hombres… si pudiera borrarlos a todos, si pudiera borrarte a ti, sólo quería tu nombre en el papel, gritando que te perdí por no admitirlo.

_Te quiero._

No sé en qué momento comencé a sentir esto, no sé en que momento te vi como algo más. Sólo sé que he vivido soñando tu risa y deseando tu abrazo. Perdón, pero no me han quedado más ganas de amar.

Sé que deberías haber sabido todo esto. Tuve que ser honesta contigo y no lo fui.

He vivido todos estos años con el recuerdo de Naoki prendido a mí, y no porque lo extrañe, sino porque recordándole y creyéndole aún conmigo, puedo volver a la época en que mi padre vivía. Pero no, he sido tan tonta, me he hecho daño y he arrastrado conmigo a todas esas personas que me tienen aprecio.

Esas fotografías no son nada comparadas con todo lo que siento, lo que yo siento por ti.

Te pido perdón, pues te dije que no hablaría de mí, que hablaría sólo de lo que sucedió. Pero me es imposible, sabiendo que te pierdo.

Shaoran, quiero cambiar, quiero ser una persona nueva, he sido tan tonta a lo largo de los años, que había olvidado por completo quién era yo. Lo que era reír de felicidad y no por compromiso. Y has sido tú quien me ha recordado todo eso… te quiero aquí conmigo, porque gracias a ti sé quien soy yo.

Ahora que veo atrás, por fin soy capaz de notar que todo el daño me lo he hecho yo sola y te lo agradezco, por darme una razón por la que vivir, pero también me la has quitado.

Quédate conmigo, quiéreme.

**Sakura.**

* * *

**Notas de autor: **Penúltimo capitulo, es bueno saber que tendremos final antes del fin del mundo. En fin, el título del capitulo es por la nueva canción de The Killers. Y tengo una pregunta ¿se imaginaron que ésa era la razón por la que Sakura se comportaba así? Y otra más ¿qué esperan para el capitulo final? Espero les haya gustado y no olviden dejar reviews. Besos y abrazos. gracias por el apoyo, mañana sin falta contesto los reviews.

Ayer fue mi cumpleaños, hahaha, necesito amor. LOL.


End file.
